The Consequences of Choice
by jessiechaos
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one simple choice to change your life forever. This is an Alternative Universe Fic I based off of Irresistible Forces. You don't have to read it at all to get this. This story is about the choices in our lives
1. Cain and Zero

_Previously In IF: Adrian Zero visits his friend and former lover Waytt Cain while Cain's wife is away. They spend the weeked together and afterward, convinced that Cain is leaving his wife, Zero waits for him at a tavern._

_---  
_

Zero had shown up early at the rendezvous, in case Cain had shown up early. He had a smile go across his face for the fact he hadn't even ordered his drink when Cain walked in the door, holding a small bag in his hand. Zero order them both a drink, whisky, as he motioned for Cain to come join him at the table he was sitting at, which was in the back, secluded, so they can keep their conversation to themselves. Cain sat down and they waited for the waitress to bring them their drinks before they started to talk.

"So how did she take the news?" Zero questioned.

"About as well as could be expected. By the time I left, she was cursing the day I was ever born." Cain said with a sad smile.

'I'm sorry." Zero said then he smiled. "I promise to make it up to you tonight." Cain just smiled at that.

"So where do we go from here?" Cain asked.

"Anywhere we would like to go," Zero said.

"No, I meant, where do we _go_ from here. I mean we can't go back to my place and I'm sure Alyssa is at yours," Cain said.

"Nope, I just came from there. She's going to be staying at her girlfriends till she can get a place of her own. She wanted me to have the apartment since it was mine to begin with." Zero explained.

"So what's going to happen to you two?" Cain asked.

"Same as you, separation and then an eventual divorce. But no rush on my end, it's not like it was anything more than a marriage of convenience anyway," Zero said.

"What are you going to tell your folks?" Cain asked, cautiously.

"That me and Alyssa were just not working out and then anything else after that is none of their damn business."

"They're going to know this time around, about us. We can't hind behind the cover of just being friends anymore. People are going to know." Cain said.

"And they should know! I'm not embarrassed of being in love with you, Wyatt. I don't care if the whole world knows."

"I'm the same way, Adrian. I just know that my father is going to be royally pissed over this." Cain said softly.

"Let him! As long as you're happy, that is all that matters." Zero said and Cain smiled at that.

"Oh yeah, I'm extremely happy. Doesn't mean I'm not worried about the eventual fallout." Cain said.

"Don't, at least not tonight. Let's just focus on each other, Deal?" Zero said, holding up his glass.

"Deal." Cain said tapping his glass to Zero's before they both drank their drink.

---

They made their way back to Zero's apartment, both a little tipsy from their celebration, but none worst for the wear. They walked in and Cain was on Zero in a flash, lips on lips, hands running through his hair as Zero moaned into the kiss. They made their way through the tiny apartment, making their way to the back bedroom, stripping off their shirts as they went. Cain pushed Zero up against the bed, laying him down as Cain moved on top of him, straddling his hips. Despite Cain nipping at his neck, Zero couldn't help notice the soft, silky material of his bed sheets. He rolled his eyes and let out a laugh, which caused Cain to stop his assaults.

"What is it?" Cain asked.

"My meddling wife," Zero said with a laugh.

"What?" Cain said a little shocked at the statement.

"These aren't my sheets. She changed them." He said, letting his hands slide over the silk sheets. Cain let out a laugh at that.

"Isn't she a sweetheart." Cain said before assaulting Zero's neck, making him squirm against the slick sheets. He soon felt Cain lightly thrusting his hips into Zero's, and Zero could feel Cain's erection.

"Mmmm Wyatt, you seem happy to be here." Zero said with a smirk.

"Very happy." Cain said as he slipped from the bed, moving his hands to the buttons of Zero's jeans.

"Someone is impatient." Zero said with a smile, as Cain pulled the button, and unzipped his jeans.

"Why wait, we have all the time in the world." Cain growled as he pulled Zero's pants off. Zero just smiled, letting Cain take control, loving every second of it.

Cain moved his hands to the buttons of his pants, Zero watching him. He smiled as he popped his pants open, pulling them down his legs, completely exposing himself to the man before him. And Zero was enjoying the show as Cain moved back to the bed, moving back on top of Zero. As he did, he let their erections rub ever so nicely against each other. At this, they both let out a moan, before Cain moved to whisper into Zero's hear.

"Adrian, sweetheart, can I take you tonight?" Zero just stared hotly into Cain's face.

"You can do whatever you want, love. It's your night tonight." Cain just smiled at that, looking around at the nightstand.

"In the drawer love." Zero said, as Cain gave him a nod, moving over to pull a small tube out of the nightstand. He moved back, laying beside Zero, smirking at him as he popped open the tube, putting some of the slick, cool liquid on his fingers. He turned to look into Zero's eyes and Zero just nodded. Cain moved his slick fingers, thrusting in, preparing Zero, and causing him to gasp every time Cain brushed against that sweet spot within. First one, then another, as Cain quickly, yet gently prepared him.

As Cain prepared him, Zero took a hold of the tub, taking some of the lubricant within his own hand, and then wrapped his slick hand around Cain's hot cock. Cain let out a loud moan as Zero started to pump his hand, spreading the lubricant on Cain's member as Cain's fingers pushed harder into Zero's body.

When Zero rubbed his thumb over the head of Cain's erection, Cain grabbed Zero's arm, pulling it from his erection, as his other hand, pulled it's self from Zero's body. Cain looked at Zero, lust heavy within his eyes. He looked like he was going to devour him, and Zero was only too willing to be taken.

Cain moved back on top of Zero and position himself, giving Zero one last look before pushing himself, hard within Zero's body. They both let out a gasp, as Cain just held there; enjoying the feeling of Zero's heat but soon enough, he began to move within that heat, causing them both to moan. Zero wrapped his still slick hand around his erection and began to pump along with Cain's thrusts.

Cain was trying to prolong this as long as he could, but he was starting to lose himself within Zero, and the moans of pleasure that where spilling from the man's lips, where just making him more frantic. Cain sped up his pace, pushing harder and deeper within Zero's body, watching as Zero's eyes rolled back, lost within that feeling. It didn't take them long before Zero cried out, coming over his stomach, which cause Cain to shout as he released himself within the tight heat. Cain collapsed on Zero, crushing him slightly but not caring as he wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close to his chest, as they waited to catch their breaths. After a few minutes, Cain slipped off him, moving to lie next to Zero.

"That was a nice house warming gift for you? Don't you agree, Wyatt?" Zero said as he kissed Cain on the cheek, moving to get up. Cain grabbed him, pulling him back into his arms.

"And where are you going?" Cain asked.

"Shower, nice warm shower." Zero said.

"Mmmm that sounds wonderful."

"Want to join me?" Zero said with a smile.

"Sure, why not." He said as they got up from the bed. As they walked through the living area, Zero noticed a slip of paper on the table.

"Hey love, shower is through that door, over there." Zero said as he pointed. "Be there in a second." He said kissing him on the cheek before moving over to the table, picking up the note and reading it.

_Dear Adrian, _

_I hope you enjoy the sheets. I don't want them back because I know what you're about to do on them. Consider them a happy divorce gift or even better a "wedding" gift for you and Wyatt. I'm happy for you two. There's some food in the fridge for you two. Enjoy yourself. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you love. I'll be coming over tomorrow to pick up some stuff, so you two better not be running around that apartment naked. _

_Love always,_

_Alyssa _

Zero smiled at the note, as he put it back on the table. He turned to hear the water running.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch, aren't you?" Zero said to himself as he walked into the bathroom to join Cain in the shower.


	2. Time seems to fly when you’re happy

Three weeks later

Time seems to fly when you're happy. And Cain and Zero where very much so. Sometimes their schedules would clash and they wouldn't see each other, but there was only a few of those, and when they were together, they made good use of their time with each other. They both where noticeably happier, that even Cain and Zero's partners made comments.

Tonight Zero and Cain had the night off, and tomorrow as well and they were taking this time for each other. They laid there on Zero's couch, Zero on his back, with Cain laying on his chest while running his hand slowly through Cain's soft short hair, as they talked about their day, waiting for the food they order to be delivered.

"Morgan questioned me again, asking me why I have not been talking about Adora, telling me he heard rumors that we got a separation." Cain said as he relaxed into Zero's arms.

"And what did you tell him?" Zero said softly.

"The truth, that we are. He asked me where I have been stashing myself the past few weeks...."

"And." Zero prompted.

"I told him with you."

"How did he take it?"

"It was funny at first he was like 'cool staying with a friend,' and then like boom, it hit him and he was like 'Oh. OH! So is that why you've had that silly grin plastered on your face for the past few weeks.' "

"So he was OK with you..."

"Yeah, he was like 'Whatever makes you happy.' "

"See I told you, nothing to worry about. Just like Lucas, he's your partner, he is going to understand."

"It's funny, he said that he understood and that he never thought Adora was right for me, that I never seemed happy there, which shocked the hell out of me." Cain said.

"What? That you're that transparent to people?"

"Hey!" Cain said, pulling his head up to glare at Zero. Zero laughed.

"Your only transparent to the people who care about you." Zero explained.

"Geez that sure makes me feel better." Cain said, sticking his tongue out at Zero.

"Hey! You better put that tongue of yours to good use." Zero said with a smile.

"Oh! In that case." Cain said, moving down to kiss Zero, slipping his tongue within Zero's warm mouth. At that, there came a knock at the door.

"Wow, that was fast. I guess they were not that busy tonight." Cain said, with a shrug as he moved to grab the money, to pay for their meal, before he moved to the door. Zero heard Cain open the door and then heard the words that made his blood run cold.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Cain said.

"I heard from my daughter-in-law that my son was doing something pretty stupid, so I came to stop it." Zero was up after that, and was at Cain's side. "Ah and here is the happy home wrecker now." Samuel Cain said.

"Mr. Cain, I would like you to leave. We both wish not to speak to you." Zero said, as he tried to close the door, but the elder Cain was faster, slipping within the door, pushing it back open.

"Well I wish to speak with my son, thank you very much. Wyatt, get your stuff, I'm taking you back home, to your wife." Cain just stood there.

"No.... Dad, I am home." Cain said, moving closer to Zero, wrapping his arm around Zero's waist.

"What are you talking about, this isn't home, and you really need to go back to your wife." Samuel Cain said, grabbing at Cain's arm, trying to pull Cain away from Zero. Zero's hand was on Samuel's, pulling them off Cain.

"You do not touch the man I love, without his permission, do you understand me sir?" Zero said voice deadly. Any other man might have back down at that, but not Samuel Cain, he was pigheaded and extremely stubborn when he had his mind made up, something he passed down to his son.

"Love!? You're kidding right. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Rage flashed within those steely gray eyes of his, and Cain knew, this was not going well.

"Dad! Please, could you just leave? I've made my decision; I'm staying here with Adrian." Cain pleaded.

"Why, don't tell me your 'in love' with him too?" Samuel asked.

"Yes, yes I am, you can either accept it, or just leave us the hell alone, I don't care at this moment, but I'm not leaving him again." Cain said, determined

"So you're admitting to it, you two where together before Adora."

"For years, dad. I only agreed to this stupid marriage to make you happy, but I wasn't happy. So please, dad, don't make me choose between my family and my love, for you are not going to win this time." Zero was proud of Cain's words. In all the time he had been with him, this was the first time he seen him stand up for himself.

"You're being stupid, boy; Adora is such a wonderful girl." Samuel said.

"Yes, but I don't love her. I love Adrian. Please, just be happy for me." The elder Cain was almost taken aback by Cain's words.

"But, I was hoping for a few Grandchildren from you. Maybe a grandson, if you're with him..."

"You already have two, Molly has Jacob and Matthew." At that, something clicked within Zero's mind.

"He wants a Cain grandchild, Wyatt." And it all came together for Zero. "You're his only son, if you don't have any children, the Cain name stops with you."

"Is this what this is all about, a namesake?" Cain questioned his father.

"Not completely but it would be nice to hold my son's children in my arms, yes."

"Hey, I'm sure Alyssa would carry you a child if you ask her nicely." Zero said, in a joking manor.

"Adrian! I'm not looking to have children anytime soon. I mean even me and Adora where going to put that off for a few more years."

"Alyssa?" The elder Cain asked.

"My soon to be ex-wife." Zero said before looking at Cain. "Hey, it's always an option, if your father wants children, and I always knew you wanted them." Zero said.

"We will talk about this later, besides, with us both working, we have no one here to take care of a baby, maybe later, but not now." Cain said, looking between his father and his lover, glad that the tension in the room was gone.

"Dad, if you promise to be good, we'll invite you in, Let you stay the night. But that's up to you. It's been a while since I've seen you; I would like to catch up." Cain said with a smile. Samuel looked at his son, and then looked at Zero.

"This is going to take me a while to wrap my head around, to see you two together, but I guess your mom would have a fit if I don't try. I make no promises though." Samuel said.

"That is all we ask of you, is to try." Cain said before allowing his father in.

---

3 days later

Cain came home late, later then what he wanted to, but sometimes that happened in their line of work. He walked into the dark apartment, surprised, for normally Zero would stay up and wait for him, even if he was late.

'He must have had a bad day, and gone to bed early.' Cain made a mental note to ask him about it in the morning. Cain made his way through the small, dark apartment, setting his keys on the small table by the couch, he moved to the lamp on the table. He turned on the light and jumped slightly we he saw that Zero was sitting on the couch.

"Damn it, Adrian, you scared the crap out of me. Why are you sitting here, in the dark, we do have lights?" Cain said jokingly. When Zero didn't respond, just stared ahead, he knew something was wrong.

"Adrian, Sweetheart? Are you OK?" Cain said, as he moved to sit down next to Zero, smelling alcohol on his breath, and then he looked up and saw that Zero's eyes were red, and puffy.

"Adrian! You've been crying, what happened?"

"Your father, he went to go talk to my family about our situation."

"Your father called? What did the bastard say?" Cain said anger in his voice. At that he could see that Zero was trying to hold back more tears. Cain moved the bottle, whisky, out of Zero's hands, making a note, that it was nearly empty, before placing it on the coffee table before moving in closer to Adrian.

"He didn't call, mom did." Cain was now confused.

"What did she say that has you all upset, sweetheart?" Cain said, worried. He had not seen Zero this bad before.

"My father was upset after the conversation, he, started drinking again."

"Oh God, was she OK?" Cain said, worry in his voice.

"Mostly, but, Lilly..." Zero said choking back a sob.

"Oh no, is she..."

"She's hurt, badly. Mom said he was so angry, she'd never seen him that bad. She got between them, she has never done that before." Zero said as the tears started to flow again. Zero was a mess.

"How bad?" Cain probed, not wanting him to tell him, but he also knew, Zero needed to talk.

"Most of the fingers are broken, along with an arm, some bruised ribs and bruising all over. Mom said she was a mess." Cain's eyes want wide at that.

"Dear God, Adrian, poor Lilly. I'm so sorry." Tears nearly in his own eyes.

"It's my fault, damn it. He was angry over me. If we...." But Cain interrupted that.

"Adrian, please, don't do this to yourself. No regretting this, please. I will not be able to stand it. We knew there would be some fallout, I just wish it wasn't this bad." Cain said, a few tears rolled down his face, he moved in, pulling Zero to him, letting the man sob into his chest. When Zero's tears slowed, Cain spoke up.

"I'll call the station, get the next few days off, we can go visit her." At this, Cain could feel Zero shake his head.

"What is it sweetheart, why don't you want to see her?"

"No." He said softly. "I can't go there and see her and then just leave her there, Wyatt. I know this is out of the blue, but, I was thinking of inviting, no, I was thinking of taking Lilly away from that place. I have an extra bedroom, but, I wanted to make sure you're OK with this. It will only be a year or so. I know she wants to join up with the Tin Men, she be such a good one, but she just needs a safe place to stay until she can go to the academy." Cain was silent for a moment, processing the information.

"I guess, pack your bags then, we have a damsel that needs a bit of rescuing." Cain said with a smile. Zero just pulled Cain within a hug.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." Zero said.

---

Few hours later

Cain had called the station getting the next two days off for them, seeing that this was a family emergency. He then had borrowed Lucas's truck. He was going to have to do something nice for Zero's partner when he got back. Zero was sitting on the passengers' side, sleeping off the rest of the alcohol he had ingested before Cain came home. Cain was going to have to work on that. He knew that Zero was scared of ending up like his father, but still, when he was upset, or scared, the first thing he would do was head for that bottle, being so much like his father, but when that was how you where taught to deal with life, that is how you were going to deal with it. But still....

When he saw the ranch come into view, he slowed.

"Adrian, wake up, we're here." Zero jumped at this, looking up sleepily at his family estate. Cain parked the truck, and both the men got out of the truck and walked up to the door, It was Zero who pounded on it, knowing that most likely that everyone was asleep, being it the middle of the night, but he didn't care. Cain knew that if no one opened the door soon, that Zero was most likely going to bust the door down. But soon enough the door opened, to reveal an older woman, Rachel Zero. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were different shades of blue, purple and green.

"Mom, dear lord. You said he didn't hurt you that bad!" Rachel smiled shyly wrapping her robe closer to her body when she noticed Cain.

"Oh this, it's nothing, I shouldn't have messed with him, you know how he gets." Rachel said quietly.

"Yeah and he seems to be getting worse. Mom, you really need to get out of here, both you and Lilly."

"No honey, I'm fine. I..."

"Well if you're going to be stupid and stay here that's fine, it's your choice, Mom, but we are here for Lilly. I'm taking her with us." Zero said, angrily.

"No! Honey, you can't take her. It would just piss him off more." Rachel said, panic within his voice.

"MOM! How much more damage is he going to inflict on Lilly before you get it through that thick skull of yours. I'm taking her with us, so that she will be safe from him. You can either let us in, or we can come back, with a few of our Tin Men friends, and take her, as well as arrest father."

"You wouldn't do that to your own father!" Rachel said, appalled.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of at the moment." He said before pushing himself into the house, Cain on his tail. He walked in, going straight to Lilly's room.

"What about your father?" Cain asked.

"Most likely in a drunken stupor, but if not, we will take care of him." Zero said, walking into his sister's room. He turned on the light, looked down at the battered and bruised form of his sister. He turned to leave, wanting nothing more than to go in the next room and murder the man within it. Cain caught him.

"No, that is not what we are here for. Wake her, help her get her stuff together and we'll leave. That is all." Zero let his rage settle for a second, before nodding. He turned back to his sleeping sister, moving to sit on the bed, shaking her as gently as he could. She stirred at this.

"Lilly, sweetie, you need to wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at Zero.

"Adrian?"

"Yes, Lils, it's me." She moved to sit up at that, but winced, holding her side. "It's OK, Sis, don't move. Wyatt and I are here; we're going to take you with us. Ok?" Zero said, moving to pull her dirty blonde hair from out of her face. She looked at him and then at Cain.

"Oh it's about damn time." She said with a smile.

"Tell Wyatt and me what you want us to take with you, and then we can get going."

"Just my clothes, I don't care much about the rest of this. I just want to get out of here."

"I know you do." Zero said, getting up, pulling clothes out of the drawers and closet, packing them up, quickly along with a few more items that she requested. Cain started to take them back out to the truck while, Zero stayed with his sister. He noticed that his mother made no more attempts to stop them, and for that, Zero was grateful to the woman. When Cain was done, taking her stuff out, Zero picked up his sister, as carefully as possible and carried her. They made it out to the living area, and saw that his mother was crying.

"She'll be safer with us, Mom." Zero said.

"I know, I just..."

"You can call, but please, don't tell him where she is. If I were you, I would run for it. Get out of here before he kills you."

"I made my bed, Adrian. Thank you for your concern, but I should be fine. Take care of my little girl." Rachel said, putting a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh and here." She said handing him a bottle. "It's for the pain, Doc gave it to her." She said with a sad smile. He turned, taking his sister to the truck. Cain was already in the driver's seat.

"Wyatt, you can't, you need to sleep. You've been up too long. Let me drive."

"I'm fine, she needs you; hop in so we can get going." Cain said with a smile. Zero nodded. He slipped Lilly in first, nearly in tears every time she winced, but got her settled before sliding in. She curled up next to him as the trip started, falling asleep in his arms.


	3. Mmm Lilly pancakes

**9 months later**

The last few months had been strange for Cain, he had to get use to having Lilly there. She seemed different from before, more moody and reserved, with good reason. But once her wounds started to heal, and she became more like the girl Cain remember growing up with, that little spitfire, so much like her brother, that things started to settle. And after a while, they all three became just one big happy family.

Cain walked out of the bedroom, covered in his robe that was purchased about the second week after Lilly moved in, after an embarrassing little episode on Cain's part. He smiled as he saw that Lilly was already making breakfast for the sleepy Tin Men.

"Hey, Lils, what are you making?" Cain said, walking up to her, kissing the top of her head before peaking into the pan to see what she was cooking.

"Just some pancakes, was in the mood for them, and was being sweet and making them for you and mother hen."

"Hey Lilly, stop that, just because he's a little protective...." Cain said leaning against the counter, watching her cook.

"I've been out of the apartment, like maybe five times since I've been here." Lilly said frustrated.

"Well you spent about three months of that in bed, Lils." Cain reached out to snag one of the pancakes she cooked before getting smack by her, with the pancake turner before she motion for him to sit at the table.

"Yes but I'm just board. How am I going to join the academy when I turn eighteen if Adrian never lets me leave." Cain just smiled at her as he sat at the table.

"I'll talk to him. So how's your studying going?" Cain asked.

"It's fine. Some of it is hard to get though, but I'm making it." Lilly explained.

"What are you having trouble with?"

"Just all the laws, you know codes and violations. It's just a lot to take in."

"Yeah, that's why it's better if you start early." Cain said with a smile. "When I come home tonight, I'll help you with it, OK?" A smile spread across Lilly's lips as she moved over to give Cain a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" She said before she bounced back over to the stove, fixing Cain a plate of pancakes and placing it in from of him.

"Mmm Lilly pancakes, my favorite," Cain said before digging in.

---

Cain was on patrol, sin district. Not his favorite of beats but work none the less. There where out a while, when him and Morgan come across someone being rough with one of the girls. The perp was being stupid to begin with, but when he tried to hit Cain for trying to break it up, he just was being plain dumb. Cain had him on the ground, in cuffs, before the perp could blink. He looked up at Morgan with a sigh.

"I guess we can take him in." Morgan said, helping his partner off the ground, and pulling the man up, walking him to the station. They brought the man in, setting him on a bench, as Morgan went to start the work to get the man processed, as Cain watched the man. After a few moments, Morgan came back.

"Put him in lock-up, there is someone here to see you." Morgan said.

"Who?" Cain asked.

"Your Ex. That's all I know, she is in the conference room in the back." Cain just grumbled at this. He hadn't seen Adora, since he signed his divorce papers, about 7 months back. He put the man in holding before making his way through the station. He felt like he was a little paranoid as he walked to the room, for it seemed like some of the people in the station where staring at him, but he just brushed it off as being his imagination.

He opened the door to the conference room and saw her, looking out the window, back to him. He closed the door.

"Adora what the hell are you...." His voice trailed off as she turned to face him, a squirming infant in her arms. Cain's eyes went wide at this. "Ahhh, who......"

"Oh him? This is Jebediah, I named him after his great grandfather."

"That was my grandfather's name..." Cain said dumb struck.

"Yeah, which makes it his great grandfather," she said with a smile.

"But.... why didn't you tell me..."

"Would that have stopped you?" Adora said.

"I'm... not sure," Cain said, still in a state of shock.

"Well whatever. He has been changed and fed. He's good to go for a while." she said before handing him to Cain, who just held the squirming infant under its little arms, about a foot from his person. Adora placed a diaper bag as well as a duffle bag on the table.

"This is everything you should need. He needs a crib and all but I'm sure you can take care of that." She said as she started to walk to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home. He's your responsibility now. You're the one with the job and family." She said, a little bitterness in her voice as she walked out of the room, leaving Cain alone, with his son.

Cain just stood there for a second, holding the infant, looking it over. He stared into the bright hazel eyes of his, almost curious on who this strange man who was holding him. When the baby let out a cry, Cain pulled the boy into his arms, letting him rest on his chest, patting his back. The baby cooed at that as Cain just stood there, shocked.

"Hey, I just saw Adora leave here like a bat out of hell and what the hell are you holding?" Morgan said as he came into the room.

"My son, apparently," Cain said.

"You're kidding right? Did you know your ex was preggers?" Morgan asked.

"No, this is a total shock to me."

"So where did she go?"

"I'm not sure, I guess back to her folks."

"What!? Did she just _leave _you with the kid?"

"I think so."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Well, I'll go talk to the chief."

"What for?" Cain asked

"You think you can stay here with him?" Morgan said, pointing to the baby. "You need to go home, get your house set up; buy yourself something for him to sleep in, food, diapers and maybe a crash course in being a dad. I'm sure the chief would give you a few days off to get yourself settled, seeing that this is some strange circumstances you found yourself in." Morgan said leaving Cain alone with the baby again.

He looked down at the baby, a smile now on the little boys lips, and at that, Cain smiled, staring at the little boy within his arms.

"Jebediah. That is such a big name for such a small person, don't you think?" Cain said, as the baby cooed again at his words. "I think I will call you Jeb, You like that?" Jeb let out s shrill laugh, which caused Cain to chuckle. "I guess you do."

Morgan returned soon after that to find the smiling Cain, holding Jeb.

"See, fatherhood already agrees with you. You have the next two days off. Tell Zero that he does too. You both need to get settled. Call your parents; I'm sure your mother will be down here before the night is over. It will help you. Do you need any help getting home?"

"Nah, it's just a fifteen minute walk from here." Morgan laughed at that.

"And how long is it when you have a screaming baby?"

"Nah, Jeb is just as happy as he can be."

"For now. And Jeb?"

"Jebediah."

"Jebediah Cain.... Yeah I like Jeb." Morgan said as he held out his hands to hold the baby. Cain was hesitant at letting the baby go at first, but then handed him over. Morgan cradle Jeb within his arms, and Jeb started to fuss at that. Morgan moved to hold Jeb against his chest, and then Jeb started to wail. Morgan looked at Cain before handing Jeb back to him, and the boy started to calm down.

"Well I'll be damned. He either knows who his daddy is, or you just happen to have that magic touch with babies." Morgan said, grabbing the bags off the table. "I'll walk you home, I'll take the stuff, and you take the little monster."

The trip home was made in near silence, as Cain watch the little boy squirm against him, looking all around, at the sights and sounds, not sure what to make of the noisy streets of the city. They made it to his apartment complex, up the stairs and to his door, before he even turned to look at Morgan.

"Thanks for the walk." He said, trying to transfer the bags from Morgan's shoulders to his own, while still holding the tiny package that was starting to doze.

"I'll be back later to check up on you. Might even bring the wife with me."

"Nah, there is no need for that." Cain protested.

"I'll still come by." Morgan said before walking back to the station.

Cain walked in, seeing the living area was deserted, most likely Zero was in their room, and Lilly was in hers. He sighed before dropping the bags on the couch before going to their bedroom.

"Hey, sweetheart." Cain said as he walked in.

"You're home early." Zero said, nose stuck in that damn book he been reading for the past few days.

"Yeah had a surprise show up at work, so the chief sent me home early."

"Really?" Zero said, looking up from the pages. "Um... what is that?" Zero asked.

"Ahh, the surprise. He's apparently my son. Jeb, meet Adrian, Adrian, Jeb." Zero's eyes were wide at this.

"Ahhh...Wait...What?" Zero said.

"Adora came by the station. She dropped him off, and then just... left."

"You have a baby." Zero said, shocked.

"Actually, _we_ have a baby." Cain corrected.

"Wait we? She's coming back for him right?" Zero asked.

"She made it sound like she wasn't." Zero was out of his chair, book on the floor.

"You're kidding me! How the _hell_ could she do that! She is his _mother,_ how could she just abandon him like that. And not even _telling_ you about him and then just _dropping_ him off when..." Zero was barking out angrily but stopped when Jeb started to cry. All anger melted at the boy's cries. He moved over to Cain and Jeb.

"Shhhh little one, oh it's OK, I'm not angry anymore." Zero said softly.

"I think you just spooked him a little." Cain said, rubbing Jeb's back, soothing the boy.

"It's just a little overwhelming. I mean, you... _we_ have a baby now." Cain laughed at that.

"You should have seen me when Adora handed him to me and left. I just stood there, speechless. At least you're speaking." Cain said with a laugh.

"Did I hear a baby crying?" said Lilly through the door. "Oh my, there _is_ a baby. Oh my gosh, he so cute!!!" The girl said as she bounced into the room, scooping him from Cain's arms without a second thought. "Oh my, he's so adorable. Whose is he? A friends?"

"Mine." Cain said and Lilly just looked up at him. "It's a long story, but yes, that is my son."

"Well he got daddy's smile, I'll give him that. He must get the rest of his cuteness from his mother. Yes, you must." She said to Jeb, who started to fuss again. "Oh I see how it is, you want daddy don't you, not auntie Lils. Well guess what, tough, I want to hold you." Jeb started to cry louder at this. "Oh yeah he wants daddy." Lilly said with a smile, handing him back to Cain. Jeb stopped the crying but he still was fussing.

"Oh, what's wrong with him?" Cain said a little worried.

"Well he didn't seem wet when I was holding him, maybe he's hungry? Do you have a bottle? " Lilly said.

"Ahhh maybe." He said, passing Jeb off to Zero quickly, to Zero's surprise, as he went into the living room, to the diaper bag. He was in luck, for on the side was a bottle, already prepared. Thank the gods for his Ex-wife's need to be prepared, he thought as he walked back to the room. He smiled at the sight he saw.

Zero was sitting on the bed, Jeb within his arms, bouncing him softly as the infant started to doze.

"So he was sleepy." Cain said softly.

"I guess so." Zero said, looking up, smiling, Jeb now asleep in his arms. Zero moved slowly over the bed, so that he was sitting, his back resting up against the headboard of the bed, as he held Jeb up against his chest.

"You OK with him Adrian?" Zero looked up from Jeb's sleeping form.

"Yeah. I'll just hold him, it's fine." Zero said, looking back down at the boy. Cain just smiled, and walked back into the living room with Lilly right behind him.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say Adrian's in love." Lilly said.

"I think he is." Cain said with a smile. "Ok. Let see what his mom left us with." Cain said. "Hey Lil's you dealt with babies before, right?"

"Yeah I used to babysit the neighbors kids all the time."

"So you would know what we would need, right?"

"Yeah, here let me help you get organized." She said as she started to go through the bags.

"Thanks, Lilly, I'll help you in a second. I have to make a quick phone call."

"Ok, take your time." she said as she started to pull clothes from the bag. Cain just smiled as he went off to the phone. He picked it up and dialed a number. It rang a few times before a familiar voice came on the other end.

"Hey, mom. Yeah, I have something to tell you? You sitting?"

---

**One day later**

Jeb was currently screaming, as Cain walked back and forth, rocking his son in his arms.

"Adrian, I think he needs that bottle like, now." Cain said.

"Hey, give me a break, it's my first time mixing formula."

"What so hard about it. Measure it, add water and mix."

"The lids not going on right." Cain turned to look and smiled, handing the crying baby to Zero.

"Wrong lid, that one goes to a different bottle."

"We have different bottles?" Zero said. And Cain just nodded, finding the right lid, tightening it before shaking up the formula. There was a knock at the door. Cain just sighed, before handing the bottle to Zero and heading to the door. Zero popped the bottle into Jeb's mouth, and watched as Jeb sucked on the bottle greedily, happy as can be. Cain went to answer the door.

"Mom, dad, you made it." Cain said, as he invited Samuel and Deanna Cain into the apartment.

"Where is that grandson of mine?" Deanna said smiling as she walked into the apartment as her husband followed her.

"He's being fed at the moment. Once he is done, you two can smother him all you want." Cain said with a smile. They all turned to see Zero, sitting on the couch, Jeb within his arms, feeding him.

"I still can't believe that she just dropped him off like that." Samuel said to Cain as he watched his wife sit down next to Zero, looking at Jeb. Zero just smiled down at Jeb too, watching him feed. "So he has been helping out with taking care of Jeb?" Samuel said, as he watched his grandson, being fed by Zero.

"Yeah, I mean we've only had Jeb for a day, but he has already grown so attached to him." Cain said as Samuel Cain watched Zero taking care of Jeb. Samuel placed his hand on Cain's shoulder.

"I think you made the right choice son." Samuel said as he watched Zero pick up Jeb, patting him on his back, burping the baby. "I think your both will be good fathers to my grandchild."

"Thank you dad, that means a lot to me to here you say that." Cain said, smile wide across his face.


	4. Lilly Dorm life

**10 months later**

"Hey Lils, are you still packing?" Cain said as he walked into the girl's bedroom.

"I'm just not too sure what I need to take with me?"

"Clothes, a few personal items, but don't take too much, those dorms aren't very big. Besides, the academy keeps you so busy, you will not have time for much else."

"Thanks, Wy, I think I'll put a few things back. I'm just down the ways, I can always come by and pick up a few things if I feel I need them." Cain nodded.

"Your brother should be here in about ten minutes, you need to be ready to go by then." he said as he left her room.

"Will do, Boss man." She called back, which caused Cain to smile. He walked into the living area and heard a giggling come from the living room. He turned to see Jeb, standing up in his playpen, looking at him.

"And I thought you were supposed to be napping, little boy." Cain said.

"Dada." Jeb cried, holding his hands out to him.

"Oh so that what it is? You want to be held." Cain said

"Up!" Jeb said and Cain rolled his eyes, picking his son up, letting him rest on his hip.

"I think the others spoil you too much." Cain said as Jeb snuggled into his father.

"And why are you not sleeping, I know you're tired, Jeb." Jeb just buried his face within Cain's chest, yawning.

"So that's it, just want me to hold you while you sleep, to bad we're leaving soon." Cain said, sitting on the couch, letting Jeb sit next him as he cuddle into Cain. Cain let his hand run through Jeb's dirty blond hair as Jeb yawned again.

Jeb perked his sleepy head up when they heard the door open. Cain saw Zero enter the apartment, and smiled at him. Jeb squealed at this, now wide awake.

"PAPA!!!" He screamed as Zero scooped up the boy into his arm.

"And how's my little boy doing today?" Zero said, plopping on the couch next to Cain, Jeb in his lap.

"He's going to be a cranky little boy, he refused to take his nap." Cain said.

"Aww, that's not good, Jeb." Zero said, as Jeb snuggled into Zero's chest now. Zero kissed Cain on the cheek. "And how's my other favorite boy."

"I'm fine."

"Is she packed?" Zero asked.

"She's getting there."

"Lilly! You better be ready soon, or we are leaving without you." Zero yelled.

"And what are you going to do without me, check Jeb into the dorm?" She yelled back.

"Fine, if you're not ready soon, we're leaving without your stuff." Zero yelled again.

"FINE! I'll be ready in a few minutes." Lilly said with a sigh.

---

The walk to the Tin Man academy was not bad. Zero held Jeb, while Cain and Lilly carried her three bags. They got her into the Dorm, and got her to her room, which consisted of nothing more than a bed, desk and a closet.

"You where not kidding about it being small, Wyatt." Lilly said.

"Yep, and this will be your home for the next six months."

"Lovely." She said putting her bag on her bed. They helped her unpack, and helped her get situated. Before long, Jeb started to make a racket, cry and fussing for his lack of nap earlier. Lilly picked him up.

"Hey buddy, I'm going off to start my new life, that's not how I want to remember you, Mr. cranky pants." Jeb just ignored her, holding his hands out to Zero. "Hey little man, I'm talking to you.

"No sissy, Papa!" Jeb said. She just rolled her eyes, handing the boy back to Zero.

"I guess we better get him home, so he can sleep." Cain said, sadly, moving in to give Lilly a hug. After Cain was done, Zero moved in, giving her a side hug, kissing the top of her head.

"If you need anything, just call. And remember, you can come back on the weekends if you want."

"I know, Adrian, but I will be fine." She said with a smile. She moved in to look at Jeb.

"Want to give me a hug, little man." holding out her hands to him. Jeb just buried his face within Zero's chest.

"Well fine! Be that way." she said as she leaned in, hugging his back and kissing him on the head. "OK OUT! I have things to do, friends to make and classes to study for." Lilly said.

"We will see you later." Cain said as the three of them left her dorm.

They walked back to the apartment and by the time they made it, Jeb was nearly asleep. They walked in, and Zero placed Jeb within the playpen, watching as his hazel eyes fluttered a few times before he fell asleep. Zero turned, seeing Cain sitting on the couch. Zero sat next to him, letting his head rest on Cain's shoulder.

"She's growing up. Soon, she'll be out on her own." Cain said, softly.

"Think about the positive parts of that." Zero said.

"And what's that?" Cain asked

"Well.... Jeb's asleep, Lilly's gone. We are alone, together." Zero said, brushing his lips lightly against Cain's neck as he spoke.

"Oh I see, yeah that is a nice way to look at it." Cain said with a smile before he turned, capturing Zero's lips in a kiss.

"Bed, now!" Cain said, getting to his feet, pulling Zero with him, dragging him to the bedroom.

"It's been a while." Zero teased.

"Too long," Cain said, pulling Zero into another kiss, as they fell to the bed, Zero on top of Cain. Zero leaned up, quickly removing his shirt before he started to work at the buttons of Cain's button up. He got about half way done before he gave up, pulling the annoying garment over Cain's head.

"Your right, it's been too long." Zero said, moving in to nibble at Cain's neck. Cain moaned out at that. Cain's hands went between them, working at the button of Zero's pants before slipping his hand within those pants and started to stroke Zero's erection. Zero gasped loudly at the touch.

"Shhh, sweetheart, or you'll wake Jeb." Cain said softly, still stroking Zero's cock, wicked little smile.

"But how can I be quiet when you make it feel so good." Zero said.

"I want you, Adrian. I want you _now_." Cain said, voice low, filled with lust. Zero moaned at that, slipping off the bed, removing his pants before moving to the button's of Cain's pants, removing them as well. Zero pulled the tube that was in the nightstand out, smiling down at his lover. He grabbed Cain's leg, moving him so that his ass hung off the edge of the bed.

"Mmm so that's how you want me?" Cain purred out, hand on his erection, stroking himself lightly as he stared directly into Zero's lustful steely gray eyes.

"If you keep talking like that, and looking that sexy, love, this will be a very short ride." Zero said, before putting some of the lubricant on his fingers before thrusting them into Cain, causing the man to whimper and pant. He started to prepare his lover, but soon Cain couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, stop teasing and just fuck me already!" Cain said with a shout.

"Shh, love, or you'll wake Jeb." Zero said, with a smile before putting some of the lubricant on his erection. He put one of Cain's legs on his shoulder, before positioning himself at Cain's entrance before pushing in, causing them both to gasp.

"Mmm, Oh I so missed this." Zero purred as he began to thrust, hard and deep within Cain, causing Cain to moan loudly as he stroked himself with Zero's thrusts. It wasn't long before Cain came, with a shout, with Zero's name on his lips. A few short thrusts and Zero cried out, loosing himself within Cain. Zero collapsed next to Cain, as they laid there within each other's arms.

"Yeah, we need to do this more." Cain said, snuggling into Zero as Zero just chuckled.

"Maybe we can have a weekend to ourselves every so often. Schedule time off together, send Jeb off to Alyssa's..." at that Cain stiffen slightly. "Love, I know you feel uncomfortable having Jeb away, but we've had him for nearly a year, he's old enough to spend a few nights without his parents." Zero said, stroking Cain's chest lazily.

"I don't know. I feel like I would be imposing on Alyssa..." Cain said.

"She offered it, love."

"I just, don't feel, right, letting him out of my sight anymore then I have to." Cain explained.

"He will still be there when we go get him love."

"Are you sure?" Cain said sadly. Zero propped his head up with his arm, looking into Cain's face.

"You're scared.... of what love?"

"I'm just scared. What if, she wants him back? What if we send him off and she comes and takes him back, there be nothing I could do to stop her. I couldn't bear to lose him, Adrian." Zero moved Cain into a hug.

"Wyatt, I will never allow that to happen. Jeb is our child and he always will be. No one is taking our son away from us and I'll do my best to protect him, no matter the cost."

---

**2 years later**

Jeb was unsure about what was going on, but he could tell that this was not the time to be messing with his parents. Jeb decided his room was the safest place and was in there playing with his toys when his papa found him. Jeb noticed his papa was dressed up; it was that funny suit that his papa and daddy had to wear whenever something special happened, like a few months ago when daddy won that shiny medal.

"Hey, Jebby. We need to get you dressed." Papa said.

"What for?" Jeb asked, confused since he was already dressed for the day. Was something going on, papa and daddy hadn't told him about anything.

"We have to go out. Remember that outfit we bought you yesterday, I need to put you in it now." Jeb remembered the outfit alright, it was that black tight, uncomfortable thing. Jeb made a face at that.

"I don't wanna." Jeb whined.

"I know you don't, Jeb, but we still have too." Papa said.

"Why?" Jeb asked.

"Because we have to go… we have to go to a ceremony."

"What is a ceremony?" Jeb asked again.

"A special event." Papa explained.

"Oh like when daddy got that metal?" Papa just smiled at that.

"Yes, just like that."

"So are you getting a metal this time?" Jeb asked.

"No, this one is a different kind of event."

"Then what makes it special?"

"Because it doesn't happen that often."

"What doesn't?" Jeb asked again. Papa didn't answer that. He instead pulled out the uncomfortable outfit from the closet. Jeb really didn't want to wear it. He put his arms over his chest shaking his head no as he glared at his papa.

"Jebby, don't be that way!" Papa said. He took one step towards Jeb and Jeb took off running.

"Jebediah! Stop right there." Papa said causing Jeb to stop in his tracks. "Come back here this instant." Papa said and Jeb did what he was told. Jeb pouted as his papa undressed him, getting him dressed in the tight, uncomfortable outfit. Jeb was letting them know just how unhappy he was to be place in the clothes but he also noticed that his parents didn't seem to see his unhappiness, which frustrated the boy to no end. He hated to be ignored.

They walked down the street, Jeb within his papa's arms, even with the annoying suit he wore, that had hard buttons that made it uncomfortable to be held by his parents. Jeb didn't care, it was better than having to walk. Jeb asked his daddy what they were doing, but all he said was that it was something called a memorial service, but wouldn't explain to Jeb what that meant. Jeb just watched as everyone gathered, all sad, and Jeb just couldn't figure out why.

Jeb saw Lilly there and squealed when he saw her. She smiled sadly at him, also in one of those dressed up suits. He was happy that she held him, but noticed she was also sad. She said something about a girl being gone and couldn't believe it. When Jeb asked who was gone, all he got was that it was a princess, but what was a princess. Jeb hated being confused.

Jeb listened as a boring guy talked as most people stood around, some were crying, some were just silent. He heard words like loss, and sadness, but he didn't understand what they were, his parents left all the time, but they always came back. He was sure that this princess person would just come back soon, why should people be all sad about it. Jeb was getting fidgety and wanted nothing more than to take the clothes he wore off and run around, but he could tell that it would just upset his parents, so he tried his best to stay still as the boring man continued to speak.

After the boring man was done, people talked with one another. Jeb saw friends of his papa and daddy from their Job. He saw daddy's partner, Mr. Morgan, and his wife, she was crying and Jeb hugged her, telling her not to be sad any more. He did not like people crying, he liked it when people where happy.

He then saw papa's partner and wanted to go play with his kids, even if they were older than him, but papa wouldn't let him go, saying that they were leaving soon. Jeb pouted but just did what he was told. They soon left the area, when Jeb was getting sleepy, and went back to their home. As soon as Jeb was through the door he was stripping off his clothes as his parents went to their room to change as well. When they came back into the living-room, both dressed in more comfortable clothes, Jeb was sitting on the couch, dressed in what he thought was the most comfortable thing in the world, nothing.

"And what are you doing there, you little nudist?" Daddy said to him. Jeb just smiled. He didn't care, he was comfortable. When he saw daddy reaching down to grab him, he ran to his room with his daddy on his heels. He was laughing and when daddy caught him, pulling him into his arms, Jeb just squealed. Daddy just smiled, shaking his head, before moving to the dresser drawer and pulling out some comfortable play clothes. Jeb smiled as his daddy dressed him.

"I glad daddy happy. I not like you sad." Daddy just looked at him giving him a sad smile. Jeb's hands went to either side of his daddy's face forcing him to smile wider. "I want daddy happy." Daddy chuckled at this and Jeb smiled.

"Why was everyone sad?" Jeb asked knowing it was the time for answers now as his daddy tucked him into his bed getting him ready for his nap.

"They where sad cause an important girl, a princess, died." Ok Princess was an important girl, Jeb thought.

"Died?" Jeb didn't understand that word.

"She's gone." Daddy explained.

"Ok, when is she coming back?" Jeb asked.

"She's not. Dead means you're gone, and you're not coming back." Jeb was still confused, but he could also understand why people where sad. He'd be sad too if someone left and did not come back.

"Ok, I see, thank you, daddy." Jeb said with a yawn, giving his daddy a kiss on his cheek before snuggling into his blankets and taking his nap.

---


	5. Turn for the worst

If your reading, give me a comment :P I'm still writing this, and comments make me want to work on it faster :p Make sure there is no interruption in the story. Also I apologize in advice for this chapter ^_^ wish these was another way to take this but Oh well ^_^

----

**4 years later**

Cain and his partner, Morgan, were sitting down in the tavern in the back, as Morgan requested. They had stopped by for a bite to eat before finishing off their shift. Cain and Morgan had done this a number of times, and during lunch, they would talk about how their families were doing, or just about life in general, but today, today was different. It was making Cain a little nervous.

"I can't believe that Azkadellia is getting such a strangle hold on the O.Z." Morgan said.

"Well, when the Queen runs away from her castle and hides, I can see why." Cain countered.

"She only ran to protect herself from Azkadellia and her army."

"Well Azkadellia is the princess and next in line, she does have a right to rule, but I understand, she did take over, unconventionally." Cain said.

"Yeah and her army of hers, they're a plague on society." Morgan said.

"They're not that bad. I know a few of them, most are just average Joes, just like us."

"Just because Jordan is, doesn't make all of them good. I've met some pompous asses."

"There are some pompous asses in the Tin men, doesn't make all of us bad. Besides, Azkadellia needs a Royal army."

"But have you seen them patrolling around, they are acting like Tin Men, they are trying to do our jobs!" Morgan said angrily.

"If they help keep the streets safer… But yeah, the army and the police should be separate."

"I think they are doing that because Azkadellia is planning to take over the Tin Men," Morgan said.

"Really? And why would they do that? I mean I know they are stepping on our toes a little but a takeover?"

"Azkadellia thinks we are all loyal to her mother, and that we will rise up against her. She wants to get rid of us first. I heard that she is also kidnapping and killing people during the night."

"I heard they were just rumors, Jordan has never done anything like that."

"He's too new to know what's really going on." Morgan said. Cain paused at that, not wanting to argue any more with his partner. After a moment, Morgan spoke again.

"You know, there is a resistance movement forming, showing loyalty to the Queen, good people standing up against Azkadellia and her unlawful takeover."

"That's just going to cause more trouble in the long run. It's only going to divide the people, and cause a civil war."

"And what would you rather do, sit back and watch a tyrant take over?" Morgan asked.

"I know Azkadellia can be tough, but I don't think she's a tyrant," Cain said. Morgan just shook his head.

"I don't see how you can stay neutral in this, Wyatt. I mean, with all that been happening around, I figured you be one of the first to stand up and fight."

"I normally would, but I have a family, a child, we both decided that we would stay out of the fighting as long as we can." Cain explained.

"I think you will change your mind when the Longcoats come busting in your house in the middle of the night."

"I don't think it will come to that." Cain said.

They eat the rest of their meal in silence. Cain finished up his shift with Morgan in near silence as well. He was lost in thoughts that Morgan had brought up. He walked over to Alyssa's after work to pick up Jeb. He knocked on the door and Alyssa was there within a few moments.

"Hey, Wyatt, come on in. Jeb your dad is here." She called walking back into her house. Cain walked in, and found Jeb sitting in a chair, with a book in his arms.

"Yeah, he wanted to read, I gave him the only thing I had. I'm helping him sound out the big words." Alyssa said. Cain just smiled.

"So, Jeb, you're trying to read some more?" Jeb just nodded, trying to sound out the words in front of him. Cain looked over his shoulder, at the text, puzzled.

"Hey Alyssa, what kind of book is this?" Cain asked.

"It's the only thing I own, a romance novel." Cain's eyes went wide at that, pulling the book away from Jeb.

"Hey Daddy! I was reading that." Jeb whined

"Alyssa! He's too young to be reading that." Cain said.

"Oh it's a tame one, besides, he just started that, and the good stuff is not till at least about a hundred pages in to it, I knew he wasn't going to get that far." Alyssa said with a smile.

"I'll make sure Adrian brings some age appropriate books for him tomorrow." Cain said.

"But Daddy, I liked that book." Jeb said, looking up with a smile on his face. Cain glared at Alyssa as she giggled.

"Please don't let my son read anymore of those." Cain said, handing the book to Alyssa.

"Fine, you're no fun, right Jebby?" Alyssa said before moving in, tickling Jeb. Jeb let out a squeal as he balled himself to get away from Alyssa's fingers.

"Daddy, Daddy, save me!" Jeb gasped out between giggles. Cain just smiled as he scooped the boy up, and away from Alyssa. Jeb just wrapped his arms around Cain's neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"Go get your stuff." Cain said as he put Jeb on the ground. Jeb scurried around getting his stuff.

They soon left Alyssa's and headed home. They got to their apartment. When they walked in, they did their familiar routine, Jeb, got his homework from school out, and worked on in at the kitchen table while Cain cooked dinner. Dinner was almost done, as well as the homework, when Zero showed up.

"I'm home, sorry I'm late. We had a mess and I couldn't get myself away. People were protesting, Longcoats came in. It was a mess." Zero said, removing his jacket before moving in the kitchen to investigate what was for dinner before kissing Cain on the cheek.

"Yeah, they have been getting more aggressive lately." Cain said, putting the stew he made on a simmer before turning to Zero. "Morgan approached me again, today."

"That's the second time this week." Zero said.

"Yeah but I'm starting to see that he might be right. I mean, it may get to the point, soon, that we will not be able to stay out of this." Cain said. Zero looked at Jeb for a second.

"Hey, Champ, you're doing good on your homework?" Jeb nodded, swinging his legs off the chair as he concentrated on his work. "Well, me and Daddy need to talk, you OK on your own?" Jeb just nodded again. Zero and Cain walked into the bedroom.

"We decided to stay out of this. Are you changing your mind?" Zero said.

"I don't know. I really don't want to risk getting any of us hurt, but what is the difference between us in the resistance and us as Tin Man. " Cain said.

"We have more than just perps shooting at us." Zero explained.

"It's going to come to us soon enough. I have a feeling there is going to be a civil war, Adrian. We will not be able to stay out of it then."

"But, I... don't want... what if I lost you?" Zero said, sadly.

"We risk our lives every day, Sweetheart. I mean we don't have to make a decision right now, I just wanted us to think about it." Cain said.

"Ok, I will think about it." Zero said, kissing Cain on his forehead. "Dinner smells good. Is it ready?" Zero said.

"Just about. Help Jeb set up the table and it will be." Cain said.

The three of them where eating their dinner, talking about Jeb's day at school. The sound of the phone ringing stopped the conversation. Cain got up from the table to answer it.

"Hello," he said. Cain could hear what sounded like chaos in the background. Then a muffled voice spoke.

"You really need to come down town. There was an accident." The voice said. Cain thought it was Morgan's but he was not sure.

"Who is this? What kind of accident?" this got Zero's attention. He was up from the table in a flash.

"Just come, the tavern where the Longcoats hang out, a bomb went off. Lilly was inside, with Jordan." Cain's eyes went wide at this, as his blood ran cold. He dropped the phone.

"Wyatt, what is it?" Zero asked.

"Get your coat and Jeb, we have to go now!"

"Why?"

"Lilly's hurt, I'm not sure, a bomb, Lilly was inside, that is all I know." Zero's eyes went wide as well.

"Jeb, we're going to see the Steven's." Zero called going back to the table.

"But I'm not finished with dinner." Jeb whined.

"It doesn't matter, Jebby. We have to go. Aunt Lils needs our help. Ok?"

"Is she OK?" Jeb asked, noticing his father's panicked faces.

"We hope so, but we have to go help her, so we have to go." Zero said, holding his hands out. He picked Jeb up, and rushed him over to the neighbor's a few apartments down. Once Jeb was safe, they both left, making it downtown in a hurry. They were still a few blocks away when they noticed the chaos; they rushed as fast as they could. When they saw the building, Cain gasped. The place had a huge hole within, making it hard to think that anyone could have survived that. They noticed Tin Men as well as Longcoats within the area. But all they knew was they had to fine where Lilly was. Cain noticed a Tin Man, a friend from work, so he asked him if he'd seen a girl.

"I have not seen many girls, but I heard there is one still trapped inside." The man told them. They jumped within the rubble. They noticed the dead bodies at first. Notice that most were Longcoats. Cain looked around, seeing that if maybe Jordan was among the dead. When he heard the man's panic voice, he turned to look at Jordan, as well as three other Longcoats, trying to move some rubble off a girl, a girl with dirty blonde hair, so much like her brother's except now for the parts crimson with blood.

"Lilly!" Cain yelled, as he rushed over to her, Zero not too far behind him. When the Longcoats saw them running, they pulled their guns out.

"Guys, calm down, this is their sister we are trying to save." Jordan screamed. The men put their weapons away before moving back to pick up the rubble, Cain and Zero joined in, moving the rubble off of Lilly's now crushed legs. Lilly cried out in pain, as they moved the rubble. Zero was at her side, as well as Jordan, on her other side. The two Longcoats left, going to get help. Cain just watched, helpless to do anything.

"Lils? Lilly? Hey sis, talk to me," Zero said to the battered girl.

"Adrian? What..." She coughed at this, wincing. She coughed again, this time, blood was there. They both knew that was not a good sign. Tears started to stream down Zero's face.

"Hold on, Lil's. Save your strength, help is on the way."

"Adrian... I'm .... " was all she got out, before her eyes closed.

"No, Lil's stay with us, Jordan's here, so is Wyatt, please, sis, open those eyes of yours." There was no response. Zero went to shake Lilly, but she just lay there, limply.

"Lilly! No! Please, open your eyes!" Zero screamed. Cain was there by his side.

"Adrian...." He just sat there and cried, holding his sister within his arms.

"Those bastards!" They heard Jordan say. "They did this just to get at us, but ..." He said choking up.

"Who?" Cain said angrily.

"The resistance, they have been doing this kind of shit for a while now, we have just been keeping it under wraps, but, I never thought. Lilly never comes with me when we go out with my friends. It's just.... tonight... was special. We were celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Cain asked, not even sure he wanted to know as he stared into Lilly's lifeless body.

"We just found out Lilly was pregnant. The boys wanted to take us out to...," was all he could get out before he broke down. "I never thought..."

That was too much for Cain. He wanted more information, and he knew where to get it. He stormed out of the damaged building, not caring that his lover was screaming his name.

He was down the street and was at an apartment complex before he knew it. With every step he took, the rage within him grew. He got to the apartment, and banged on the door. Morgan answered.

"Wyatt, what are...?"

"It was you, the phone call?!" Cain yelled.

"Wyatt, keep your voice down...

"Tell me!" Cain yelled again.

"Yes, it was me."

"Did you know about the bombing? I know your part of the fucking resistance, but please tell me you were not involved in that." Cain pleaded.

"Wyatt... please, you have to..."

"Did you know!?"

"Yes, but Lilly was not supposed to be there, she never goes."

"Yes, but Jordan goes."

"I know, you told me that." Cain's eyes got wide.

"You got that information from me, you fucking bastard, you killed Lilly!!!!" Cain said as he punched Morgan across the face knocking the man to the floor.

"Wyatt!" Morgan yelled, as he clinched his now bruising jaw.

"You've been sitting there, listening to me as I talked about Jordan and Lilly, picking up little bits of information that Jordan gave me. I thought we were friends! We have been partners for how many years now?"

"Wyatt! This is war!" Morgan yelled.

"You're damn right it is. You've wanted me to choose a side. Well fine, I've chosen. I would get your family out of here; the Longcoats are going to know who had a hand in the bombing."

"Wyatt you can't!" Morgan yelled.

"Watch me!" Cain said as he walked away.


	6. Zero fell within a depression

**Two days later.**

Cain dressed Jeb, getting ready for the funeral. He was dressed, but Zero was not. Zero was still in bed, and Cain did not want to disturb him until the last possible second. Since Lilly's death, Zero fell within a depression, sleeping, not doing much. Cain was the one who had to plan the funeral, for Zero could not handle it. He had never seen Zero this lost before, and it worried Cain. He was hoping that the funeral would give Zero some closure, a chance to grieve, and hopefully he could move pass this with time, but still, he couldn't believe it himself that he was burying her today.

Cain moved to the bedroom before moving into the closet and pulling out Zero's suit. Any other time, Cain and Zero would wear their Tin Man dress uniforms, but Cain was not willing to wear them at the moment. He wasn't even sure at the moment if he was going back to work after the funeral. He felt so betrayed by Morgan for his part in Lilly's death. Cain moved to the bed sitting on it before he shook Zero lightly.

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up and get dressed." Cain said softly. Zero just grumble before curling up back into the bed. "Adrian, you're going to have to get up soon." Cain heard Zero mumble something as he buried his face deeper into the pillow. Cain sighed before standing up and pulling the blanket off the bed.

"Wyatt, what the fuck?!" Zero said, sleepy.

"Up now, I need you to get dressed." Cain said. Zero looked at the suit that Cain had placed on the dresser.

"But that's tomorrow..." Zero said softly.

"No, it's today; you slept most of yesterday away, sweetheart." Cain explained.

"No, it's too soon, I can't." Zero said almost childlike as he lay back down and curled up. Cain sighed again.

"Sweetheart, please. Don't make me force you out of bed. You need to get ready, and you need to go to the service. Your son and I need you." Cain said softly tears forming in his eyes.

Zero turned to look at Cain. He moved to pull himself out of bed giving Cain a hug kissing the side of his eye lids, kissing the tears away before pulling Cain closer resting his face within the nape of Cain's neck.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'm not the only one who lost...." Zero couldn't bring himself to finish that.

"Get dressed; we need to be leaving in twenty minutes." Cain said, as he tried to pull himself out of Zero's arms. Zero just held him tighter. "Adrian, you need to get ready."

"Please, just hold me for a minute." Zero said. Cain can tell that he was crying, and a few moments later he felt the tears slip from Zero's face onto his neck. Cain held on tighter, rubbing Zero's back as Zero sobbed into him.

After a few minutes, Zero's sobs subsided. Zero moved away from Cain and slowly got dressed. Cain gave him a sad smile as he went back out into the living room. He saw Jeb was sitting on the couch, a worried look on his face.

"Is Papa okay?" Jeb asked sadly. Cain looked at Jeb not sure how to respond to the boy.

"He will be; he just… needs some time." Cain said, sadly.

Soon Zero walked out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go.

---

Zero, Cain and Jeb walked to the grave site, the final resting place of Lilly, slowly. Lilly's funeral had brought a crowd, there were a lot of Longcoats, mostly friends of Jordan's showing their support for him and his recently departed Fiancée, as he had proposed to Lilly not three hours before she was killed. There were some Tin Men mostly friends of Lilly, her partner as well as a few people that Cain and Zero knew. From the crowd it was obvious that Lilly was well loved.

Cain noticed that Lucas was there and Cain smiled, glad that Zero's partner could make it to the funeral, maybe he might be able to help Zero. When Cain looked at Zero he could tell that he was not happy at all to see the man. Zero walked up to Lucas with Cain close behind him.

"How dare you show your face here?" Zero seethed out to his partner. Cain was confused about Zero's hostility to the man.

"I'm just trying to pay my respects to the recently departed and trying to show my sorrow for what went on that day." Lucas said.

"I would get out of here, and soon, before I start to tell those nice Longcoats over there what my partner's been doing in his down time." Lucas just glared at him.

"You wouldn't do that." Lucas said.

"Wyatt turned his partner in, what makes you think I would not do the same?" And then it clicked with Cain, he was not the only one, with a partner in the resistance.

"I know you're angry at us right now, Adrian, but I just wanted to tell you. I had nothing to do with that attack. I hate violence, in that way. It should only be..."

"Just get out of here now, before I really lose control." Zero seethed out again. Lucas nodded turning to Cain.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Please, just leave." Cain said anger now in his own voice. Lucas nodded again before leaving.

"Why didn't you tell me that Lucas was part of them?" Cain asked.

"It never came up; he never tried to recruit me like Morgan." Zero said anger still within his voice.

Soon after that the funeral started, people took their seats, Cain, Zero, Jeb and Jordan in the front, along with Zero's two older brothers and sister. Zero's mother was nowhere in sight which worried Cain. The service started, and though the man, the Pastor, was saying comforting words about how great and loved Lilly was, Cain and Zero couldn't concentrate, lost within their own grief. Even Jeb was moved, moving into Zero's lap, latching onto the crying man, as Jeb cried into his Papa's jacket.

Soon they heard a crash from behind, like someone fell. They turned, to look, and Cain's blood went hot with anger. He told Rachel Zero that she was more than welcome to the funeral but that Nicholas Zero was not welcome, but here he was, stumbling though the graveyard, obviously drunk out of his mind. Cain could tell that Zero was getting upset at this.

"Let me handle this," Cain said, getting up from his chair, eyes all on him as he walked up to the stumbling man. He looked at Rachel, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask you both to leave." Cain said.

"I tried to leave without him, but he insisted on coming. I'm sorry, please she was our daughter, don't make us go."

"You can stay, Mrs. Zero, but I want him gone."

"She was my child too, you bastard." Nicholas said voice slurred, as he tried to take a swing at Cain. Cain just avoided it, watching as the man just stumbled before falling on the ground. Cain just shook his head at the man.

"You where never a father to Lilly, and don't pretend you where. I want him out of here before I get someone to remove him." Cain said, angrily at Rachel.

"Just because you're fucking my son, doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that." Nicholas yelled out at Cain. Cain turned to look at Jordan; Jordan nodded before turning to some of his friends. Two men came up to the commotion.

"Thank you gentlemen, can you please escort him, I don't care where I just want him out of my sight." Cain seethed out. The two men nodded pulling the screaming and kicking man away from the service. Rachel looked torn, between staying with her husband, and staying at the service.

"Rachel? You're welcome to stay." Cain said, softly, holding his hand out to her. She looked at it, then at her husband one last time before taking his hand. He walked her to the seats letting her take hers next to her eldest daughter before sitting back down next to Zero.

The service ended soon after that. It was time for the one last goodbye before the burial. Cain had insisted on an open coffin, despite how bruised and battered he knew Lilly was going to look. Zero, as well as most of his family, was such a visual person. He knew if Zero didn't get to see Lilly one last time, he knew that Zero would never accept that she was gone. He thought that it might even be cruel to him but Cain knew that it would help him in the long run.

They got up from their chairs and walked up to the casket. Cain was amazed on how peaceful she looked almost like she was sleeping. Zero hand moved down, stroking her hair lightly.

"Hey, little sister, I hope you're happy where you are. We miss you already, and I ..." Was all he said before he started to sob again. Cain caught him before he collapsed, and let him cry within his chest. Soon, his brothers, sister, mother and Jordan where there looking at Lilly, tears within their own eyes, saying their final goodbyes, before helping Cain pull Zero away from the casket so that others can say their goodbyes.

When that was done, the pastor closed the coffin, and Jordan, as well as Zero's brothers helped with lowering Lilly within the grave as Zero just watched, still wrapped in Cain's arms.

Zero insisted they stayed, watching as the men buried his sister. By the time they were done, most people had left, leaving only Zero's family, Jordan and Lilly's partner, April. They all stared at the grave in silence that was occasionally broken by a sob. It was Jeb who finally broke the silence.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Jeb said, softly, not sure how his father was going to react, after seeing him all day. Cain looked down at his son, and smiled sadly.

"Ok, we will go soon, buddy." Cain said, softly. He turned to look at Zero, who was looking at Jeb as well, sad smile on his face. Zero noticed the eyes on him, and looked at Cain, sadly. Cain's hand went to Zero's cheek, stroking it lightly. Cain took Jeb's hand within his, as they all three walked over to Jordan.

"I would like to speak with you for a moment before we leave." Cain said softly. Jordan just nodded as they all walked slightly away from Zero's family.

"I know this is not the time, but... Have they found him yet?" Cain asked softly.

"Morgan, no, he high tailed it out of there. He's most likely in hiding now."

"I'm sorry, I know he was part of it, I should have known he was spying on me. I'm sorry that..."

"It's not your fault, Wyatt; he's the one who did it, not you." Jordan said. Wyatt gave Jordan a hug.

"If there is anything you need, either of you, don't hesitate to ask." Jordan said. Wyatt nodded. They all three heard a little commotion over at the gravesite, the three men turned to see the Zero men arguing with their mother. Cain and Zero took a few steps closer to them. They could tell that Rachel was upset, as well as her children.

"What's going on?" Zero said.

"Mom wants to go find dad, but look." Zero's sister said, pulling up her mother's long sleeve shirt, exposing some bruises.

"Mom, I'm taking you home with me, I don't want you with him anymore." Zero's eldest brother said.

"But..." Rachel started.

"No arguing mother, we are not letting you go back to that house." Cain could tell that Rachel was going to protest again, but then stopped, nodded her head and went with her son.

Cain, Zero and Jeb all went home after that. Cain went to warm some food up for Jeb. He tried to convince Zero to eat something as well but for the fact that Cain's own belly was turning at the thought of food, he didn't push the man.

After Jeb was fed, Cain left his son on his own before moving into the bedroom, to see how Zero was. Zero was lying in bed, jacket off, but still clothed. Cain could tell he was trying to hold back more tears. Cain removed his suit jacket as well before getting in the bed, pulling Zero to him. Zero just sobbed into Cain again, and for the first time, all day, Cain let himself go, crying as well, as they held each other within their arms.

"Daddy? Papa? Are you OK?" they heard through the doorway. Cain turned to see his son, looking at them, sadly. Jeb walked in, walking up to the bed, wiping the tears from Cain's eyes.

"You have been crying, daddy." Jeb said.

"That's because Daddy is sad." Cain explained

"Because Lilly is gone?" Jeb asked. Cain nodded. Jeb moved in to hug his daddy. "Please don't be sad anymore." Cain just smiled weakly at his son's attempts to cheer him up. He picked up the boy, putting him between him and Zero. Jeb moved to hug is papa as well. When Cain saw Zero smile at this, it made him smile as well.

They all three just laid there in bed, talking, crying, and holding one another before the all drifted to sleep.


	7. Don't get sad, get even

**2 days later.**

They had spent the last few days at home. Bereavement time, as his Captain had put it. It suited Cain just as well, since after his last conversation with his partner, Cain had been debating wither he was going to stay on the force or not. But he knew with the couple of days off he might calm down enough to go back. There was a knock on the door that pulled him out of his thoughts. Cain got up, from the couch he was sitting and went to answer the door to find a familiar blond standing in his door way.

"Hello, Mrs. Stevens." Cain said motioning her in, noticing her hands where filled. She put the casserole dish and a bunch of letters, including a few news papers on the table before turning and smiling at Cain.

"How many times do I have to say, call me Kelly."

"Ok, Kelly, what brings you here today?"

"Just thought I would make you guys some food, since I wanted to make sure you three where eating well. I know its times like this that you might forget to eat, and so I decided to make sure that didn't happen. I also took the liberty of bringing up your mail. Hope you're not too upset." Cain just smiled, he couldn't remember the last time he checked the mail, and from the stack she brought up it had been a while.

"Not at all Mrs. ... Kelly."

"Well I hope you enjoy the food." She said before she walked towards the door. "And if you need me to look after Jeb, don't hesitate to ask." She said before letting herself out. Cain looked at the casserole, it smelled good, and even made his stomach growl slightly, first time it had done that since Lilly's death. He went through the mail, sorting out the junk, from the bills from the letters, which he knew where going to be sympathy cards. He started to look at the envelopes of the cards, and one caught his attention, for he recognized the handwriting. He opened the envelope, pulling the letter from it.

_Wyatt,_

_I know you're still angry at me for what has happen. But I truly am sorry that Lilly was killed. It was never my attention to hurt anyone besides the enemy. We are fighting for our lively hood here."_

Cain reed no further, he just ripped up the letter before throwing it in the trash. He was angry now. Pissed that Morgan was even trying to seek forgiveness for what he had done. Cain grabbed the newspapers, before heading back into the bedroom. Zero was still sleeping, with Jeb in the middle. Since the funeral, Jeb had been sleeping with them, a comfort for them at the moment, but Cain knew it needed to stop soon enough. He didn't want it to become a habit for the boy.

Cain sat in the bed, reading the past few days worth of news. When he opened up the newspaper for today, he let out a loud:

"Son of a Bitch!" This brought Zero out of his sleep.

"Wyatt! What the hell?" Zero said, sleepily.

"There was another bombing." Cain said, throwing the newspaper at Zero. Zero looked at the paper for a moment, and then looked at the visibly upset Cain. "Damn it, something has to be done about this."

"Wyatt, we need to stay out of this, we promised ourselves." Zero said.

"And look where that got us, Lilly's dead, more innocent people are dying. We cannot ignore this anymore, Adrian." Cain said as he got up from the bed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm calling Jordan. I want to make sure he is Ok." Cain said before moving into the living room, and dialing a number.

"Hello," came a familiar voice at the other end.

"Thank God, I was just reading about the newest bombing. I wanted to make sure you where OK."

"Yeah I was fine. I was nowhere near the blast, this time."

"The resistance is going too far with this."

"I know Wyatt, but until we are able to get some people from the resistance in custody. They are just average people, we don't want to arrest everyone to find the few, but if these bombing don't stop, that is what it's going to drive Azkadellia to do."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you know anyone in the resistance?" Cain was silent at that. "Wyatt?"

"There is one person I'm sure of, and a few I think might be."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jordan asked.

"They...are Tin men. I... They are good people."

"Ok, I can understand that, but do you want to help or not. I have a plan, I'm not sure how it would fly, but if you're willing, it might get us closer to Morgan, or maybe even get him in custody, since you said he was involved in the first bombing."

"I do want to help." Cain said.

"Then I will be there later tonight, OK?"

"Sure, just, be safe OK, I can't stand loosing anyone else at the moment."

"I can understand that. I will see you. Bye."

"See ya." Cain said. He sighed, hoping he did not regret what he was planning on doing. He turned back to the bedroom just to find Zero standing there, staring at him.

"What are you doing Wyatt?" Zero asked, worried.

"I'm going to help Jordan find Lilly's killers. He will be here later tonight."

"Wyatt..." Zero said softly. "Please, just don't do anything stupid. I, we can't lose you too." Cain just smiled at Zero, pulling him into a hug.

---

Jordan showed up at the door about six hours later, dressed in civilian clothes. Cain ushered Jordan in and they both sat on the couch, while Zero sat with Jeb at the table, helping him with his schoolwork that Jeb had missed while being out. Cain could tell it was just a guise to make Zero look uninterested but still listen in, but Cain didn't care at the moment.

"So what is going on?" Cain asked, not caring enough for pleasantries.

"I talked with some of my CO's. We'd like to ask for your help to get Morgan, to flush him out." Jordan said a little nervously.

"What do you need me to do?" Cain said. Jordan paused for a moment before speaking.

"We want you to join up with the resistance?"

"WHAT!?" Cain said loudly.

"We think they will accept you in. You may have been angry after Lilly died, but we still think they would want you to join. I know Lilly was worried for a while that you two were going to join up with the resistance, scared that we be enemies. Tell them you want to join up, so that things like Lilly will never happen again. I don't care what you tell them, but we think you can make it into the resistance, and seeing that Morgan was your partner, we think he would seek you out," Jordan said.

"I'm not sure if they would go for it, after all I turned Morgan in." Cain said.

"Tell them it was a bad lapse in judgment, grief over Lilly's death." Jordan said.

"You want him to use Lilly's death as an excuse to get into the resistance." Zero said angrily from the table.

"Yes, because we are going to do this to get to Morgan, he already admitted he was involved in that bombing. He may have been involved in more."

"I'll do it." Cain said.

"What!?" Zero said from the table. "Wyatt you can't be serious, you're going to get yourself killed."

"No I'm not." Cain said, getting up, moving back to the trash, pulling out the ripped up letter from earlier and handed it to Zero.

"What is this?" Zero asked.

"Morgan, trying to apologize for Lilly's death. He wants my forgiveness. It will make him blind." Cain said before turning to look at Jordan. "You're right, he will seek me out as soon as I join."

"What if you're found out. What if they kill you? Wyatt, think of Jeb, how is his life going to be if his father is dead." Jeb picked his head up at that.

"Is daddy going to die? Like Lilly?" Jeb said, tears within his eyes.

"It's okay, Jeb." Cain said moving to the table, picking up his son.

"I don't want daddy to die, don't go!" Jeb said, crying. Cain just held his son while he glared at Zero.

"You didn't have to scare him like that." Cain said, through gritted teeth.

"He's going to have to get prepared, since his father is stupid. You're going to end up dead." Jeb balled more in Cain's arms. "And I will be all alone; Jeb and I would be alone." Zero said, tears within his own eyes but Cain did not care at the moment.

"Jordan, can you excuse me for a moment, I need to calm my son down." Jordan just nodded as Cain took Jeb to his room. He sat on the bed rocking the crying child gently.

"Jeb, shh, it's alright. Nothing is going to happen." Cain said.

Jeb sniffled, "But Papa said you were going to die like Aunt Lilly."

"Papa was just angry. Daddy has a job to do. He has to go find the man that hurt Lilly. Do you understand that?"

Jeb nodded. "I just don't want you to get hurt daddy."

"I'll be careful, Buddy. I promise." Jeb just nodded again as Cain laid the boy down on his bed.

"You promise to come back?" Jeb said, trying to hold back his sniffles.

"I promise to do my best." Cain could hear the voices in the living room and he sighed.

"Looks like papa is getting in a fight with Jordan, you okay by yourself?" Jeb just nodded. Cain moved down to kiss Jeb on the forehead before moving to the doorway.

-Meanwhile in the living room-

Jordan noticed the glare he was getting from Zero.

"You really didn't need to scare the kid like that." Jordan said.

"How I talk to my son is none of your fucking business." Zero snapped back.

"What's your problem?"

"The fact your trying to send Wyatt on a suicide mission." Zero snapped at Jordan.

"It's not a suicide mission. Wyatt will be fine. You're overreacting." Jordan snapped back.

"Am I?"

"You're just scared of losing someone else, I get that. But you're only pushing him faster into the decision by the way your acting." Zero was silent at that. "I'm surprised you're not all for this, I thought you wanted to get Lilly's killer."

"I do, but not at the cost of Wyatt's safety." Zero said.

"You can't stop me, Adrian; I've made up my mind." Cain said from behind them. Zero turned to Cain.

"Love, please reconsider this, for me, for Jeb." Zero pleaded.

"I'm doing this for you and Jeb. For the safety of everyone. If we can get them to stop, think of how many lives we can save, Adrian."

"But..." Zero said, but he could tell by the look in Cain's eyes, there was no talking him out of this. Zero just let out a frustrated growl before moving to the bedroom, closing the door as he went.

"He will come around." Cain said with a sigh.

"I hope so." Jordan said, eyeing the door.

"So what do I need to do?"

"You said you knew some people in the resistance. Approach them; tell them you want to help, so that tragedies like Lilly's never happen again."

"What if they don't believe me?" Cain asked.

"Then just walk away. All I ask of you is to try."

They talked for a bit, about strategies, things that might help Cain when talking with the resistance. And the more and more they talked, the more nervous Cain got, for he knew this was going to be the first time he had to lie out right, but right now, he do just about anything to catch Lilly's killer.

After Jordan left, Cain went to go checkup on Jeb. He found that Jeb was sound asleep. He sat on the bed for a moment, watching his boy sleep. He was a little worried about what would happen if something did go wrong but Cain knew that he had to do something to stop this madness. He got up from the bed and softly walked out of Jeb's bedroom, closing the door.


	8. Yeah for make up Sex

_ He got up from the bed and softly walked out of Jeb's bedroom, closing the door._

Cain sighed softly, looking at the closed door to his bedroom. He was unsure of what to do, wither to risk going into the bedroom, or just sleeping on the couch. Zero and he have had fights, but nothing like this. Normally one gives in, one caves or compromises and they work it through, but Cain knew, there was going to be no compromises, no caving. He knew that Zero was going to be mad, but he was unsure of how to proceed. He knew he didn't want to go to bed angry at his lover, and vice versa, so Cain walked slowly to the door, opening it softly, looking in.

The first thing he noticed was that Zero was not on the bed. He turned to look at the reading chair, and noticed that Zero was staring directly at him, a glare on his face. He then noticed the glass within Zero's hand as well as the bottle next to the chair.

"You had one stashed in the bedroom I see." Cain's tone was low and angry, for he had been trying so hard to move him away from the bottle, but now, it seemed he just led him straight to it.

"Good thing for you I did, for until I did, I had only one thing running through my mind." Zero said back angrily, taking another drink before pointing to the other side of the bed. Cain moved to see what he was looking for and was shocked to find a duffle bag, with clothes resting on top.

"I see. Are you that upset, that you would risk ruining the past eight years with me?" Cain said.

"Like I said, the bottle got my mind off it. Calmed me down." Zero said draining the last of his cup.

"Using it as a crutch, you mean, My God you are so like you're..." Cain stopped himself but he knew he was already too late. He heard the glass shatter as it hit the wall.

"Don't you dare bring him up, not now! Not ever!" Zero yelled out. "I'm nothing like my father!" Zero said his eyes almost maddening. He did look so much like his father at that moment, but Cain knew he was only like this because Cain pushed him into it. Cain felt guilt wash over him.

"I know." Cain said softly. "I was angry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, that was a low blow." Zero looked at Cain, anger still within his eyes, but soon they soften and then the sorrow washed over his face.

"I'm just scared, love. I just don't, I can't lose you." Zero said softly, tears within his steely gray eyes. Cain moved up to Zero, sad smile on his face.

"And I'm sorry, but this is just something I have to do. If I don't I will regret it for the rest of my life." Cain said, slipping his hand up to cup the side of Zero's face. "I know you're worried about my safety, but I think I will be fine. You know me, if I thought I was not coming home from this, I wouldn't do it. I'm coming home."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Cain said before he moved in, kissing Zero's forehead. He moved down to kiss the tears away from his lover's eyes then his cheeks before he let his lips brush softly to Zero's. Cain felt Zero's hand slip within his hair before pulling him within a passionate kiss. Cain felt Zero's tongue and he parted his lips to let it slip within his mouth. He could taste the whiskey on his tongue and could smell it on his breath. At that, Cain broke away.

"Adrian, you're drunk, I think it would be better..."

"Please, I need you right now." Zero said softly. Cain looked within those pleading eyes of his. He sighed softly before nodding his head, pulling his lover with him, so that they were both lying on the bed. They were both on their sides, facing each other. Zero smiled at Cain before moving in to kiss him so softly, yet so passionate at the same time. Zero's fingers went to the buttons of Cain's shirt, slowly unbuttoning them, occasionally letting his fingers slip beneath the fabric stroking lightly at the flesh within, as he unbutton the rest of the shirt.

Zero gently pushed Cain onto his back, letting the shirt just fall open, exposing his chest to him. Zero smiled at Cain before moving into kiss his lips, so softly. He moved down slowly to kiss Cain's chin, which caused Cain to lean his head back, exposing his neck to Zero. Zero greedily kissed up to the nape of Cain's neck, licking and sucking ever so gently, causing Cain to squirm at the light touches.

Cain had never known Zero to be so gentle, so loving while just kissing him. It was different, and it was intoxicating. Cain was already rock hard at this, and he knew they were just getting started. When Zero nipped lightly at Cain's neck, Cain let out a low, deep moan. Zero just smiled moving up to Cain's ear, before sucking lightly on the lobe, causing another moan from the man.

"I love you, Wyatt." Zero said softly in his ear, causing Cain to smile.

"I love you too, Adrian." Zero chuckled softly at that causing a shiver to run down Cain's back.

"I'm going to show you just how much I love you. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be begging for me to release you." Cain bit his lip at this and he squirmed as Zero's words where sending wonderful sensations all over his body.

"Sounds like fun." Cain said voice deep and he smiled as he saw Zero shiver at that. Zero moved back down, kissing Cain's neck again before moving to the other side, kissing and licking Cain's neck. Zero moved to kiss down Cain's shoulder, pushing the fabric of the shirt off more as he went.

Zero soon moved down Cain's chest licking as he went. He captured Cain's nipple in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it, causing a hiss from Cain. He spent his time, ravaging Cain's nipple until Cain was whimpering. He smiled at this, and then kissed over to the other one, giving it just as much attention as the first. Cain was not sure how much more of this he could take. Zero hadn't even touched him, and he felt like he was on the verge of coming. Zero's mischievous eyes looked up into Cain's as he kissed down to Cain's stomach, causing Cain to pant with anticipation.

Zero swirled his tongue around Cain's belly button before moving down to the edge of the man's pants. Cain felt Zero's finger tips slip within the edge of the pants, teasing him. Cain had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out too loud. Cain felt Zero unbutton his pants, and Cain smiled down at Zero and he watched him pull the annoying fabric free from his hips, and slowly slide it down his legs, leaving him bare and exposed to Zero's attacks. Zero just stared at Cain, looking at his cock, so hard, and dripping with pre-cum begging to be touched. Zero just smiled, knowing he had other plans for the man.

Zero's hands slipped into Cain's hands and then he pulled Cain up into a sitting position. Cain just looked at him lovingly. Zero just smiled at him before moving to Cain's shoulders, pushing the shirt off them and off Cain's body. Zero just smiled wider at Cain, who was now completely exposed to him, and Cain loved every second of it.

Zero lightly pushed Cain, moving him so that he was now lying on his stomach, arms folded in front of him, his head rest on them, while his erection pressed ever so nicely to the bed. Cain felt Zero's hands on his shoulders, rubbing lightly before his mouth took over, leaving small kisses and licks, causing Cain to growl softly.

Zero kissed his way up to the back of Cain's neck, letting his teeth scrape slightly against it, causing a shout from the man. Zero moved down kissing and nipping at Cain's shoulder blades as his hand when to knead at the flesh of them causing another moan from his lover. Cain could have sworn he felt the smile on Zero's lips before the man leaned across him, reaching for the nightstand and for what Cain knew what was in it. Cain groaned lightly at this, for as Zero draped his middle over Cain's back, Cain could feel Zero's erection through the fabric of Zero's pants, hard and pulsing, just as much as Cain's was. Cain was still amazed at the control Zero had, for he would have lost it long ago if he was in charge.

Zero pulled himself back up to the bed, tube within his hand. Cain just smiled at that as Zero went back to the lavish attention at Cain's back, massaging, while licking and biting, extracting all kinds of noises from Cain.

Zero's hands snuck down, rubbing at Cain's lower back, causing a moan from the man. Zero just smiled, as his hand went down to cup Cain's ass. Cain smiled as this. He felt a light squeeze and Cain had to bite back a moan. He felt Zero's hand leave his ass and then he felt a light smack, which caused Cain to jump, sliding his erection across the surface of the bed. This light friction caused Cain to purr ever so nicely. Cain felt Zero's hand move to the other cheek, before giving it a smack as well. The friction was just too much for Cain. He started to move his hips, rubbing his erection into the bed. He soon felt hands rest on his hips, stilling him.

"You need to stop that, Love, or you're going to end this too quickly." Zero said before moving to kiss Cain's lower back. Cain then heard the familiar snap of the tube and Cain just moaned again. He soon felt Zero's slick fingers sliding between Cain's cheeks and Cain purred as he felt Zero's fingers rub up against his entrance. Cain tried to push against them but Zero's hand just went to still him again.

"Please, Adrian, I need... something!" Zero just chuckled, before moving down, whispering in Cain's ear.

"I told you I would make you beg." Zero said before pushing a finger into Cain, and Cain just buried his face within his arms, trying to keep himself from screaming out. Zero slowly moved his finger within Cain, causing Cain to whimper again. Zero prepared him, slowly, stroking that spot on occasion, that made Cain see stars. Cain was about to reach his breaking point, when Zero finally stopped, pulling his fingers from Cain, who gave him a whimper in protest. Zero whispered hotly into Cain's ear again.

"Turn over love." Cain did what was asked, turning, to look at Zero. Zero just smiled at him as he went to remove his shirt. Cain just smiled, letting his hands wander across Zero's chest, moving to pinch at one of is nipples, receiving a growl from the man, before he pulled Cain's hands off of him, shaking his head. Cain just pouted.

"I want to take my time making love to you, Wyatt."

"And I want to see you lose control." Cain said back voice dripping with sex.

"Maybe another day, love," He said before slipping out of those jeans, lying next to Cain. Cain went to press his luck at that as his hand went to grasp at Zero's erection, giving it a few quick strokes. Zero cried out, but didn't stop him. Cain just smiled before pushing Zero onto his back, before sliding down his body, a playful look on his face. Zero just watched as Cain went to nuzzle his hips before moving to kiss the head of Zero's erection. Zero just purred as he felt Cain's tongue lightly stroke the tip. He watched as Cain took him in his mouth, sucking and licking, slowly, just how he liked it.

Before long Zero had to pull Cain off of him, letting his member slip from Cain's mouth before pushing Cain back down to the bed and moving on top of him smiling down at him.

"Don't think you've won, you minx. I still plan on taking my time with you, making you scream as you come." Cain smiled at that.

"Not too loud, or we might have company again."

"He's sound asleep, I'm sure you will not wake him." Zero just smiled before moving to position himself at Cain's entrance, he moved to grasp at Cain's hips before pushing, slowly into Cain. Cain covered his mouth to keep from screaming as he felt Zero enter him. Zero moved to pull Cain's hand away from his mouth.

"I want to hear you scream, Love."

"But..." was all he got out before Zero thrusts in hard, and Cain let out a loud moan.

"There it is." Zero said with a smile before slowly thrusting in again. Cain moved his hands to his own shaft, stroking along with Zero's thrusts. Zero's pace was agonizingly slow, pushing in with long, deep strokes causing Cain to pant with excitement.

"Adrian, please, God!" Cain panted out.

"Please what, Love?" Zero asked

"More, I need you, faster please, I can't take it anymore." Cain said, nearly breathless. Zero looked down at Cain's pleading face, before he started to quicken his pace, to Cain's delight. Zero moved to hook his arm under one of Cain's knees, before pushing deeper within the man.

"Yes, God, Yes, just like that!" Cain screamed, not caring anymore. Zero just smiled more as he pushed faster into Cain's body. Cain panted, moaned and cursed and Zero could tell that he was getting closer, as close as he was. He pushed in a few more times.

"Oh God! Wyatt, you feel so good, fuck! I'm so close, come for me baby." At that he felt Cain tighten around him, as Zero let out a loud shout, coming within Cain as Cain spilled out on his stomach and chest.

Zero collapsed next to Cain, out of breath, and completely sated. They just laid there trying to catch their breaths.

"I think I need to piss you off more, hun, for the makeup sex was breathtaking." Cain said jokingly. He felt his arm get punched at that.

"Mood killer." Cain just pulled Zero in tighter at that. "Shower or...?" Zero asked.

"I'm too tired to move." Cain said, voice already filled with sleep. Zero just smiled, moving to get some tissues before helping Cain clean up his mess the best they could before throwing the mess in the trash bin. Zero just smiled at Cain before curling into his arms. Cain yawned and closed his eyes. Zero closed his eyes as well, starting to drift off to sleep.

A scream that could be heard through the wall, woke both them up with in a flash. Cain sat up in a hurry, leaping from the bed, pulling on his robe. Zero was right behind him, pulling on his as well. They were both in Jeb's room, Cain sitting on the bed, trying to wake the screaming boy up, while Zero watched, trying to breathe, for he did not even noticed he had forgotten in his panic. Jeb's eyes flew open at Cain's shakes to wake him up and Jeb was in his arms in a flash, crying his eyes out.

"Daddy!" Jeb scream, sobbing uncontrollable.

"Jeb, it's okay, we are here." Cain said, rubbing Jeb's back. The boy started to calm down a little.

"Please Daddy, don't leave, I don't want you to die." At this Cain looked up at Zero, glaring. Zero sighed heavily.

"Hey, buddy." Zero said, sitting beside Cain and Jeb turned, to look at him. "Daddy is going to be fine."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said, I was angry. Your dad is going to do something I don't like, and I overreacted. Papa was just being stupid. Daddy is going to be fine. He's too hardheaded to die." Despite his anger at Zero, Cain chuckled lightly at this.

"Jeb, I'm going to be fine, you have no reason to worry about it." Cain said, hugging his son closer to him.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you two tonight." Jeb said, looking up at Cain, eyes pleading.

"Sure, Jebby." Zero said.


	9. Cain puts the plan in motion

**Next day**

Cain went to the precinct, needing to talk to his chief. He asked for another week off, knowing that Zero was in no shape at the moment to return to work. He was also worried about Jeb, for he told them last night that he was scared to go back to school, because he thought it might be bombed. They understood where the fear came from, but nothing they could say to the boy could make him change his mind. He had already stopped by the school to pick up his missed work, so the boy wouldn't get too far behind, but he knew that after this week, that they were going to make the boy go back to school.

After talking with the chief, Cain insisted that he talked to Zero's partner personally. It wasn't too hard to find him, since Zero's leave of absence; Lucas had been asked to desk it instead of working solo. Cain quickly found him at his desk. Cain sat on the desk, knowing it would piss the hell out of Lucas, but when Lucas looked up to see Cain sitting there, he just went back to his paper work.

"I need to talk to you. Lunch? My treat." Cain said.

"What brought this on? Last time I saw you, you two were yelling at me."

"We weren't yelling; we were just upset. We're not angry at you, in fact, that is what I came here to talk to you about, so please, lunch?" Cain said. Lucas just gave him an unsure look before nodding.

Lucas and Cain walked out of the precinct in silence. They walked to a tavern, a common Tin Man hang out, and from what Cain learned from Jordan, a suspected resistance meeting place. When Cain requested a table in the back Lucas just gave him a raised eyebrow but kept quiet.

They sat down and the waitress got their order and as soon as she was out of ear shot is when Lucas spoke.

"OK what is this all about?" Lucas said.

"I just wanted to tell you that Adrian will not be making it back for at least another week. He's taking Lilly's death pretty hard. I'm hoping he will be fine in a week, as it is we've had to use up all our vacation to do this."

"Ok, so why drag me out here to say this. Why not just tell me at the precinct?"

"I also wanted to apologize.... for the way we treated you at the funeral. We were upset. We were just lashing out and I'm sorry for that. We should have let you stay."

"So are you still mad at the resistance?"

"Hells yes, if it wasn't for their bomb, then Lilly would still be alive. But Adrian and I also know not all of the resistance is united. There are some that believe in the violence, and some that don't."

"And that is why you are here then? To talk with one of them that doesn't believe in violence?"

"Yes and no." Cain said. Cain could tell that it confused Lucas.

"What do you mean?"

"We want to help, me and Adrian. The night of the bombing, we made the decision to help the resistance, the bombing just delayed that."

"You want to help the people who killed Lilly? I don't believe that."

"And why not, Adrian and I want to help, so tragedies like this never happen again. I mean, Jordan was just saying the other day, that if these bombings don't stop, that the Longcoats where just going to start arresting people off the street. Interrogating, torturing people and their families until they capture all the resistance."

"You're kidding me?!" Lucas shouted.

"No I'm not. You know how bad that would be? I can just see them doing that, rounding up whole families. Adrian and I couldn't stand for it."

"Thanks for the warning though, but I'm not sure how much the resistance would listen to me." Lucas confessed.

"Would they listen to Morgan? I knew he was involved in the bombing?" Cain probed.

"I thought you hated him."

"I did, I still do, but I know he would listen to me. If I could get him, or anyone to reconsider these attacks, I would do almost anything." Cain said.

"Why would he listen to the man who turned him in?" Lucas asked.

"He sent me a letter, apologizing for getting Lilly involved. I know his intentions were in the right place, but he needs to wake up to the fact that what he is doing is only going to make Azkadellia tighten her strangle hold on the people." Cain said sadly.

"You surprise me Cain. We were afraid you were going to side with the Longcoats after what happened." Lucas said. Cain smiled at that.

"Do you really think I would sink that low?" Cain said.

"I guess I should have had a little more faith in you two." Cain just kept smiling at that. "I'll give you a call, tonight or tomorrow. I will let you know what they decided."

"Thank you Lucas, You will not regret this." Cain said.

----

**Two Days Later**

Cain received a knock on the door. A smile went across Cain's face but as he moved to open it, he forced the smile away. He opened the door to find Jordan at his door step, holding a bag in hand.

"Hello? What are you doing here?" Cain asked Jordan.

"Wyatt, hey, I just wanted to come over to see how you were doing. I heard that you both where taking another week off, so… I brought food." Jordan said, as he held up the bag. "Just thought you would like some company."

"Sure, I guess we are up for it. Come in." Cain said as he motioned the man in. As soon as the door closed, Cain's smile returned. "Do you really think they are watching the apartment?"

"I would. I say it's better to be safe than sorry. So where are Zero and Jeb?" Jordan said.

"Jeb's room, working on homework. So what's in the bag?"

"Food, as well as some other items."

"Like what?" Cain asked.

"Well..." Jordan said before putting the bag on the table. He pulled out the food, from the smell, Cain guess burgers from the local tavern, but Cain wasn't interested in food at the moment. Jordan pulled out a box. Cain just looked at it, confused.

"I tried to get it as close as I could, from memory." Jordan said, handing the box to Cain. Cain opened up and was shocked to see a watch that looked almost identical to the one he owned.

"Ok, so you gave me a watch?" Cain said

"It's a listening device, Azkadellia made it, so we know when it is time to strike. We can also listen to you, to make sure everything is going as planned. We need to come up with a codeword, something that if you get a feeling that things are going wrong, we can get in there and pull you out." Cain thought for a moment.

"Adora." Jordan just looked at him for a moment.

"Your ex-wife?" Jordan asked.

"That's something that is not going to come up but I can work it in if I feel things are going wrong." Jordan let out a light chuckle at this.

"That's a great one. Wyatt, I guess you just have a knack for this kind of thing. So when is the meeting taking place?"

"Tomorrow, midday. Morgan wants to talk to me. I think that would be your best bet on getting him. They wouldn't tell me where it's going to be though." Cain explained.

"That's fine, there is a tracking device within the watch."

"Wow! Sparing no expense on this mission I see…"

"If we can get these bombings to stop, it would be worth it, don't you think?"

"I guess. Anything else you need me to know?" Cain asked.

"That the Sorceress is extremely grateful for the service you're providing to the O.Z."

"Sorceress?" Cain asked again.

"It's what Azkadellia likes us to call her, but I'm sure you will find that out soon enough? You are going to join up after this right?" Cain just sighed at this.

"I'm not sure right now. Let's just get through tomorrow and we will see." Jordan just smiled at him.

---

**Next day**

Cain got up and got dressed like it was any other day. Zero just watched Cain from the bed, worry in his eyes. Zero got up from the bed, leaving Jeb alone to sleep more, moving over to Cain. He watched as Cain pulled his new watch from its box, putting it on. Zero moved up behind him, wrapping his arms around Cain's waist, pulling him against his chest.

"Is there anything I could do, anything I could say, that would make you not go today." Zero said. Cain just sighed, turning so that he faced Zero.

"We talked about this, Adrian. I'm doing this to stop the killings, if I could just save one life..." Cain said.

"I know, love, but why don't you just join up with the Army, I know you will still be in danger but you would not be in the middle of an enemy stronghold. I… I just have a bad feeling about this mission. I'm just worried you're not coming back from it."

"I thought I was too hardheaded to die?" Zero smiled at that. "Adrian, I'm coming home. Things will be fine. I will be fine. And after today, we can see to it that no more people get hurt like Lilly. I'm doing this for her, you, as well as myself. No more innocent people are going to die on my watch."

"So you have decided I guess?"

"On what?" Cain asked.

"You're joining up?" Zero explained.

"Like I told Jordan, I haven't made up my mind. I just know that I can't go back to being a Tin Man."

"It was my dream anyway; you just came along for the ride." Zero said with a smile. "As long as you're happy, I'll support any more choices you make. And after this, if you choose to join up, I will follow you this time."

"Are you sure about that? I know how much you've always wanted to be a Tin Man."

"In the past two weeks, I've felt really betrayed by the whole lot. I think a change is in order and if this is what you want, I will give it a shot. Tin Man, Longcoat, they are both the same. They are both just trying to serve and protect; only the names are different." Cain just smiled up at him.

"We will talk about it when I get back, OK?" Cain said, moving his hand to cup Zero's cheek. Zero smiled.

"Sure," Zero said before moving in to kiss Cain softly. The kiss soon turned more passionate. Zero pushed deeper into the kiss, almost desperately, feeling like that this might be the last time he might hold this man in his arms and right now he was not letting go.

----

Cain left the apartment giving Jeb and Zero a kiss goodbye. He could still tell that Zero was worried but he kept it to himself in front of Jeb. He could tell that Jeb was also worried but they both assured him he was going to be alright. He left, making it to the meeting place, outside the precinct.

"This meeting place is pretty open. Have you ever thought you would get noticed here?" Cain asked.

"Why? A good number of Tin Men are part of the resistance."

"Really?" Cain said astonished.

"Yep, we've even had meetings inside the precinct before."

"Wow, didn't think the resistance was that organized at the moment."

"They are in some parts, aren't in others, I'm sure you could help to fix some of the problems. You're a natural born leader, Wyatt; I can see you running the whole operation within a few months." Lucas said with a laugh. Cain just smiled at this.

"If you say so. So where is this meeting? Are we meeting in the precinct today?" Cain asked.

"No, we're going to meet somewhere close by."

"Ok then, lead the way." Cain said motioning for Lucas to go ahead of him.

"Ah, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need to check you Wyatt."

"I figured as much, I didn't bring anything but you have to do what you have to do." Lucas just smiled before moving to pat down Cain, seeing if he was caring any weapons on him.

"I heard that you still hang out with Jordan. That he even came by last night?" Cain laughed lightly.

'Damn Jordan was right on the money about that.' Cain thought.

"Yes he shows up occasionally. We got attached to him, before Lilly died." Cain explained.

"How do you feel about working against him? Spying on him for us?" Lucas said, finishing the pat down.

"I feel a little uncomfortable, only for the fact he's a good kid and I don't want to see him get hurt. If there is any information I could get from him, that would help you, without getting him killed, I would give it up freely."

"Then I suggest you start to distance yourself from him. You may be hesitant on killing him if needed too, but I'm sure, if he knew you were helping us, he would not hesitate for a second on killing you." Lucas said before walking away from the precinct, as Cain followed.

They soon walked up to a tavern, a tavern that Cain had been in many times. It was a local Tin Man hangout, and where Morgan took him many times to persuade him to join the resistance. Cain just shook his head. He should have known that this place was linked with the resistance.

"Look familiar?" Lucas asked.

"Very."

"Yeah, my family owns it. Family business and all."

"So your family is a part of it too?" Cain asked.

"Most of it. My parents, younger sister, and her family." For the first time since he started this whole cover, he hesitated. All he had to do is leave, mention Adora's name, and it's over. Lucas saw Cain hesitate.

"Wyatt, are you OK?" Cain just blinked for a second, racking his mind for some reason.

"I don't know. When you said sister, my mind thought of Lilly. It's been doing that a lot lately."

"You two were really close?"

"I don't care if we were not blood related; she was my younger sister too." Lucas just nodded before they walked within the tavern. Lucas just walked through the place, nodding to some people within, as they made it to the back of the tavern. After that, they made their way down some stairs, to the cellar. Cain noticed, after he walked down the steps, four men, two he recognized as Tin Man, one he had no clue about and Morgan. A smile spread across Cain's lips when he saw the man.

'We have him.' Cain thought.

"Morgan." Cain said, opening his arms to embrace the man.

"Wyatt, I knew you would come around eventually. I'm so glad to see you here."

"Oh you have no idea how happy I am to see you too, Morgan."

"You know I never meant to hurt Lilly right?"

"If I thought you did, do you think I would be here right now? Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed at you." Morgan was shocked at Cain's words. "But, if I stayed home, and did nothing about it, then I'm just as bad as the people who caused it. Morgan, I'm here to tell you that if you don't stop your attacks, then Azkadellia is just going to start arresting everyone until she gets to you, and your men."

"And that is why we need to keep doing it. We need to get rid of her forces; we need to take back out kingdom, so that the Queen could rule again." Cain just looked at Morgan. He knew after this, he was not going to regret his decision.

They soon heard commotion from up above. Morgan made a motion to one of the men, and they went up stairs quickly, just to bump into another man, running down the stairs.

"Morgan!! Longcoats are here." The man said. Morgan looked at Cain at that.

"If you give yourself up quietly, they will spare the people here, they want you." Cain said to Morgan.

"You sold us out?!" Morgan yelled.

"I'm only bringing a killer to justice!" Cain yelled back.

"Wyatt, my God, I can't believe you did this!" Lucas said.

"Don't fight them, Lucas, I did this on the condition that you would be freed after this. I didn't know your family was involved, I'll see what I can do for them."

"You bastard!" Cain heard Morgan say before he saw the flash of metal. He felt the blade enter his side, and he just looked up at Morgan, shock in his eyes as Morgan looked at him, anger within his. Cain could hear the boots of the Longcoats storming down the stairs as the blade left his body. He looked down, watching his blood pour from his body, shocked at what he saw.

"Wyatt!" He heard a voice say.

'Jordan?' Cain thought as he collapsed to the floor. He heard voices, he heard yelling but he couldn't make out what they said as he just looked at his hands, covered in his own blood. It wasn't long after that, when he blacked out.

---

Hides before the fangirls kills me.


	10. Jeb gets kidnapped

Cain felt a delicate hand stroke his cheek lightly, slowly bringing him out of his slumber.

"Wyatt, wake up." He heard a feminine voice say. Cain slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the woman, with raven hair. She smiled down at him, almost, predatory like. He blinked again, not sure how he got here. A quick flash of the blade in his mind and his hand was on his side.

"My Viewers healed you, Wyatt, but you still lost a lot of blood. You're going to need some time to recover."

"Where am I?" Cain said weakly. The woman's smiled wider.

"My tower."

"Azkadellia?" The woman nodded as she stroked his cheek again. "Do you always visit your hurt soldiers?"

"No, just the special ones. I'm proud of you, Wyatt, for all the work you did for me and my men."

"What about Lucas?" Cain asked.

"Released, just as we promised, but I think that's only going to hurt you in the long run."

"What about his family?" He could tell Azkadellia was getting a little annoyed but she smiled and answered.

"We kept his father, but released the rest." Cain nodded at that.

"You need to shut down the Tin Men, or you're going to have a civil war soon." Cain said, trying to get up.

"Shhh! Don't worry your pretty little head over it. We heard. It's being taken care of as we speak. I'm giving them all a chance to join, or they are arrested. A simple choice, in my opinion. What about you Wyatt? Are you ready to join with me?" Azkadellia said as she continued to stroke his cheek, almost lovingly. Cain took one look into Azkadellia's eyes. Something about them told him that saying no to this woman would be a mistake. He nodded.

"Good boy." She purred out. "Your family has been notified, and they are on their way. I would rest until they get here." And almost as if her words where magic, he felt himself slip back into a deep sleep.

----

Cain woke again. He felt a hand on his, this one, more masculine in nature. He smiled as he opened his eyes. He looked over to see Zero, who had pulled up a chair to the bed, laid his head on the bed, and fell asleep, while holding his hand. The sight of Zero made him happy. He turned his head, looking at the rest of the room. He saw that Jeb had curled himself on another chair within the room and was asleep as well. He felt Zero's hand squeeze his and he turned to see Zero's eyes where open as well.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Cain said, weakly.

"Don't 'Hey there, sweetheart' me," Zero said with a sleepy yet angry voice. "I'm mad at you, for making me worry, for making Jeb worry."

"I didn't think Morgan was going to overreact the way he did." Zero glared at him.

"I did, and I have been telling you to be careful ever since you got it in that stupid head of yours to go try to save the world."

"I'm fine, Adrian," Cain said with a smile.

"You where stabbed, Wyatt. Jordan was covered in your blood when he came and got us. Do you know how terrified we were?" Cain moved his hand to cup Zero's cheek.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Zero's hands when to either side of Cain's hand, holding Cain's hand, and pulling it up to give it a light kiss.

"I could have lost you today, Wyatt. I was so close to losing you. Please, don't ever do that to me again."

"I promise I will do my best to never scare you like that again."

---

**2 weeks later**

It took a few days for Cain to build up his strength, but once he did, he insisted that they return to their home. Azkadellia had pleaded with them that she wanted her newest members of her family to stay in the tower with her, but Cain's stubbornness won out. He wanted Jeb to return to school, even if Azkadellia had tutors on hand for the Longcoat's children.

The news of his heroism, as Azkadellia put it, had widely been spread across the O.Z. And the night that Cain had been stabbed, Azkadellia had taken over the Tin Men, shutting them down for good. There were some that joined, some that fought and some that had fled. Lucas was one of them that fled. Cain figured as much, but he still wanted to give the man a chance.

After a week of being back in his own surroundings, he almost felt like it was a mistake. Cain and Zero put on their new identities, and did the assignments that had been given to them, which at the moment wasn't much different from their jobs as a Tin Man, because all they were doing was patrolling the streets and keeping the peace. It was nice to have Zero as his partner for a change, for he knew, his lover was not going to betray him. But it wasn't the job that was getting to him, it was the people. There were several people, who would come up and thank him for what he did, for stopping the violence, but there were many more people who would glare at him, spit at him, and yell at him that he doomed them all. Those were hard to take. He could understand why the Longcoats where as hostile as they where, with that kind of treatment, day in and day out, it would make the most patience man into a tyrant.

Another blow to them that made Cain regret his decision to stay was his neighbors. The looks he received, and the avoidance, even the Stevens where avoiding them. He could see that Kelly was trying, giving him smiles when they passed, but her husband, Joel, wouldn't even make eye contact with them anymore. They started to receive hateful letters on their door, telling them they were not welcome there anymore.

Cain and Zero could stand the treatment they received, but Jeb couldn't. He came home more times than not in tears, being teased by his fellow classmates, being told that his father was a murderer. He talked to Jeb's teacher but he could tell that she was not going to be any help in the matter. For all Cain knew, she was encouraging the teasing.

"I think we might need to think about moving," Cain said walking out of Jeb's room. He had been so upset when he picked him up at Alyssa's today. She told him he been crying all afternoon. He didn't even want to eat that night, all he wanted to do was sleep. It broke Cain's heart to see his son like that. And the fact that Jeb didn't even want to tell him about it made it worse.

"We're just going to be giving into the people, letting them win if we do." Zero said.

"I don't care; I can't stand to see Jeb like that. Not again. My poor baby…" Cain said tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

"Azkadellia said that we could always stay at the tower, there are living quarters, and some are made for families. It would get Jeb away from the teasing."

"Maybe," There was a knock on the door then. Cain was surprised at this, for they were not expecting any visitors. Both Cain and Zero were on their feet, and at the door, not sure who was behind it. When Cain opened it, he was shocked at what he found.

"Adora?" Cain said looking at his ex-wife in his door way. It was obvious that she was pregnant; Cain would have had to guess about six months along. She smiled before pushing herself into their home.

"So where is Jeb?" She said as she looked around the small apartment.

"What are you doing here, Adora, we haven't seen hide or hair of you in…." Cain started but Adora interrupted him.

"Four years, I know, I've gotten married, and we are about to start a family. I also recently heard what..." She said with a little disgust in her voice as she glared at Zero, "... you two have been doing, so I'm came by to get my boy."

"WHAT?" Cain yelled.

"You really think that you two joining up with the Longcoats is what's best for Jeb. I'm sure you two will be killed before too long. Jeb needs to be in a less unstable environment."

"So you expect us, who spent the last seven years raising him, just to give him up. You are fucking nuts, Adora," Zero said.

"You have no say in this, Zero; you're not one of his parents." Zero just laughed.

"I'm more his parent than you are. You've seen him like, what, two times in the past seven years?" Zero barked out.

"He's still my son though," Adora said.

"You gave up your right to be his mother the moment you left him with me," Cain barked out. "Adora, I want you to leave right now."

"Not without my son," Adora said moving past Cain, but Zero got in the way of Jeb's bedroom.

"What're you going to do, manhandle a pregnant woman?" She said with disgust in her voice.

"Normally no, but I will make an exception for you. Adora, you are not taking_ my_ son," Zero yelled at her.

"Papa? What's going on?" A sleepy Jeb said from his door way.

"Jeb!" Adora called out, and Jeb just stared, wide eyed at the woman who was trying to push herself past his papa and get at him. Jeb was confused, and most of all he was scared. Cain moved passed them, pulling Jeb protectively into his arms.

"Leave, Adora, you're just scaring him." She glared at Cain.

"I'll be back." She huffed out before walking out the door, slamming it, making them all jump at the sound.

"Daddy? Who was that? She was scary," Jeb asked, still staring at the door.

"No one you need to worry about. But if you ever see her again, I want you to stay away from her." Jeb nodded at his dad.

"She will be back. We are going to have to do something," Zero said.

"We are moving. We can get thing settled tomorrow, and then start the process this weekend. I'm sure Azkadellia will be more than willing to set us up with some living quarters."

Zero just nodded. Zero just looked down at Jeb.

"Did you hear that? We are moving soon. Just a few more days at that school and you will never have to go back. How does that sound?" Jeb's eyes sparkled at Zero as he moved to leap into his papa's arms in excitement.

"Thank you, Papa!!"

"So if anyone else gives you a hard time, just remember, you don't have to put up with it for very much longer." Jeb nodded at this. Zero looked up at Cain now.

"I'll put him back to bed ok?" Cain just nodded.

---

After dropping Jeb off at school, they reported in. They explained the situation to their superior officer and then made their way to the tower. They talked with people to make the proper arrangements to start to move in. They were shown to their living quarters.

When they walked in they were shocked to find Azkadellia waiting for them with a smile.

"I knew you two come to your senses." She said with a purr. "And how are my favorite new Longcoats today?"

"We are fine, Sorceress. And you?" Cain said voice emotionless.

"Awww Wyatt. You hurt me. Here I am, missing you two and you act like you don't care," She said with a fake pout.

"I'm sorry Sorceress. I've just been under a lot of stress," Cain tried to explain.

"I heard, sorry to hear about the way people are treating you. I hope it doesn't make you question the decisions you made?"

"No Ma'am. I do not regret my choices," Cain said.

"Good," Azkadellia purred out.

"With all due respect, Sorceress, I am curious what brings you here?" Zero said.

"Just wanted to welcome you two properly," she said with a smile.

"But, why do you care about us so much, there are hundreds of Longcoats, and you're so focused on us." Azkadellia's eyes flashed annoyance for a second before her smile widen. She walked up to Zero, moving to caress his cheek.

"I sense something special within you two," Azkadellia said turning to Cain, caressing his cheek as well. "It just needs to be properly nurtured and I think you two will be some of my best generals."

Cain and Zero just looked at her wide-eyed, unsure of what to make of her.

"Well I'm sure you two will be busy in the next few days, getting moved and all. I will see you two later," she said as she walked from the room.

"That was..." Zero said

"Uncomfortable?" Cain said

"I was going for interesting but uncomfortable works too."

They both smiled at each other and soon left the tower. They decided to go pick up Jeb together, so they could talk with Alyssa about the move, knowing that she would not be happy about losing her Jeb time. They had always been so close. When they got to Alyssa's house, their hearts stopped. They saw that the door was obviously kicked open.

"Alyssa!" Cain yelled as they both rushed in and Alyssa was on the ground, recovering from a recent struggle. She looked up at them, tears in her eyes.

"Lucas took Jeb," she said pointing out the backdoor that was wide open. They were both out the door in a flash, and Cain saw movement, down the far end of the alleyway.

"JEB!" Cain screamed tearing down the alley, Zero on his heels.

"DADDY!" They heard Jeb say as Lucas turned down the alleyway. They went down turning the same corner to see nothing.

"JEB!" Both Zero and Cain screamed.

"Daddy! Papa!" They heard him scream, muffled but still they were able to move towards the sound of their panic son.

They turned around another corner and they could see them. Lucas was struggling to keep a hold of Jeb, as he fought hard against him. Jeb and Cain's eyes met for a second before he saw Lucas letting go of Jeb, as Lucas let out a howl of pain. Jeb got to his feet running straight for them, as they ran for him. It was Cain who grabbed Jeb, holding him desperately within his arms, as the boy cried in his arms.

Zero was on Lucas with in a second, knocking the older man to the ground, fist flying, hitting Lucas hard, anger within every strike. Cain held Jeb closer, not wanting him to witness what Zero was doing, but still not wanting Zero to stop. After few more punches, when Cain was having trouble recognizing Lucas, from all the blood that covered his face, he knew it was enough.

"Adrian! Stop it! It's enough." Zero turned to look at Cain, fury within his eyes, and for the first time in Cain's life, he was scared of Zero.

"Why? He deserves to die!"

"Because, I don't want you to become a murderer, especially not in front of your son!" Zero looked at the scared boy within Cain's arms and all the fury, the uncontrollable rage that boiled within him started to fade away. Zero looked back down at the man on the ground, blooded and beaten, he then looked at his hands, covered in that same man's blood and felt sick to his stomach.

"She sent you, didn't she? She's part of the damn resistance!" Cain said, not even caring if he was answered as the anger built within him. "If either of you get anywhere near Jeb again, I will kill you myself."

Cain pulled the crying boy from his chest and the rage boiled even more at the sight of blood on Jeb's face.

"The bastard hurt Jeb," Cain said to Zero. Zero looked at his crying son, touching his bloodied lips, then smiled, turning to look at Lucas.

"Well I'll be damned, good job Jeb!" Zero said, grabbing Lucas's arm, despite the man's moan of protest, showing Cain the deep bite mark within the arm. Cain saw the bite mark and smiled as well. Zero let go of Lucas's arm, leaving the man in the alley as they walked back to Alyssa's.


	11. Mom can put Cain in his place

Sorry for the long delay in updating, Life just got away from me.

-----

**2 weeks later**

They had not even been at the tower for a week when Cain had gotten a letter from his father, demanding that he come for a visit. He wanted to talk about Cain's choice in career changes, which really stated that if he was going to throw this life away that he shouldn't take the world on his way out. Cain hid the letter after that, but Zero soon found it, and insisted they needed to go visit Cain's parents, to at least tell their side of the story. Cain refused at first but Zero quickly convinced him otherwise.

They had asked for a few days leave and were granted it, to Cain's displeasure. They had packed up for the three days they were going to spend there and where riding out on horseback long before the sun's rose, Jeb riding with Cain. The trip was going to take them a few hours, so they rode hard and fast, to get their as soon as they could, only taken breaks when they absolutely had too. They arrive not long after lunch, riding up to the Cain estate. It wasn't long before Deanna Cain came running out of the house, a smile wide on her face.

"And where is Jebby? I must see my grand baby. It's been so long," Deanna said.

"Nana!" Jeb said as Cain helped Jeb down from his horse. Jeb went to go hug Deanna which made the older woman smile wider.

"Hey mom," Cain said moving in to hug Deanna after she got her fill of Jeb.

"I'm glad you could make it, Wyatt," she said softly into his ear as he hugged her.

"So how is dad?" Cain said as the hugged finished. He could have sworn he saw his mother roll her eyes at that.

"You know your father, sulking and moody as ever. You two really threw him for a loop with this whole joining up with the Longcoats thing. But I'm happy that you came. Was scared that you were just going to grow distant after that awful letter he insisted on sending you." Cain blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"He nearly did, but I talked some sense into him," Zero said with a chuckle which got a glare from Cain.

"Well then I'm thankful that one of you had a clear head about you," Deanna said before moving to embrace Zero as well. "Thank you for getting him to come," Deanna whispered into Zero's ear. Zero smiled

"You're quite welcome," Zero whispered back. They both heard Cain sigh.

"I guess I should get this over with so we can have a nice time while we are here. Where is Dad?" Cain said.

"He's in the den, reading. I have lunch preparing. I think it will be done once you two are done talking," Deanna said. Cain nodded as he entered the house. He entered the Den to find it empty. He sighed again.

"And people think _I_ don't want to face my problems," Cain mumbled before he went on his search. He soon found his father out back, working on a wagon. Cain walked up to the man, and Samuel Cain just kept working on the wagon.

"So what are you up to Pop?" Cain asked.

"Fixing this old thing for your mother," Samuel Cain said without looking up at his son.

"And I'm sure it's been sitting out here for the past month," Cain said with a smile.

"Well I was just tired of hearing her complain about it," Samuel said.

"And you choose now, of all the times to start working on it, when you know she would rather you be talking to me," Cain said putting his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Would you so kindly remove that hand from me, before I remove it myself?" Samuel hissed out. Cain's eyes went wide as he removed his hand from his father.

"Father, I know you're mad but you are the one who demanded I come down here and talk to you," Cain yelled out.

"Well I guess you're not the only one who has been making mistakes recently," Samuel said and he glared at his son. Cain glared back at his father's words.

"Fine! If you don't want to talk, then I will leave you be," Cain said, before turning to walk away.

"Runaway, yes you are so good at that," Samuel muttered. Cain turned quickly at that.

"What is your fucking problem?"

"I'm pissed because my son is throwing his life away for no good reason. I've had to accept some hard things with you. I accepted your choice to join the Tin Men, against my wishes I might add, your choice to stay with Zero over Adora, raising my grandson on your own without a woman's help but this, I can't accept."

"And why not? Would you have rather me join up with the bastards who got Lilly killed?!"

"I'm sure that was an accident, and she shouldn't have been there in the first place. If she was not sleeping with the enemy then she would still be alive. It's her own damn fault she got killed." Samuel barked out. He didn't even see the fist until it hit him. It caused Samuel to stumble backwards. He looked up at his son in shock.

"Don't you ever speak about Lilly that way again," Cain seethed out. Samuel laughed.

"I see you're true colors show through." Samuel took a swing at Cain but Cain just blocked it. They went at it, swinging at each other, some getting through but most were getting blocked. They wrestled with each other to the ground. Samuel got the upper hand, punching at Cain when they heard the scream of Deanna Cain, and Zero was quickly on Samuel, pulling him off Cain.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Zero yelled as Samuel fought within Zero's grip and Cain just sat up, glaring at his father, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Deanna was on Samuel, trying to calm her husband down. Zero moved to Cain, pulling him up.

"Can't you two just talk for once without it leading to violence?" Deanna yelled out, glaring at both the men. "I don't care who started it, but I want you two to end it right now. My gods, we are a family. Act like it for once. And you…" Deanna said turning to her husband, "… are supposed to be the adult here!" Both the Cain's rage started to calm as they both watch the little woman raging before them, fear now within their eyes. Zero was impressed on how quickly she got the men to behave. He smiled at that and when Deanna saw the smile she quickly turned on him too

"And what do you find so funny, Adrian?' Deanna asked. Zero's eyes went wide at that.

"Nothing, Ma'am," Zero said.

"Then wipe that damn smirk off your face and come help me finish lunch. And if I hear that you two are throwing anymore punches I swear to the gods that you will regret the day that either one of you were born," Deanna said, storming off. Cain shook his head as Zero quickly followed his mother, scared to make her madder.

"Wow, it's good to be home," Cain said which caused Samuel to let out a deep laugh. Cain smiled at that. "Still mad?"

"Pissed beyond anything you seen before, but I think it's about time we talk this out son," Samuel said as he walked to the porch, sitting in one of the rocking chairs that were there. Cain joined him, taking his seat in another rocking chair, rocking nervously.

"So why did you do it?" Samuel asked.

"Because we knew we couldn't stay out of this fight and the other option was not acceptable. The resistance and what they did to Lilly was wrong, Dad. She was a young, talented Tin Man, and she had her whole life ahead of her. Her only crime was falling in love. Dad, I had to watch her die in front of my eyes. And when I found out my partner was involved, got information from me, that ended up getting Lilly killed, I felt so betrayed. I had to do something."

"So you joined up with THEM. My gods, Wyatt, have you heard what they have been doing to the people? How Azkadellia over ran her mother like that. She's a tyrant and you're working for her."

"She's not as bad as people think she is. Not many people know this but after the Queen's youngest died, the Queen when through a lot a grief."

"Understandable after losing a child."

"Well Azkadellia watched her mother lose her way and she could not rightfully watch as the leader of her country led her people down a wrong path because their Queen was lost."

"And you believe this crap. She is worse than anything the Queen would have done. I mean I can understand why you joined but to believe such lies just ease your conscience," Samuel said. Cain sighed at that.

"I know Azkadellia runs the OZ a little heavier handed then her mother but she has to with the way she took over. If she didn't then there would have been a civil war, and that is something we all should have been avoiding. Besides Azkadellia is fond of us, I don't know why but she has taken a liking to us. Maybe we can help. Maybe we can be a voice of reason," Cain said.

"Do you really thing she would listen to you?"

"You never know. Stranger things have happened," Cain said with a smile.

"Like what?" Samuel said with a laugh.

"Oh like my father accepting my lover into this family," Samuel let out another laugh.

"Oh that's not strange, that's your mother through and through. If I had not accepted it, your mother would have murdered me."

"Good to know that one of you has a clear head about you."

"Don't make me whoop you again, because you know I can."

"And I would like to see you explain that to mom when she comes out here and kills you," Cain said with a laugh. Samuel gave his son a dirty look before standing up.

"Let's go see what your mom has for lunch," Samuel said walking into the house, Cain right behind him. They walked into the wonderful smells of the kitchen just to get a glare from Deanna.

"I'm not going to have no bloodied boys at my table; you two go get yourselves cleaned up before you have a seat," Deanna barked and the men where away to the bed and bath rooms to get cleaned and changed.

---


	12. Zero aways was horny after a mission

**1 year later.**

Time had seemed to fly by in the past year. They were sent everywhere, on personal missions for Azkadellia, and where quickly rising in the ranks as they continued to please her. The resistance had been quiet though the year, still in shock after the sudden shut down of the Tin Man which were quickly replace with Longcoats. Cain was happy that the attacks stopped, glad that he knew he helped make the people safer, but the closer and closer they got to the Sorceress, the more he felt unsure if that was the right choice.

Jeb had grown to love it in the tower. He felt safe, even when his parents where on missions, even though the first few he didn't want them to leave. But still, in a year's time, Jeb still had trouble going outside without being latched to his parents. Since Jordan was still working in Central City, they had grown distant with him, but still, they tried their best to keep in contact with him.

Cain and Zero where called to a meeting, new orders most likely but when they walked in they found Azkadellia with several of her generals, and they were all staring at them. One in particular, was glaring at them.

'Lonot?' Cain thought, one of the queen's Generals who recently defected to Azkadellia.

"I'm glad my boys could make it today?" Azkadellia said with a smile. She never did hide the fact that she had favorites within her army, and that right now she was talking to some of them.

"Thank you, Sorceress." Zero said with a devilish smile.

"I have a mission for you two. One that I warned you about almost a year ago."

"And what is it Sorceress?" Cain asked curiously.

"Lonot has inform me of a location of a resistance leader that you need to take care of, personally." She said, giving a look towards Cain. And Cain just knew.

"Lucas," Cain said, bitterness within his voice.

"I warned you, showing kindness to the likes of them would only hurt you in the long run."

"I know that now Sorceress," Cain said. "But I will not make that mistake again." Azkadellia smiled at that.

"Good, because he needs to be taken care of, but I think killing him would be too kind, don't you? I mean after he tried to take your son and all." Fury flashed within Cain's eyes and he was sure it flashed within Zero's as well. He could tell that the fury was only making Azkadellia more pleased. "My men have come up with this new invention I would like you to try out when you confront Lucas."

"And what is it Sorceress?" Zero said.

"It's an Iron Suit." She explained its purpose to them and how to use it to its full potential, and by the time she was done explaining it, Cain was grinning like a mad man. If anyone deserved to be punished that way, it was Lucas.

"Do not fail me on this," She said with a stern face.

"We haven't before, we will not start now." Zero said, with a smile. Cain nodded.

"Good boys. I look forward to seeing you two when you get back."

---

They followed the directions they were given, coming out of the woods, and looking at the cabin before them. Cain smiled at it as Zero order two of the eight men with them to cover the back, they didn't want anyone to escape.

Cain motioned for three of the remaining men to follow them while the rest waited outside. They were on the door, Zero kicking it open. Cain saw the scene before them, wife in the kitchen, nine year old daughter helping her, while Lucas sat within the living room. Cain could tell that Lucas was reaching for something, but Zero was faster. He grabbed Lucas's daughter, gun to her head and Lucas just froze.

"I don't want to hurt Chloe, so just give it up," Zero said. Lucas raised his hands. Cain was hoping that Lucas had sent his family away, but if he was stupid enough to still be working for the resistance without protecting his family, then he deserved what he got. Zero motion one of the men to the wife and another to Lucas

"There is a son, check the back." Cain said and the last remaining man went into the back, and soon was pulling a fourteen year old boy with him. They threw the children at their mother.

"Stay with them, if they try anything, shoot the girl," Zero said to one of his men, knowing that parental and sibling fear of the little girl getting hurt would be enough to keep them all in line.

Zero, Cain, as well as one other of their men dragged Lucas out of the cabin.

"I wish you could have kept your family out of this," Cain said, as they dragged him out. "It's going to be such a shame to kill them," he finished as a smile spread across his face as the man struggled. Two of the men who were waiting outside held Lucas down, as planned, as they all took their turns beating up Lucas. Cain and Zero wanted him to suffer. Zero moved in front of the bloodied man.

"We tried to give you a second chance to change your life around, twice, and here you are, still on the side of the resistance." Zero laughed. "Wyatt, love." Zero purred. "Let's teach this man a lesson. He tried to take our son away from us, let's take his away from him." Cain smiled at this, walking back into the cabin, grabbing the boy, dragging him out of the cabin. The boy was screaming and it wasn't till he saw the gun pointed to his head that he even stilled. Lucas screamed, and cursed.

"Please, I'll do anything just don't hurt him," Lucas pleaded.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to be a hero," Zero seethed out at the man before he hit Lucas over the head with his own gun, knocking him out cold. The men dropped him on the ground. Zero looked at Cain, gun still to the scared boys head. Zero nodded at Cain before he turned his gun around knocking the boy out, the same way his father had just been.

"Get the suit," Zero ordered.

"What do we do with the family?" One of the men asked. Zero smirked before taking his gun, shooting it into the ground.

"Take them away from here, but make sure they see the 'body' before they leave," Zero said a wicked smile on his face.

----

They made it back to the Tower mission accomplished and done well, if Zero had anything to say about it. They were told that Azkadellia was in conference and that they should come back in the morning to give their report. They nodded before heading away to the residence quarters. They were not too far from their quarters when Cain felt himself being shoved up against the wall, in the middle of the hallway, his lips being captured by Zero's. Cain laughed at this.

"Gods, you're always so horny after a good mission, sweetheart." Cain purred

"I guess it must be all that adrenaline," Zero said with a smile. "And all that leather. Mmm, you look so good in black." He said pushing his body up against Cain's. He loved the feeling but knew he needed to get them out of the hallway soon, before they had an audience.

"Sweetheart, lets at least get back to our room," Cain said, as he felt Zero pull at the collar of his coat, attacking his neck with his tongue. "Adrian," Cain purred out.

"I know, you're just so sexy, I just want to take you right now."

"We can be in our quarters in five minutes. And you call me impatient," Cain said with a laugh, before moving out from underneath that wonderful mouth of his, grabbing his hand as they hurried to their quarters. They were at their door when Zero captured him in another kiss, shoving him up against the door, working to unbutton the coat with practiced ease.

"Adrian, let's get inside," Cain said before Zero captured his lips again in a passionate kiss. Zero hand went to the doorknob, turning it, pushing them both into the room. Hands where roaming all over, unbuttoning, groping, causing moans from both of the men. Zero finally got Cain's jacket undone, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. It was then they heard the sound, like a throat clearing. They both turned quickly to the sound, both panting heavily, Zero resting his hand on his gun. They were both shocked to see a smiling Azkadellia.

"I was waiting for you two, was going to offer you two a reward, for a job well done, but it looks like your already busy," she said, eyeing them both hungrily. "Do please continue. I'm really enjoying the show."

"Azkadellia? What?" Cain said panting, not sure what was going on.

"I think our Sorceress is requesting to watch us," Zero said looking back at Cain. Cain looked at him, wide-eyed, not sure what to make of the situation he found himself in. He turned to see Azkadellia now a predatory look within those eyes, knowing that it was not wise to say no to her, but still, was not comfortable with the thought of another person watching them.

"Wyatt," Zero said softly into Cain's ear, making him purr. "Just focus on me," Zero said. Cain bit his lip lightly before nodding. Zero smiled widely at him, for he could tell that Cain was becoming shy at the thought of her watching them, and he hadn't been that way for some time now, that alone made Zero harder. Zero took Cain's hand, leading him into the bedroom, looking past Cain, to Azkadellia, with a come hither look, as he took his love to the bed they shared.

Zero laid Cain on the bed as Azkadellia sat in the reading chair within the room. Zero went to remove his own jacket slowly. He could tell Cain was still nervous, so he stopped the removal of his leather confines, moving in to whisper into Cain's ear.

"Just focus on me love, no one else. I'm all that matters," he said before giving Cain a deep and passionate kiss, and after a moment, he could feel Cain relax within his arms, as their tongues battled. When their lungs burned, in need of oxygen, they separated, Zero looking down with lust in those gray eyes of his.

"That's my boy," Zero said with a pant before moving to remove his coat. Cain's hands where at the hem of Zero's black t-shirt, pulling it out of the jeans, slipping his hands within, hand brushing lightly over Zero's stomach. His hands slipped back out, moving to the button of the jeans, popping them open, before unzipping them.

"Someone is in a hurry," Zero said with a smile.

"What happen to the man who wanted me so badly he was going to take me in the hallway?" Cain purred out. Zero smirked, knowing what Cain wanted. He took Cain's hands within his hands before quickly pinning them to the bed. Zero gave him a quick wink before he spoke.

"Oh there is going to be some taking, and soon, but on my terms," Zero said, before pulling Cain's own black shirt loose, pulling it up his body, exposing that nicely build chest to him. Zero hands started at Cain's shoulders, and then slipped down Cain's chest, and then Cain's stomach, slowly exploring, touching, and feeling the man under his fingertips. His fingers brushed up against Cain's jeans. Cain in jeans, he never thought he convince the man to wear them, but it was just much easier to work with them under the leather coat, and besides, he looked so much better in them. Zero moved to cup the jean clad erection and Cain let out a gasp.

"Adrian, Fuck! Please, stop teasing," Zero just smiled again, moving to snap the button of Cain's jeans open. He unzipped them, pulling them off Cain's hips, slipping off the bed as he pulled them off Cain's legs, exposing him completely to everyone in the room. Zero's hand went to the inside of Cain's ankle and it slowly traveled up the inside of Cain's leg, causing him to spread his legs wider, exposing him more to the staring eyes. He let his hand slip up, rubbing lightly over Cain's erection, causing Cain to gasp out. Zero reached over to the nightstand, slipping his hand within, pulling out a tube. He placed it on the bed, before slipping of his own jeans slowly before crawling back in the bed.

"Show off," Cain said his cheeks slightly pink.

"What did I say about focusing only on me, love?" Zero said with a wicked smile. "Do I have to punish you?" Cain shook his head before staring completely at Zero. "No I think I need to punish you, love," Zero said looking at Cain with the predatory look of his. Zero' moved back over, pulling something else out of the drawer and Cain's eyes went wide. It had been awhile since the used them. Zero gave Cain a lustful look, feeling the silk ribbon on his fingertips.

"I'll be good," Cain said softly.

"I know you will be," Zero said, as he began to tie one of Cain's arm's loosely to the bed post before moving to tie the other one up, leaving Cain helpless to the assaults he was about to receive.

"There, much better, you always look so good like that," Zero purred out.

"You just like me at your mercy," Cain purred back.

"That I do," Zero said before moving in to capture Cain's lips in his. The kiss was filled with so much passion and lust, Cain could have sworn he was about to come. Cain knew Zero liked his kinks, but he never would have thought that having someone watch them would make him so passionate as well as aggressive. And Cain was enjoying every second of it.

"Are you ready for me to take you?" Zero purred hotly into his ear.

"Oh gods! Yes! Please!" Cain panted out.

"Too bad," Zero said. Cain just whimpered before Zero went to attack Cain's neck, licking and biting, causing Cain to moan loudly, leaving all kinds of marks on Cain's neck. Zero moved down Cain's chest, licking and nipping as he went. When Zero got down to Cain's hips, he started to pull at his bonds, wanting his hands, but knew he just had to wait it out. Zero would take care of him; he was just going to take his sweet damn time about it.

Cain didn't have to wait as long as he thought he would. Zero moved down, grasping a hold of Cain's strained erection, which caused him to moan out loudly. Zero smiled before taking him into his mouth, He loved the feeling of Cain, the taste and most definitely the sweet sounds that were slipping from his lips. He used that mouth of his to extract all kinds of noises from Cain. But soon he stopped, knowing that if he pushed the man any further that this night would end to quickly, and he wanted to claim Cain as his, and soon.

Zero grabbed the tube, popping it open, putting some of the cool lubricate on his fingers before moving to push them quickly into Cain. Cain let out a gasp, pulling at the bonds, enjoying the feeling. When Zero started to stroke that spot within, Cain couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh! Please, Adrian I need you, please. Take me, fuck me, I need it now!" Cain was screaming. Zero smiled, pulling his slick fingers from him, and started to rub the lubricant over himself. He positioned himself, looking down at Cain. Their eyes locked, and then Zero slowly pushed himself in. Cain throws his head back, letting out a moan of pure pleasure as Zero slipped deep within that tight heat.

"Gods, Wyatt, you feel so good," Zero purred out before he started to thrust within Cain's warm body. Zero's slick hand slipped between them stroking Cain along with his almost frantic thrust, knowing he wasn't going to last long. It wasn't long before Cain shouted again, spilling himself over his chest. It was too much, as he felt Cain tighten around him; he came with a loud shout, spilling himself within Cain. Zero could have sworn he heard a shout of pleasure escape the woman who had been watching them.

Zero collapsed beside his lover, looking over at the woman who just witnessed there little tryst. He watched as she straightened up her dress before rising from where she was. She walked over to the two of them, who where holding each other on the bed. She smiled down at them, like the cat that caught the canary. She ran her finger over Cain's stomach, covering it with Cain's cum before licking it off her finger.

"Wonderful show boys." She said as her hand waved over Cain's stomach, and in a flash it was cleaned up. "I look forward to doing this again." She said before leaning down, capturing Cain's lips in a quick kiss, before turning to give Zero one as well. She gave them both one more quick look before she made her way out of the room.

"Did she say we are going to do this again?" Cain asked.

"I think she did."

"Are we her favorites because she wants to get in our pants?" Cain asked again.

"I think we are," Zero said with a smile as Cain sighed, snuggling into Zero's side sleepily. "Hey, Wyatt, one of us is going to have to go pick up Jeb." Cain grumbled lightly before slipping off the bed, getting dressed.

"I'll go get us some dinner, so we can eat in tonight. How does that sound?" Cain moved over to kiss Zero on his cheek.

"That sounds fantastic." Cain said before leaving to go pick up their son.


	13. Zero and his Deposits

**2 months later**

Cain and Zero where sitting nervously at a table in a restaurant. It had been awhile since they were both away from the tower on personal business. All their life seemed to be at the moment, was work and more work. They both felt like there was something missing in their lives. And here they both where trying to see if they could get that missing element in their lives. Alyssa soon showed up, apologizing for being late. She sat down and took one look at them.

"Ok what do you two want?" She said with a look.

"What makes you think we want anything?" Zero said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you, Adrian, you have the 'I want something look?' Do you two need to go away for a while and need me to watch Jeb? I've really been missing him. Where is he, I thought you would have brought him."

"We left him with friends in the tower." Zero said.

"Oh." she said a little disappointed.

"And we don't need you to watch him, but we do need to ask you for a favor." Cain said.

"Ok what's up boys?" She said with a smile.

"When we were married, when we talked about... kids, you said you really didn't want any of your own, but if I wanted one, you would have one or two for me. You said that offer still held when I went back to Wyatt." Zero said

"And you're wondering if that offer still stands? Are you two looking to have another kid? Awww that's so sweet. I love them myself but I have the maternal instinct of a shark most of the time. Taking care of other people's children, no problem. Having my own little screaming thing all the time, no way."

"If you're uncomfortable with this..." Cain said.

"Oh hells no. I'm honored you want to pick me to have your baby. I'm just letting you know that you two would be able to raise that kid better than I ever could. Don't get me wrong, I'll still want to be in its life, you know, birthdays, holidays, occasional babysitting. So, which one of you hunks are going to fuck me, or are you both going to have your way with me and just see whose sperm wins out?" She said with a smile. Cain choked on the water he choice to be drinking at that moment. Zero smiled.

"That would be me," Zero said.

"Awwww. I've already fucked you. I was hoping to try a little Wyatt action." Cain looked at her wide-eyed.

"I thought you where... you know, all about the women." Cain blushed slightly at that.

"I am, but I was married to him, you can't blame a girl for wanting to sample the goods." She said with a smile. "Just because I prefer the company of women doesn't mean I hate men."

"Ahh, so what do we do now?" Cain said.

"I'll go to the doctor and see what I need to do, and then Adrian can start making his deposits."

"Do you think your... girlfriend would be OK with that?" Cain asked.

"If not, she can bite me, again. It's not like it's her body. I'm trying to help out a friend, if she wants to get all huffy over it then that's her problem. But with the way your acting, I need to ask you if you are OK with it?" Alyssa said to Cain.

"I want another child, I do."

"Just uncomfortable sharing your man? Well if it makes you feel any better, I'll be thinking of you when he's going at it," she said with a wink. Cain couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So will I," Zero said holding up his hand, and Alyssa gave him a high five.

"See common ground." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Oh my Gods, when I watch you two, I can see why you were married."

"Hey it was only a marriage of convenience, it just helped that we got along so well." Alyssa said with a smile.

----

**5 months later**

To Cain's great relief, Alyssa had gotten pregnant on the second month of trying. She was now about 16 weeks and showing that she was pregnant. At first, they visited her sometimes but as soon as you could make out the little bump, Zero as well as Jeb wanted to visit her every chance they got.

It wasn't long after that, when Azkadellia started to notice, started to complain that their free time together was being pushed aside. When they told her the reason why, she was furious. She kept saying another baby would be a distraction to their duties to her and this army. She hadn't come to visit them since then but she had been sending them both on mission after mission, giving them little time off.

Cain was getting fed up with the constant missions, they barely had time to sleep or eat before she sent them on another one. He knew she was doing it because she was mad at them but enough was enough. He knew she could kill him, if she was mad enough but at this rate, she was going to kill them both with exhaustion. They came home from another mission, and she was already giving them their orders for tomorrow, when she dismissed them, Zero turned to leave but Cain stayed.

"Sorceress, I need to speak with you, alone if I may," Azkadellia looked at him, annoyed, not a good sign, but then dismissed the room. Zero gave him a worried look, but Cain just smiled back, before he left.

"OK we are alone, Cain, what do you need to say to me that is that important?"

"We are tired, Sorceress, we can't keep this up. We need a break."

"So you can visit that woman and her baby?" Azkadellia seethed out.

"Yes, so we can spend time with our family. Sorceress, please." She looked down at him with a smile.

"No, I think you two can keep up with the missions you're on." Cain let his anger get the best of him, walking up to her, not caring at all that she could kill him within a second if she wanted too.

"Damn it!! We need a break. We're too tired to even go on another mission. We're missing time with our son and yes, with Alyssa and the baby, I know you're mad at us but please, is there anything we can do to change your mind." She laughed.

"Of course there is. I'm mad because my favorite pets are not letting me have my fun."

"Is that all you want, you want to start watching us again." She looked at him hungrily, before she went to caress his cheek.

"At this point, I think I would want more than just to watch." Cain stared at her, shocked. "You know that is where it was heading. Might as well start now."

"But..."

"You want something…," she said as her hand went to cup Cain's crotch, "… and so do I. This is where compromises are made." Cain licked his now dry lips as he looked at the woman, still caressing his crotch with her delicate hands.

"You want me to sleep with you, and you will let up on us?" Cain asked.

"Depends on how well you please your Sorceress." she said with a smile. There was a moment of silence as Cain processed the information.

"When?" was all he said. She just smiled wider at this.

"No time like the present." Cain looked around the room, seeing the couch in the room, but Azkadellia shook her head. "I like the desk." she said with a wicked grin. He nodded, before moving down to give her a gentle kiss. She broke the kiss, laughing.

"No, that's not what I want. I want you to fuck me, Wyatt. Hard and fast, I've watched you two enough to know you have it in you. So none of this pansy ass gentle stuff, if you're not leaving marks, you're not doing it hard enough." He nodded again, pulling her into his arms, kissing her with almost bruising force. This time she smiled.

"Better." she said with a smile. After that she felt herself being shoved hard up against the wall as Cain started to rip at her dress.

"I thought I said I wanted it on the desk." She said, no disapproval in her voice, as he ripped down her dress, roughly.

"I thought you wanted it rough, Sorceress." He said before shoving her hard against the wall again. Pushing her with all the anger he was feeling, all the loss of control he was feeling for being forced into this situation but she was enjoying every second of the abuse as he continued to tear at her clothes, exposing her breast. She purred as he roughly played with them, begging for more, pushing him harder.

Despite himself, Cain felt himself getting aroused by her pleads, knowing that he should feel bad for the bruises he was leaving on her snow white flesh, but the more she begged for it, the more bruises he left her with. He got her out of her clothes, leaving her naked before him, panting and begging for more.

He loved the feeling of dominating her like this, giving back some of the pain that she had inflicted on him and his own, but he knew, it was only a game for her. Giving him some control, so he can fuck her senseless. He knew she was still really in control of this, but still, he was enjoying the power play more then he should. He went to remove his coat, but she stopped him.

"Leave it on; I want to feel it when you fuck me," she said with a purr, so he did what the woman commanded, leaving it on as he went to the button of his pants, slipping them off quickly. She smiled at him, her hand slipping to his erection, giving it two quick pumps before he grabbed her hands, pinning her to the wall.

"I think it's about time I fucked you into that wall, wouldn't you say, Sorceress?" Cain said, with a smirk as he grabbed a hold of her hips, picking her up, and impaling her. She cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist as he started to thrust into her, hard and deep, pushing her hard into the wall with every stroke. His mouth went to her neck, licking and biting it roughly, as she cried out against the assaults. His thrusts became harder at that, pushing her closer and closer to her breaking point. His hands went to her hips, grasping them hard, leaving bruises, as he started to lose control of his thrusts. Soon though, Azkadellia, cried out as she came hard, tightening around him. A few more brutal thrusts and Cain spilled himself within her.

He leaned against the wall, holding them both up with his weight as they both came down from their highs. After a moment, Azkadellia slipped her legs off Cain's hips, trying to steady herself as he felt himself slip from her.

"Mmm, that was wonderfully delicious. I knew there was a reason I kept you two around," she said before moving her hand around, grabbing his ass. "You're free to go now."

"What about our mission tomorrow?" Azkadellia just smirked at him.

"I'll find someone else, I think you two deserve a few days off for that performance. If that is how you are when you're tired, I love to see what you're like when you're fully rested. Go, get dressed, and go see your lover and your baby-to-be."

"Thank you, Sorceress," Cain said before he quickly got dressed. He walked down to his quarters and by the time he made it to his door he was starting to feel sick about what he done. He betrayed his lover for a few nights off. He felt low, he felt sick. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Zero this. He just couldn't. Not now. He couldn't lose him over something like this. He walked into the room, looking in, seeing Zero on the couch, Jeb next to him. Zero looked up at him and could tell something was wrong.

"Jeb, can you please go to your room, me and your dad need to talk." Jeb looked up at his dad and papa and then rolled his eyes before leaving for his room.

"What did you two talk about?" Zero asked.

"I convinced her to ease up on us. We have the next two days off." Zero looked Cain up and down and could tell and Cain knew it too. Cain felt his stomach turn.

"How did you convince her?" Zero said voice emotionless.

"Please, Adrian, I'm tired. I just want to take a shower and head to bed." Zero looked into Cain's eyes, and could see the pain in them.

"OK, I'll give you the shower, but I want you to talk to me before we sleep." Cain nodded before moving to the bathroom, slipping out of his clothes, and stepped into the shower. But no matter how much he washed, he still felt like he was dirty.

He soon got out of the shower, drying off, pulling a towel over his waist before moving into their bedroom. Zero was already lying in bed, and he watched, as his lover got dressed for bed. Cain slipped into the bed and Zero went to wrap his arms over Cain's waist.

"Ok, love, tell me what happened." Cain hesitated at first. "Wyatt?"

"I told her we needed time off, and she told me she would if I slept with her."

"And I guess you took her up on that offer?" Cain closed his eyes and nodded. "I see, are you scared I'm mad at you?"

"Yes," Cain answered.

"Why? We knew this was what she was after. We knew it was an eventuality before she got one of us in her grasps, there must be something else then just this?"

"It was the way she wanted me to do it, she wanted me to be so brutal to her, leaving marks and everything, and I did it. I've never been violent like that before, not to you, not to Adora, it was like I was another person. And I enjoyed it."

"I see. I can see why that would upset you," Zero said pulling him into a hug.

"How could I want to do that to her, and here we are about to have another baby, and we are going out killing people. It's to the point, it's not even upsetting me anymore, and we are supposed to teach this child to be compassionate, what it is to love when we have to go out and be so brutal. Maybe Azkadellia is right, maybe we are making a mistake by having another child."

"This baby is not a mistake, Wyatt. Don't let her make you think that it is. Everything we do is to protect our family. This world is a safer place because of all we have done for it, the resistance is on the run, and they are no longer threatening people on the street. We deserve a little happiness, and this baby, you know it will make us happy, bring us the joy that Jeb has brought us."

"Jeb, my gods, I didn't even tell him that I loved him, is he in bed?" Cain said trying to slip from the bed, but Zero held him to his chest.

"He knows you do, love. You don't have to keep reminding him. Besides, he's most likely already asleep, he was half that way when you where in the shower." Zero smiled at Cain. "Don't feel guilty for the things we have to do to protect our family. We are doing what we need to survive this. OK?" Cain nodded at this. "Good. Now get some rest, you deserve it," Zero said, holding Cain within his arms and they slowly drifted to sleep.


	14. Wyatt vs Adora

**1 month later**

The past month went by more smoothly. They were able to spend more time with Alyssa and Jeb. They had both just gotten back from their current mission, and knew that they had tomorrow off, so they packed up to spend the night with Alyssa. This had been becoming a habit for them on their days off and Jeb was really enjoying it. Jeb was really excited at the prospect of being an older brother, and he couldn't wait to see his younger sibling. They were about ready to leave, when a Longcoat, a new recruit named Lt. Davis Ward, if Cain was remembering it right, came up to them.

"Lt. Ward?" Cain said.

"Yes, Major Cain."

"What can I do for you?"

"The sorceress, she has a need to speak with you and Major Zero." Cain's face lost all pleasantries at that.

"What for?" He barked out.

"I don't know, sir. I just have my orders." Cain was almost livid now.

"Wyatt, calm down, we'll go see what she wants and then head out."

"Fine, let's go quickly, I don't want to keep Alyssa waiting." He said as all three of them headed up to the sorceress's room.

She was sitting at her Desk. She lifted her head up and looked at the three of them.

"Oh Jeb! I haven't seen you in a while." She said as she got up holding her arms out. At that Jeb let go of Cain's hand, running to give Azkadellia a hug. Knowing how close Azkadellia was to his son had always made Cain a little nervous, but there was nothing he could do to stop it, she visited him mostly when they were gone.

"And how's my favorite little boy?" Azkadellia asked.

"I'm good Azzy. We were just about to go see my baby brother" Jeb said, with excitement. Cain laughed slightly knowing how much he wanted a little brother.

"Oh so it's a little boy then, or is that just wishful thinking?" Azkadellia asked.

"No! It's a little boy, I just know it!" Jeb said more excited.

"Well I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need your parents to go on a mission for me. So can you postpone this trip of your for the moment, I promise, I'll let you go soon." She said with a soft but stern voice. Jeb looked disappointed but nodded.

"What's the mission? Why can't someone else do it?" Cain said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I figured you wanted to handle this one personally." Azkadellia said.

"And why is that?"

"Jeb, can you wait outside for a moment, I need to talk to your parents." He nodded, walking pass them, and out the door.

"There's a resistance hide out, my spies just found out about it. They are trying to get the resistance on its feet again. I want them snuffed out. But it was when I heard who was in charge that made me choose you two."

"Who?" Zero asked.

"Richard and Adora Argo." Cain's blood ran cold. He knew she was talking about his Adora. "We have been trying to find the two for a while, and we're not sure how long they are going to be there, so this one's time sensitive. So Wyatt, how do you feel about killing your ex?"

"If that's what the mission is, then I will do what I need to do." Cain said.

"That's good to hear." Azkadellia said. "Now go get your son settled, you leave within the hour."

---

Cain, Zero as well as four other Longcoats, started to ride out. It only took them a few hours to get to their destination, but by the time they did, the sky had darkened, covered in ominous looking storm clouds.

"Where going in teams, two around the back, two with us as we take the front. There is to be no survivors on this. They are to be assumed to be hostile, if you see a shot to take them out, do it." Zero said to the men. Cain was just quiet at this. Zero noticed this and was worried. It was never a good sign when Cain was quiet.

"You Ok, love?" Zero said softly so that only Cain could hear him.

"I'm great, why wouldn't I be?" Cain said low, and dangerous.

"I know the sorceress wanted you to take them out but I..." Cain just let out a laugh.

"Do you know how many times I've dreamt of this day, I'm fine, Adrian. I'll take them out." Zero nodded. They slowly started to make their way down to the cabin, as the rain started to pour on them. Cain didn't care one bit, it was fitting weather for what he was about to do.

Cain walked up to the door, motioned for the other two to get down, so they wouldn't be seen. Cain got his gun out, and smiled at Zero before he knocked softly on the door. After a moment they heard a muffled male voice from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sir, I'm a traveler, wanting shelter from the storm." Cain said, with a smile. There was a moment before the door opened.

'Gods these people where just too damn trusting.' Cain thought

When the man came into view, Cain placed his gun to the man's head.

"Hello Richard." Cain said with a wicked smile. And then pulled the trigger, blood going everywhere, as the man fell to the floor with a satisfying thud. He heard a scream, Adora he was sure, and looked in, she was staring at him in shock over what she saw. He saw her move and had is gun trained on her.

"Ah ah ah, Adora, love, you know I'm one hell of a shot, don't make me blow your pretty little brains out too." Cain said with a smile.

"Why!?! she screamed as Zero as well as the two other men went in. The two men grabbed Adora, one on each side, holding her still. Cain walked up to her, putting his gun away for the moment.

"Why not. I mean there is whole abandoning your son and then trying to take him away whenever you feel like it. Oh and then you sending Lucas to kidnap him. Do you know how terrified your son was, all because you where being a selfish bitch."

"And look at you, murdering people in cold blood, you're really going for father of the year on that one," Adora said, spitting at Cain. His hand smacked her across her cheek.

"I only murder people I'm ordered to. You and your band of misfits are murdering people off the streets, and not all of them are Longcoats."

"Are you still pissed over Lilly, we had..." But she was stopped as Cain back handed her.

"You can't speak her name, none of you can."

"And what would she think of you now, about what you've become." she said, looking at him with disgust. Cain laughed.

"I've only become what you have made me." He said before motioning for the men to let her go, throwing her to the ground. Cain had the gun to her head, as he smiled at her.

"Goodbye Adora. Any last words?" She looked up at him, defiantly, even with the tears in her eyes.

"Take care of Jeb's sister." Cain hesitated for a second, but only for a second, before pulling the trigger. And as if she could tell that she was being talked about, a scream of a child could be heard through the Cabin. Cain looked at his men, then at the remains of his ex-wife before following the sound, gun still in his hand. Zero followed him, but the two other men stayed where they were.

Cain entered the dim room. He looked at the crying girl, standing in her crib, looking at him, confused. Cain's expression soften as he holstered his gun, walking up to the scared girl, she looked so much like her mother, and so much like Jeb.

"Hey, there little one." Cain said, picking up the screaming girl. "Shhh it's ok. Adrian, look around, figure out this girls name."

"You can't take her with us?" Zero said.

"I can't leave her here. She will not survive long without help. It may be days before anyone in the resistance comes by. Besides, I can't abandon Jeb's sister."

"She's not going to be happy about this," Zero said, looking around the room. He soon found some papers in one of the drawers, which included a birth certificate. "Abigail." Zero said. Cain just smiled, looking at the crying girl.

"Abby?" the little girl turned at him, hearing her name, still tears within her hazel eyes. "We're going to go for a ride." Cain said before turning to Zero. "Get what we need, minimal for her, we need to head back soon."

"How are you going to take her back?"

"She can ride with me, she's tired, and she'll sleep most of the way."

They started to round up a few things, and headed out, it was still pouring, so Cain hid the little girl under his coat. They were not on the path long when he felt the bundle tucked under his coat drift off.

Soon they got to the tower, and it was late. Cain got down from his horse as gently as he could, trying not to wake the bundle under his coat. He walked within the tower, before turning to Zero.

"Go brief the sorceress, I'll go get her settled." Cain said

"Where? We don't have any place for her at our quarters. I mean we haven't even got a crib yet." Zero countered.

"I'm.... I guess I'm not sure."

"You haven't thought this through, have you?"

"Adrian, she's Jeb's sister."

"I know she is, but we have our own child on the way, we can't keep her." Zero said, looking at Cain sadly.

"Major Cain. Zero. If I may I think I might have a solution to your problem." One of the men spoke up,

"Lt. Dex? What is it?" Zero said.

"My wife and I have been trying for a child for about two years now, but she has been unable to get pregnant."

"You want the girl?" Zero said.

"If you need someone to take her, we'd be more than happy to have her." Zero looked at Cain, as he held the sleeping child protectively to his chest.

"She's still my son sister, as you know, I didn't have a good relationship with his mother, but I want to make sure this girl has a good home. I'd like to visit her if possible." Cain said, and Zero laughed.

"He has known her for a few hours and already has fallen in love with her. That sounds familiar," Zero said and Dex smiled.

"Of course, you're welcome anytime to see her." Cain looked him up and down one more time before he handed the child over.

"Thank you, Carson," Zero said. They watched as Carson left with the baby. They went to check in with the sorceress, just to find that she was unavailable. Cain sighed at that, knowing what was waiting for them when they made it to their room.

Zero noticed Cain's apprehension build as they walked closer to their room. Soon Zero stopped, looking at Cain.

"Love?" He said, causing Cain to turn and look at him. "Why don't you go pick up Jeb. I know it's late and all, but I'm sure he would want to be in his own bed tonight. And then after that, you two can go down to the mess hall, get yourself some food. I think by the time you're done with that..."

"She wants us both, she's going to get mad if you go in there alone." Zero just smiled at this.

"I have ways to distract her anger. You just don't seem, willing at the moment, and I rather just deal with her myself if that is what needs be." Zero said with a smile.

"I don't want to leave you alone with her, she can be quite, demanding."

"And how is that any different from you." Zero said with a smile before kissing Cain on the forehead. "Go, spend some time with your son." Cain stood there, shaking his head.

"I'm not going to leave you to her mercy, Adrian, not if I can help it." Cain said and Zero just gave him a look.

"I'll be fine. Go." Cain shook his head again, walking towards their quarters. Zero sighed and followed.

They both entered their quarters and where surprised to find it empty. Cain sighed at this.

"Maybe it's too late for her, or maybe she actually was just unavailable?" Cain said. Zero nodded, looking around the room. Then he noticed by the door, a pair of boots, feminine in nature.

"She's here, she's just hiding." Zero said, pointing to the boots. They walked into their bedroom and found her, laying in the bed, naked, her clothes folded neatly on the chair in the room. She was sleeping, most likely fallen asleep waiting for them. Zero's eyes looked over her snow white body, noticing the bruises, some old, some new that were scattered all over her body.

"You always told me she liked it rough, but...." Zero said.

"It's the first time I've seen most of them. Last couple of times she just wanted me to hike her dress up and go for it, so I didn't see much under her clothes." Cain said, looking at the delicate creature in their bed. Cain let out a light, humorless laugh. "Seeing her like that, makes her look so childlike, makes me sick to think of the things I've done to her."

"Should we awake her?" Zero asked.

"She could be upset if we don't but she could be upset if we do."

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't," Zero said before moving to lie on the bed next to the sleeping girl. He shook her lightly.

"Sorceress?" Zero said softly. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him, confusion within her eyes. "Sorceress, you OK? You fell asleep while waiting." She blinked a few more times before sitting up, and she looked down, noticing her state of dress and then screamed. Zero was off the bed in a flash, not sure what was going on.

Then suddenly the sorceress was suddenly quiet, then she blinked twice, turning to look at Zero, with a smile.

"Sorceress? Are you OK?" Zero said, looking down at her.

"I am now that you're here." She purred out.

"What happened, Sorceress? You were screaming," Cain said.

"You just woke me out of a nightmare. I'm alright now," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure you are?" Zero pressed.

"Awww, isn't that sweet, concern for your Sorceress." She said, getting on her knees, so that she was on eye level with Zero, moving her hands into his hair. "How touching." She said before moving in to kiss him. He backed off, pulling her arms away from his hair, holding them in front of him.

"That scream, are you sure?" Zero pressed again. Azkadellia just glared up at him. She turned to look at Cain, concern within his own eyes. She huffed out at that.

"I can see your both tired at the moment," she said before slipping from the bed, walking over to slip her clothes back on. "But understand, boys, this is a onetime deal. Next time I'm here, I expect to get my fun time, or you lose yours," She said turned to then. "You hear me?" They both nodded, still staring at her. "Good, now get a good night's rest, don't want you tired on your trip tomorrow," she said with a smile, before heading out of the room.

"What just happened?" Cain said out loud.

"I have no clue. But that was too weird." Zero said. "Want to go get Jeb, or do you think it's too late?" Cain looked at his watch, that was under is coat.

"It's kind of late, but for some reason, I would feel better if he was close by," Cain said Zero nodded.

"Then let's go get him" Zero said with a smile.


	15. Angry Cain is Angry

**3 weeks later**

Azkadellia hadn't tried again in their room after that, for that, Cain was thankful. She did, however, corner Cain a few times, and Cain did what was expected of him, but since that night, seeing the marks on her, seeing the lost girl within that bed, he just couldn't be as brutal as he had been. He could tell that this was upsetting the Sorceress but he just couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. He was hoping that she would let up on them, maybe get tired of her new toys, but he knew he couldn't deny her, not until the baby was born.

Cain was walking through the tower, going to pick Jeb up from the small school that was located in the tower. It wasn't much, just a few wives of Longcoats who got together, wanting to make sure their kids, and the kids who lived in the tower got an education. He was always so grateful to the women for their work.

He walked into the small room, the room that Jeb's class took place, and saw that the room was empty, except for Ms. Scavo, and one other student, and that student wasn't Jeb.

"Mr. Cain? What are you doing here?" Ms. Scavo said.

"Where's Jeb?" Cain asked.

"I thought you knew, um, the Sorceress personally came down here and picked him up. I thought that you might have needed him, or that you and your partner might have been injured or something," she said a little worried.

"Ah thank you," he said quickly, marching out of the room. With every step he took walking up to the sorceress's office, the angrier he got.

'What the fuck gives her the right to take his son like that.' he thought as he marched on. When he walked up to the door, he saw her assistant, Vy-Sor.

"I need to…" Cain started.

"She's waiting for you." He said before letting Cain into the room. Cain marched into her room, and when she saw him, she smiled up at him.

"Ahh Major Cain."

"Where is Jeb?" He said, angrily. The smile widened at this.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She said with a purr.

"The fuck you don't, where is my son!?" Cain yelled. She just laughed at this.

"Well since you've been taking away my joy in life, I decided to take away yours."

"You have no right! I've never denied you anything!" Cain yelled, getting into her face. She smirked at him.

"You call what you've been doing to me fun? I told you, if you're not leaving marks, you're not doing it right."

"All this because I will not fuck you hard enough?" Cain said bitterly.

"How else was I going to get you angry?" she said with a satisfying smile. Cain chuckled.

"This isn't angry, if you had hurt my son, then I would be angry."

"What makes you think I haven't?" She purred out. His hands went to either side of her, grabbing her arms roughly.

"Where's my son? I want to see him, NOW!" He said, shaking her roughly in anger as he spoke.

"Not until I get what I want." She said back at him. Anger built up in him at this. He took his hand back, smacking her across her cheek, sending her crashing back against her desk. He didn't care that this woman could kill him if she wanted too. He didn't care if she was his boss, all he knew was that if she harmed one hair on Jeb's head, she would not make it through this night alive.

The Sorceress turn back to look at him, hand now on her blooded lip, she smiled up at him, looking into that rage that was building within him.

"About time you showed your true colors." She said before sitting on her desk. "Now come over here and finished what you've started so you can get your son back." She said with an evil looking smile.

He walked up to her, slipping a hand within her hair before he grabbed a fist full, yanking it hard, and causing her to wince. He looked into her eyes, and could still see the pleasure mixed in with the pain. He shook his head.

"I'll fuck you, but I want your word, you will never take Jeb again," he said.

"Well if you keep your Sorceress happy, there will never be a need for it." Anger flashed within his eyes, as he pulled her by the hair into a brutal kiss. He pushed her roughly to the desk as he crawled onto the desk, crawling on top of her. She purred at this.

"Much better," she purred, and at that he smacked her again.

"No talking, I don't want to hear that voice." She laughed at that.

"You're going to have to hit me harder than that to get me to shut up." Rage just filled him again, washing over every ounce of restraint he had left. He slipped off her at that, and she looked at him, astonished, that he had the balls. He smiled at her wickedly before he went to grab another fist full of her hair, pulling her off the desk with a yelp. He dragged her by the hair, around the desk, before throwing her roughly to her knees, before he sat in her chair. She looked up at him, confused, and a little angry that her fun had stopped. He smiled down at her, and she could see the wheels turning within his head, and she thought she might enjoy what he had planned.

"Well if you're not going to keep that vial mouth shut, then I'm going to have to keep it busy," he said, with a wicked smile. She smiled in realization, knowing what he wanted. She would play the game for now, knowing she was going to get what she wanted in the end. She moved up to his coat, using her magic to unfasten it, before she pulled it open. She moved to his jeans, unbuttoning them. At that she felt her hair being grabbed again.

"Faster, bitch," he said before letting her go again. She purred as she quickly pushed the jeans down, he raised his hips up, and she slipped them down and off him. She took the semi hard erection into her hand and he let out a groan at that. She started to pump his erection lightly.

"Mmm you're just so perfect." she purred out. He grabbed her hair again.

"I thought I told you to keep that mouth of yours busy." She smiled at him, despite the pain.

"Make me," she said, smile still on her face. More rage flashed in those eyes and she looked at him, loving every second of it. Hand still in hair, he pushed her closer to his need, taking his other hand, taking a hold of his erection. He brushed the tip against her soft lips, as she parted her lips, breathing hotly on it. He bit back a moan as he pushed her onto his member, forcing her to take him in, completely.

She relaxed herself, knowing that if she didn't she would choke on him as he continued to move her up and down his length, not giving her even a second to get adjusted before he shoved her back down. When he started to lose himself within that heat, his hands let up, slipping from her hair, as she continued to take him in. She rolled her tongue over him and he moaned out. It felt so damn good, that he could almost just close his eyes and pretend it was someone else attacking his senses.

He felt himself getting close and knew if he came, without satisfying her, he wouldn't see his son for a while. He grabbed her by the hair again, pulling her off him, with a satisfying pop. He shoved her up against the desk again, her hands bracing herself as her ass hung out to him. He pulled up her dress roughly, revealing herself to him. Cain smiled as he saw she was not wearing anything under it.

"Naughty girl, not wearing anything under your dress," he said before he brought his hand back, smacking her hard on her ass, causing a whimper from her. His hand went to her hips, holding them tightly. He positioned himself at her extremely wet entrance, and then slid in tell only the tip was in, teasing her with it. She tried to move but he just grasped her hips harder, knowing that he was going to leave bruises. Of course he was it's what she wanted after all. A smile broke out on his face. He pulled himself out at that, and moved in, leaning on her back, so that he could whisper in her ear. He let his erection slip next to her fold, teasing her, but not letting it go inside her.

"So Sorceress? Before I fuck you, where are you keeping my son?" Cain seethed out.

"Finish first and then we will talk business," she said, rubbing up against him. He shoved her hard against the desk.

"No now!!" Cain yelled out.

"Not until you're done, _my dear_," she said a warning within those words.

"Just tell me, bitch!" He yelled. She was getting annoyed now. With a flick of her hand, he was across the room, hitting the wall, hard, knocking the breath out of him. Once he caught his breath he tried to move but felt himself being held up against the wall by some invisible force. He looked over at her, and she was sitting on her desk, smiling.

"I think someone has forgotten his place. I may give you certain _freedoms _while you're with me, but you must never forget, that I'm always in control."

"Where is he?" he said, glaring at her.

"Only after I'm through with you. You know I really enjoy it when my partners are willing." She laughed lightly. "Well, mostly willing, but I could always take what I want from you by force." She said, slipping off the desk, moving to remove her clothes as she slowly walked up to him.

"Or I could always bring in Major Zero. I've left him alone because you where always so willing. I know he enjoys being one of my favorites. I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to please me." She said, letting her dress drop, before moving up to him, letting her nails run over the skin of his cheek, hard, leaving streaks of blood in her wake as he hissed out. "And if not, I could always just force him as well, forcing you to watch. How does that sound?"

By the time she was done speaking, Cain was white as a sheet. The sorceress stared up at him, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Are you going to be a good boy or do I have to go get your replacement?" She said, almost sweetly.

"NO! I'll be good, leave him out of this," he said, desperately.

"Good." She said, waving her hand over him, releasing him from his captivity. She moved her finger over the blood that was now trailing down his cheek, before moving the finger to Cain's lips, rubbing the blood on his lips. "Now take all that anger your feeling for me, and fuck me," she said as she went to his semi hard cock, pumping it, bringing it back to life within her fingers.

"Where?" He asked, being cautious.

"Your choice?" She said with a smile. "Just take me, and take me hard." she purred out. At that he grabbed her hand off him, pushing her up against the wall so her back faced him.

"You always like to take me from behind, is that so you can pretend I'm someone else?" she said, amusement within her voice. He pressed himself up against her, leaning in to her ear.

"Do you want to talk or fuck?" Cain hissed out.

"Mmm, you know the answer to that."

"Then shut that mouth of yours before I shut it up again," he said before he grabbed a hold of her hips, sliding her back to impale her on his erection. She gasped out at that.

"Yes, oh yes, harder." she said. And he supplied that, pushing harder and deeper within her, causing her to scream out. He started to rack his nail hard over her back, just the way she liked it before his hands just settled themselves back on her hips, as he thrusts into her with such brutal strokes. It wasn't long till she screamed loudly, tightening around him, sending him over the edge, spilling himself within her.

"That was breathtaking," she said with a purr, still leaning up against the wall. At that Cain just backed off, leaving her to catch her breath for a second.

"So now, where is my son?" Cain asked, still breathless. The sorceress smiled, turning to look at Cain.

"What I need for you to do is to get dressed. Go back to your room and pack. I would suggest you go spend the night with your baby-to-be."

"You sent him to Alyssa's?" Cain asked.

"Where else?" She said with a smile.

"What about our mission tomorrow?" Cain asked.

"I'll get someone else to fill in, I think you deserve a few extra days off for that performance. Mmm, I don't know, maybe it was the hair pulling, who knows. If you keep that up, I may just keep you around here. Don't want anything to happen to my favorite toy, as long as he remembers who the boss is around here," she said with a cruel smile. With that, he went to redress himself quickly and left her office, without looking at her. He wanted to be gone.

He walked down to his quarters, walking in, anger still within him at the situation. He knew the Sorceress could be cruel, but using Jeb against him, just to get him mad, and then threatening Zero. He was beyond mad at her.

"Hey, Love where have you two...." Zero trailed off once he noticed Cain. "What happened? Where's Jeb?"

"He's at Alyssa's." Cain said angrily.

"WHAT!!! How did he get there?" Zero said, walking up to Cain.

"The Sorceress sent him." Cain said and at that, Zero's hand went to Cain's cheek, lightly touching it. Cain hissed at the light touches.

"Did she do that to you, too?" Cain just nodded.

"Let's get packing, she has given us leave for tomorrow. I want out of here before she changes her mind." Cain moved to the bedroom but Zero hand went to his arm, holding him in place.

"Love, what happened?"

"The usual," he said moving again, but Zero wouldn't let him.

"She never hurt you before. What happened?" Zero said sternly.

"Please, just let go, I'll tell you, but just let's go." Cain said looking lost at that moment. Zero did what was asked of him. "She kidnapped Jeb to piss me off, for I was not performing up to her standards. I demanded her to tell me where he was, she threaten my family and told me to not forget who was in charge, as she gave me this." He said pointing to his face.

"This has got to stop." Cain just laughed at that.

"It only stops when she wants it to stop."

"Maybe I can…"

"NO! It's bad enough she has her claws in me, I don't want you going in there alone. Not now, not ever if I can help it," Cain said his voice in a panic, before moving to the bedroom to pack. Zero walked to the door of the bedroom, watching Cain pack.

"Wyatt..."

"Please, I'll talk on the way or later sometime. I don't care; I just want to get out of here. I'm not going to be happy tell Jeb is in my arms." Zero nodded, helping Cain pack.

They were about to leave their room when Zero stopped him in silence, moving Cain to the bathroom, and cleaned and bandaged his face, tenderly. Zero caressed the cheek.

"I don't think it will scar but it's going to take some time to heal." Zero said sadly.

"It's fine. Let's hurry up and get to Alyssa's." Zero 0nodded. They soon left their room, heading to the stables, getting two horses before making it on the road.


	16. Angry Zero is Angry

The trip was made in near silence, for Zero didn't want to push the already agitated Cain anymore then he already was. Zero just pushed their horses faster, trying to get them to their destination as fast as he could. Soon, but not soon enough for Cain, they may it to their destination. Cain jumped off the horse, making a mad dash for the door. He knocked on it frantically, praying that the Sorceress was not pulling another one of her tricks on him. Soon Alyssa opened the door with a smile. He greeted her with is current greeting, A kiss on the forehead and a quick rub of her rounding belly.

"Is Jeb here?" Alyssa looked at him, surprised.

"They didn't tell you they brought him here?!" She said, angrily.

"They eventually to me, but..." He couldn't finish. She nodded.

"He is in the guest room, working on homework, thank gods you're here, I'm terrible at math." Cain just smiled at that, before he pushed passed her, nodded at Marissa before heading in the back, seeing him on the desk, working on some problems.

"Aly, I need some help on this question." Jeb said, still focused on his assignment.

"I think we can work on that later." Cain said with a smile. Jeb turned to look at Cain with a big smile on his face.

"Dad! Where's Papa?"

"Putting up the horses." Cain said, moving over to pull Jeb from the desk, and gave him a big hug. When it was obvious that Cain was not letting go, Jeb started to squirm within his father's arms.

"Dad?" Jeb said. Cain pulled away, but still kept him within his arms. "Ah you can let go now." Jeb said, looking at his father, like he was weird or something. Cain smiled at him, before letting him go.

"What happen to your face, dad?" Jeb said, touching Cain's bandaged face.

"Nothing, it's just happen while working, but its fine. Everything is fine now that I'm here with you."

At that Zero entered the room, looking at the father son interaction with a smile. Jeb then noticed Zero's presents.

"Papa!" Jeb said. "I got something I've been wanting to show you. Alyssa told me to put it up but I'm sure she will let me show you two." Jeb said moving to the other side of the bed. He pulled out a toy car and a small box.

"That looks interesting." Zero said.

"It gets better." Jeb said, walking into the living room with it, wanting his parents to follow him. Cain noticed the annoyed look from Alyssa but she kept quiet as Jeb put the toy car on the ground. He started to mess with the small box, and then suddenly the small toy car went zipping around the room. Cain and Zero just watched it in amazement.

"Wow. That is pretty amazing." Cain said.

"Yeah, Auntie Az told me it runs on magic." At that the smile on both his father's faces faded.

"Auntie Az?" Zero said

"Yeah she told me to call her that." Jeb said, playing with his new toy.

"And she gave you this new toy after she picked you up from school today." Zero pressed. Jeb nodded.

"When did she pick you up?" Cain said.

"Right after lunch, we hung out, she gave me this new toy, and then she sent me here." Jeb explained, still focused on his new toy.

"Do you two hang out a lot?" Zero asked. Jeb just nodded. Zero turned to Cain, seeing the rage flash within those eyes.

"Jeb, I really like your new toy." Zero said quickly, "But I think you should go finish up your missed work, so you will not be behind the other students."

"OOOOOOKKKKK" Jeb drew out with a pout before picking up his new toy and going back into the guest bedroom. As soon as the door was closed Zero spoke.

"Wyatt, calm down."

"She has been taking him behind out back. She's using him against us." Zero just gave a quick look at the girls and they both nodded, going into their bedroom.

"I don't think it's that bad." Zero said.

"Not that bad! She's pulling him out of school to spend time with our son, while all the while.... You don't know the things she makes me do, Adrian, and if I tell Jeb to stay away from her, not accept any gifts from her, he's just going to resent me."

"Yes, I don't know the things she does to you, for one, you don't share them all with me, you just tell me enough to get me to stop bugging you about it." Zero said.

"You saw her, you see what she makes me do to her." Cain said.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to talk about it. Get it off your chest." Zero said softly.

"I just... can't." Cain said.

"I thought there was nothing that you would keep from me?"

"That's not fair. It's not that I don't want too, it's just....." Cain trailed off there.

"Just what, Wyatt?" Cain was quiet for a moment.

"Please, don't. Not here, I just want to leave all that behind, while I'm here, I just want to forget it right now and have a good time, with my family." Cain pleaded. Zero just gave him a frustrated look.

"Fine! If you don't want to talk to me..." Zero said in a huff before walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cain asked.

"Somewhere to clear my head," Zero said before leaving.

---

Several hours later

Everyone had gone to sleep a few hours ago, but Cain insisted on staying up to wait for Zero. He sat at the kitchen table, knowing that if he sat on the couch be might fall asleep and miss if Zero came back. If he came back at all. So he sat there, waiting, sipping on the water he got himself. And thought.

Cain was a little hurt at Zero leaving. They may have been mad at each other before, but he had never left like this. Maybe it was the situation, not wanting to have their family business in front of Alyssa but still, Cain had never seen him that angry at him before. It wasn't in what he said, or even in his body language. It was in his eyes, he had only seen that look once before. The night Lucas took Jeb. It shocked Cain. He hadn't realized how upset Zero was over all this. Didn't he understand he was just trying to protect him.

Cain heard someone try the handle of the door, cautiously. He turned his attention to the door, saw it open quietly, and Zero walk in. Cain took one look at Zero and knew where he been all night. It shouldn't have surprised him at all. The man always did run to that bottle.

Cain slipped from his chair and Zero watched him. He went to the cabinet for a glass, pouring another glass of water before setting it in front of the open chair in front of Cain, before sitting back down. It was an open invitation, and he was hoping that Zero would take him up on it. After a few moments of looking at the glass, Zero started to walk towards the table, sitting in front of Cain. They sat there, in silence, neither one wanting to speak. It was finally Zero who broke the silence.

"You didn't have to wait up for me."

"No. I didn't. Doesn't mean I was not going too anyway. So I see where you've been all night." Cain said, a little bitterness in his voice. Zero just shook his head.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, I was walking around, mad as hell, I thought it might calm me down."

"Yeah, you couldn't help yourself." Cain seethed out.

"Yeah like you couldn't help yourself with the Sorceress," Zero said but as soon as it was out of his mouth, he knew it was mistake. He watched the hurt wash over Cain's face. "Shit, Wyatt, I'm sorry." At that Cain just glared.

"You have no idea what I've been through."

"Your right I don't. Why don't you tell me, please? So I can understand, so I can help you. Please, love. I feel like I'm losing you over this and that hurts more than anything." Zero said.

"Just drink up your water." Cain said as he got up from the table. At that Zero's anger just got the better of him. He threw the glass within his hand against the kitchen wall before turning to Cain.

"Damn it, Wyatt, talk to me. You promised no secrets and no lies," Zero yelled.

"Shhh! You're going to wake everyone up." Cain said softly.

"Then let me wake them up. If it gets you to fucking talk to me, I will wake up this whole fucking neighborhood." Zero said.

"Fine! You want me to talk, you want me to tell you about how she threaten to keep kidnapping Jeb If I didn't screw her just right, that if I didn't please her, that if I denied her, how she was going to rape me, rape you. How every time she pushed me into hurting her, pushing my limits, how I felt like the rapist. And how much I enjoyed beating the crap out of her, being violent to her, leaving all those bruises and all she did was smile and ask for more. It was sick, and I'm sick for enjoying it."

Zero just stared at him, not sure what to say after that outburst. He wanted to know, and now he did. He saw Cain sway slightly, exhaustion kicking in and Zero was at his side, pulling him to the couch, to sit. Zero just held Cain against his chest. Zero started to stroke Cain's hair as Cain started to say words of love, pleads of forgiveness as well as asking him what was wrong with him. Zero just sat there, confirming his love, but had no other answers for the man. He was telling him it was going to be Ok, but even that, he wasn't sure if it was true. He was worried, and even a little scared of what she was pushing him to be.

Zero knew that something had to be done, and done soon. She was breaking his soul apart, piece by piece. It had to stop, before he lost the man he loved to her forever. It wasn't long before Cain fell asleep, his head lying on Zero's legs. But Zero, he couldn't sleep. He just sat up, lost in thought, listening to the steadying rhythm of Cain's breathing. But about an hour before the first sun rose, exhaustion took hold, and the only thing left on his mind, was revenge.

Zero soon felt a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to wake from his sleep. He could tell just from the way he felt that he hadn't been asleep for long. The first thing he noticed was how sore he was, for attempting to sleep sitting up like he was. The next thing he noticed was that Cain was still asleep, head resting on his legs. He blinked in confusion at first, not sure who woke him. Then he turned to see Alyssa standing there, dressed, coat in hand.

"Get up, I'm taking you out for breakfast, hun." she whispered before pulling on the coat, walking to the door. Zero just looked at her as she motioned for him to follow. He gently lifted Cain's head so he could slip out, and followed her out the door.

"How are they going to know where we are?" Zero said, once they were out the door.

"I left a note, saying I kidnapped you, and took you to breakfast," she said with a smile. They walked to a close by family owned restaurant in silence. They gave there order, or in Alyssa's case, half the menu before they started to talk.

"Isn't it still a little early for you to be eating that much, or are you having a litter and forgot to tell me about it." Zero said with a smile. Alyssa just gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't decide, this baby of yours likes a little bit of everything. Besides, whatever I don't eat I'm sure the boys will."

"I'm sure they will. So how have you and the baby been doing?"

"We are both fine. I'm more worried about the father of that baby at the moment."

"What do you mean?" He said, trying to play innocent.

"Don't bullshit me Adrian, I heard you two last night. And don't get me wrong hun, this is your spawn growing in my belly, but if what I heard last night has been happening a lot, I might have second thoughts of handing it over once it makes it's big entrance into this world."

"Alyssa, you know us, we don't fight all the time. Wyatt has just been under a lot of stress lately. He wasn't sharing it, and I got mad. He finally told me last night what has been going on though."

"Yes I know, pretty loudly I might add." Zero's eyes went wide at that.

"You heard?"

"Every word." Then Zero's eyes went wider

"OH god, I hope Jeb didn't hear that."

"He's a deep sleeper, besides, I think if he did wake up, he wouldn't have just listened, he would have investigated. He's an inquisitive boy like that. I almost came out after what I heard."

"And he's been keeping most of that from me, for about two months now. I knew that something was going on, and I accepted it, for the fact that you can never say no to her, for that might be the last thing you do. But still, I didn't think it was that bad, that it was effecting him that much. He's been hiding that from me. He said it was to protect us, but I just felt he couldn't trust me with the truth, and that hurt more than anything."

"Hun, that's a lot to take in. If what she was doing to him is true, then I can see why he hid it. It's a common thing when people are raped." Zero was shocked at that.

"Wyatt wasn't raped."

"Really? That's what it sounds like to me. She's using him, for her own pleasure, and he's only agreeing to it for fear of his life and the life of his family. That sounds really consensual to me." Zero just looked at her, surprised. "So what are you planning to do?" Zero just shook his head at that.

"I don't know. We can't leave, she'll just come for us. If he denies her, she'll just make it worse on all of us. She will take away our leave again. We will not be able to visit you."

"I think Wyatt's safety is more important than visiting us, hun." Zero just sighed.

"She has her claws to deep in him, I'm not sure she will ever let him go." He let out a humorless chuckle. "I even thought last night of walking in to her room, and shooting her before she has a chance to stop me." It was now Alyssa's turned to be shocked.

"Adrian! Have you ever thought of just talking to her, telling her what she's doing? I mean she should understand she's human after all."

"Sometimes I wonder about that."

"All you can do is try, Adrian. He needs your help. Even if he's convinced himself he doesn't," she said softly.

"I know I'm just not sure what I can do for him."

"It will come to you," She said with a smile as food arrived.


	17. Sinks her claws deeper

**Two months later**

After that, Cain promised that he wouldn't hide anything else from Zero. Zero was patient with Cain, thinking about what Alyssa said about his situation, but it wasn't long after they got back to the tower that Cain shared his encounters with Zero. It pained Zero to know that Cain had gone through them alone, but he knew that he wouldn't have to go through it again alone. The Sorceress hadn't called for Cain, or made any late night visit since then. Zero was hoping that maybe she had taking pity on Cain, or even gotten bored of the man. Cain was happy that he didn't have to perform his extra duties.

Then about a month after their last encounter, the Queen was found. The Sorceress was on cloud nine after her mother was put under arrest, saying that the resistance would soon be no more, now that the Queen was out of the picture. But for some reason, they felt her joy had to do more with the Queen's adviser, Ambrose, for she spend days interrogating him, for what purpose, Cain and Zero had no clue, at least for the moment. But after it became evident that he was not going to share the information that he carried within his brain, she had it removed.

And then after that, it seemed that she had almost forgotten about the two of them, which they both where quite happy about. They did the missions that were assigned to them, and spent every second they could with Alyssa, happy as could be. She was getting so plump and cute. Zero always teased her on how she walked, after she started to carry all that extra weight. They knew she had a few more weeks but they were all ready for the new baby. They had gotten their room set up, crib and all.

They got through with one of their missions, a simple intelligence gathering mission. They started to make their way up to relay their information to the sorceress, as they waited outside her office, Zero leaned into Cain, whispering into his ear.

"When I get you back to our room, I'm going to fuck your brains out," Zero said hotly into Cain's ear. Cain smiled at that.

"Promise?" Zero laughed at that

"Promise." He said with a smirk before they where usher into the Sorceress's room. They relayed the information that they had gathered to the Sorceress. When they were done, a smile was spread across her face.

"You both have done well today. I'm very proud of my boys," she said with a purr. "Everyone here is dismissed." She said. Cain and Zero both nodded before turning to leave when she spoke again. "Except for Major Cain, I would like to speak with him alone."

Zero saw Cain stiffen at that. They both knew what she was wanting. Zero watched as her adviser as well as Vy-Sor left the room, but Zero, just looked at Cain, not moving from his spot.

"You are dismissed, Major Zero," the sorceress said as she turned her gaze to Cain. Cain just nodded to Zero.

"I'll be home when I can. Go ahead and pick up Jeb." Cain said softly. But instead of leaving like Cain thought he would, Zero just turned, walking back up to the sorceress.

"No, Sorceress. I'm not leaving," Zero said, standing right in front of her. She just stared at him, annoyed.

"Well if you want to watch, that's your choice," she said, moving past him. He quickly reached out, grabbing her arm, roughly.

"No, you don't understand. I'm not leaving, and you're not going to touch him." She just turned to look at him a wicked little smile on her lips.

"And what gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do?" She purred out. He lowered his voice, so that only she could here.

"You're killing him. Destroying him and I can't allow that to continue." She just laughed at that.

"I'm only destroying the unimportant parts of him. So why should I care?" Zero let his anger get the better of him as he shoved her hard up against her desk.

"Adrian!" Zero heard Cain say behind him, but he wasn't listening as he stare directly into her eyes, anger burning within them.

"I care, and right now, you don't want to fuck with me!" Zero seethed out. At that, her hand went to stroke his cheek.

"Mmm, maybe I picked the wrong boy to play with. I can see you being more fun. How about that? Let's send old Wyatt home and lets us have some fun."

"I don't think so." Zero said before pushing her against the desk again, before turning and walking away. The Sorceress just stared at him in shock for a second. "Come on, Wyatt, lets go home." Zero said, grabbing a hold of Cain's arm, pulling him towards the door. Then the door shut in front of them.

"And where do you think you two are going? I didn't say that one of you could leave." Zero turned on his heels and started to yell.

"Just let us go, we don't want to be here, and I'm not going to let you harm him again," Zero said angrily.

"Adrian, please just stop, you're making it worse." He heard Cain say to him.

"Are you making demands now?" the Sorceress said. "How dare you! It looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." With a wave of her hand Zero felt himself being pinned to the wall, unable to move. He tried to struggle which only made the Sorceress smile more. Zero looked across the room, and saw that Cain was also pinned. She just stood in between them, looking from Cain and then to Zero.

"Mmm choices. On one side..." She said looking at Cain. "I have a sure thing. But on the other…." She turned to Zero then. "I have that unknown passion to explore." She just smiled wider as she started to walk towards Cain. She could see Zero struggle at this from the corner of her eye.

She walked up to Cain and flashed him a devilish smile before she waved her hand again, which unfastened his coat. She pulled it open, purring softly. Her delicate hands went to the top of his undershirt, before ripping it open, exposing his chest to her.

"Stay away from him!" Zero yelled out. She laughed again.

"And why should I?" She said, racking her nails softly over the skin of his chest. She turned to look at Zero when she dug the nails into his flesh, causing Cain to yelp in pain. Zero could see the blood slowly running down his chest.

"Leave him alone!!" Zero screamed. At that the Sorceress snapped her fingers. Zero felt the force pinning him to the wall lift.

"Make me." she said as her fingers trailed over Cain's wounds, causing him to wince. Zero was across the room, and pinned her up against the wall, next to Cain.

"Harder love, that's just not doing it for me." She said with a laugh.

"Let him go!" Zero said.

"No." He just shoved her harder.

"Mmm, getting better."

"Let him go and I will do whatever you want me to do," Zero said, as she looked at him, seductively.

"Adrian, no, I can..." The sorceress snapped her fingers and Cain's voice died in his throat.

"Hush, pet, we are talking. Now that's what I wanted in the first place, but since you had to piss me off, no deal." Zero was about to protest before she spoke again. "He stays, but if you're a good boy, I'll leave him out of this." Zero looked at Cain sadly. He could tell Cain was pleading for him to say no. Zero turned back to look directly into her eyes.

"Fine. But I have one condition."

"I don't think you're in a position to be making any demands, love." She said. Zero just ignored her.

"From now on you come to me, and only me. Wyatt is no longer apart of this twisted little game you are playing." She just smiled at that.

"Aww look at you, playing the mighty hero. But all this depends on how you perform. If you can satisfy me, then I might think about it." Zero moved in to whisper hotly in her ear.

"It's not a matter of if I will satisfy you, it's only a matter of how much and how hard. So what do you want, do you want me to hit you, pull your hair, fuck you so hard you can't stand. You like pain inflicted on you don't you?" She moaned out at that, giving him his answer, he smirked at that, liking the feeling of power over her. He enjoyed being her personal favorite, but he was enjoying this much more.

"You like to be dominated over, even if it's just for an hour, and who wouldn't in your shoes, having to take so much on, rule over a country with an iron fist."

"I'm hearing a lot of talking but not much action." Zero just chuckled at that before grabbing her by the back of her neck, pulling her away from the wall. As he pushed her away, he quickly locked eyes with Cain, mouthing 'I'm sorry' before pushing her away from him. he stood in the middle of the room, and surveyed it.

"So, Azzy. So many choices on where I'm going to fuck you, the floor, walls, couch." He then smirked again. "But I know your personal favorite." He said before moving her to the desk before throwing her on top of it roughly. Azkadellia just laughed that that action.

"I guess he didn't keep anything from you. Did he tell you how he fucked me?" Her smile widened. "And how much he enjoyed it, just like I can tell you are. You two are just alike, having so much brutality within you, and I'm happy to bring that out in you two. A ruler is always willing to help her men reach their full potential." Zero was starting to lose his calm at her words. She actually thought she was helping them with this little game of hers. He could see why Cain was having trouble with this. He moved over to her, leaning over her, before he placed a hand over her mouth.

"If I were you, I would keep that fucking mouth of yours shut, before I shut it for you," Zero seethed out. This just caused her to get more excited, and he could tell. Then her eyes gleamed with mischief before she snapped her fingers. At first he couldn't tell what she did, but then when he heard Cain's voice, pleading for him to stop, that he would rather it be him, he just glared at her, hotly.

"Put the silencing spell back up, Sorceress." He said as he moved his hand away from her mouth.

"Oh but don't you want to hear your lovers pleads for mercy as you fuck me. Hear his voice, calling out for you to stop, as you take me. I know I do," She said giving him a predatory look. "Besides, I did say this was a punishment for disobeying me, I can't let you have too much fun." Zero listened to her, disgust growing within him. He could hear Cain still pleading, despite trying to block it out, which caused the rage to boil within him. And then he just snapped. He looked directly at the Sorceress as he spoke.

"Wyatt, just shut up!" he yelled angrily. He glared down at her before turning his head to look at Cain's shocked eyes. "This would go so much smoother without that pretty little mouth of yours moving." Zero said with more cruelty the he would have liked, but it got the desired effect. Cain silenced himself.

"You're no fun." The Sorceress said with a pout.

"I beg to differ, Azzy. I think I'm going to be a lot of _fun_," Zero said before shoving her to the desk as hard as he would allow himself as he moved to stand between her legs. He heard a wince and almost felt sorry until she spoke.

"Don't call me that!" She said.

"Azzy? Why not, I'm about to fuck you after all."

"Use my name or my title. Pet names are for lovers and we are far from that, _Zero._" Azkadellia seethed.

"Fine, _Sorceress." _He said before pulling hard at her dress, causing it to rip. She just smiled at that. He quickly made short work of the dress, leaving her beneath him, laying on the desk, naked.

He went to the fastenings of his coat, undoing them with practiced ease. He pulled the coat off, letting it fall to the floor. She reached her hands up, moving to the button of his jeans. He quickly grabbed them, pinning her arms to the desk.

"Tisk Tisk. I thought this was my show, Azzy." She glared at him, like he knew she would.

"You're moving too slow," She hissed out.

"It's called patience, and it only makes the prize that much sweeter," he purred out.

"I don't want it to be sweet, I want it to be rough," she said, as she grinded her hips against his.

"Patience, Azzy, it will be, just let me have my fun first," he said before he grasped a hold of one of her breast, before pinching at the nipple roughly. She purred at that. He moved down, capturing the other nipple in his mouth before biting at it. She winced but as he licked the teeth marks, she started to purr again. He smiled up at her before he stood up in front of the desk, pulling her tell her legs hung off the desk. She looked up at his with s sexy smile as he went to the button of his pants, slowly removing them as she watched.

"Mmm now that is what I'm talking about," she said lustfully. She moved to wrap her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her. "So how does it feel, to have your lover watch you, as you are about to fuck me?"

"It doesn't bother me at all," Zero said, face as calm as he could make it. It of course bothered him a great deal, but he wasn't going to show her that. He moved to position himself, before pushing within her folds, hard and deep. She let out a cry of pleasure. He just smiled at her, as he began to move within her hard and slow. She began to whimper at that.

"Faster, now, this isn't love making, I want you to fuck me!" She screamed out in frustration, that she was not getting her way, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. He grunted, being force deeper into her. He moved his hands to her legs, forcing them to loosen.

"That's not going to get me to hurry up, Azzy." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up with that..." and at that, he moved his hand to her center, rubbing his thumb over her clit, which caused her to moan out.

"You liked that didn't you?" he said, thrusting hard into her again as he rubbed his thumb roughly over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck you!" she yelled, pushing back hard against him. He just smirked again at that.

"And I thought it was me fucking you," he said, thrusting brutally hard. Zero hated to be brutal to his lovers. He was the type to want to take it sweet and slow, but the thing with the Sorceress, is that she was not one of his lovers. There was not love in his action, they was only raw need, hers, so primal, so selfish that she dragged them into it to satisfy it. It angered Zero, which only had him push him harder. It wasn't long before he felt her tighten around him, crying out. He trusted a few more times before releasing himself within her.

He stood there for a moment, coming down from his high. He looked down at the Sorceress, who was just smiling up at him, a smile that gave him a shiver down his spine. He stumbled back, not wanting to be near her anymore. He did his job, and all he wanted to do was just leave this place. She sat up, staring at him, giving him a look that read 'you're mine, deal with it.'

"You two may leave now." Zero just nodded as he went to put on his pants quickly before grabbing his coat. He walked up to Cain, who had a not so happy look on his face. Zero went to take his hand with in his own, but Cain just pulled away angrily, and walked out the door.

"Zero." He heard her say as he took a step towards the door. He turned to look at her. "We're going to have to do this again," she said, with a predatory smile. He just nodded before leaving, chasing after Cain.

When Zero finally caught up to Cain, he grabbed his arm, to stop him. Cain just shook off Zero's arm before turning to face him.

"Keep your hands off me," Cain seethed.

"I know you're angry but..."

"Angry is an understatement at the moment," Cain said before he continued to walk.

"Where are you going?" Zero said, once Cain took a certain corner.

"To get _my_ son," Cain said angrily.

"Wait, hold on there," Zero grabbed at Cain's arm again, stopping him. "You can't pick up Jeb like this, let's get you back to the room, calm you down, talk about this." Cain just glared at him for a moment, before turning around, heading towards their room. Zero just followed him.

Cain entered the room first, followed by Zero. As soon as the door was shut, Zero felt the fist hit his face, knocking him to the ground. He tasted the familiar copper taste in his mouth and just stared up at Cain, shocked. He looked into those angry eyes, so hauntingly familiar. Zero wanted to cower, to almost cry at that look that brought back memories he hadn't thought about in a long time.

"Why the fuck did you do that! Now she's going to get her claws into you too. You know how long I've protected you from her, and here you go, just walking right in there, and handed yourself to her. And do you know how hard that was to watch, you just fucked everything up," Cain just screamed out. He wanted Zero to yell back, to scream at him. Cain wanted the fight, something to focus this rage on. He took one look at Zero and he could see the tears in his eyes, and the lost look. He was terrified. That confused Cain, he hadn't seen him terrified like this since....

Cain's eyes went wide. How stupid could he have been? All he could see was his anger, his rage, and it only made things worse. He stared into those terrified eyes for a moment, eyes that he could tell, where not seeing him at the moment. Cain felt his anger melt away at that. He knelt beside Zero, placing a hand on Zero's shoulder, and he flinched before turning to look at Cain, snapping himself out of it. That flinch hurt more than anything the Sorceress had ever done to him, for he knew he was the cause of it.

Cain saw the anger enter Zero's face, and could have stopped the punch if he wanted to, but he just took it at the moment, causing him to fall back, away from Zero.

"Don't you ever fucking hit me again," he said, tears within those eyes of his. Cain just looked at him, before nodding.

"I.... there is nothing I can say, except I'm sorry. I promise it will never happen again." Anger flashed again within Zero, he just stared directly at Cain.

"You don't have to promise, because if you ever do that to me again, I will not be here long enough for you to regret it." Cain could tell that Zero was deadly serious at that as Zero got up, and walked into the bathroom. Cain just sat there on the floor, in shock at his words.

After a moment, Cain got to his feet, following Zero into the bathroom. He saw him looking in the mirror, accessing the damage, the damage that Cain had caused. Cain just walked up behind Zero, wrapping his arms around his middle, pulling Zero's back into his chest.

"Please, don't ever leave me, love. I'm not sure if can handle it." He could hear Zero sigh before relaxing into Cain's loving embrace.

"Then stop trying to do everything on your own. You said you where trying to protect me from her, but here I was watching her kill parts of you. How did you expect me to handle that?" Zero said, turning to face Cain. "At least this way we can share the responsibility. That is what partners do; they help each other out in a time of need."

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"And I just wanted to protect you from getting hurt more." Zero said before moving to kiss Cain softly on the lips.

"I love you," Cain said once their lips parted.

"I love you, too," Zero said, bright smile on his lips before pulling Cain into another kiss.


	18. And baby makes four

**One month later.**

With some convincing on Zero's part he was able to request a change in assignment for Cain and himself. The assignment was training new recruits, which was a boring yet stable job, something they were looking for at the moment. They had been able to spend more time with Jeb and Alyssa the past two weeks. The Sorceress even promised them a few weeks off after the birth of his child, but he knew he was going to have to pay more visits to her for that time, but right now he didn't mind it as much. He was so happy at becoming a father that he didn't care as much for what he had to do for it.

They all three where on high alert packed and ready to leave on a moment's notice once they got the phone call. Jeb was even more excited than Zero at this. He so wanted a little brother and he was so sure that was what Alyssa was carrying. Both thought it was cute, but personally didn't care what the baby's sex was. Another boy would be nice but a girl would be a nice change of pace as well.

Currently it was about four days passed Alyssa's due date, which made the boys even more anxious. Alyssa had to keep telling them that everything was fine, daily, that her healer told her that sometimes the first baby was late. She had to give them reports over the phone on how the baby was still moving, and having a grand old time, and then Zero had to hear about how sick and tired she was and that if that child of his didn't make an appearance soon, that she was going to go in a get it.

The day that Alyssa went into labor started like any other. They were working on some training exercises with the recruits. About midday someone rushed into the training room, which of course caught everyone's attention. Zero and Cain both rushed on the man and he just nodded. They both smiled, dismissed the class before they rushed to get on the road. Once they got everything settled, they were on the road, going as fast as they could, not wanting to miss a second of anything. They made it to Alyssa's in record time, rushing into her house. When Marissa heard the door open, she came from the bedroom to greet them.

"You guys didn't have to rush; she's still in the early stages of labor. Just cause her water broke doesn't mean she's going to pop any second. But I'm sure she'd be glad to see you, Adrian, she's just told me she wanted to murder you, for putting her in this situation," Marissa said with a smile.

"Feel so nice to be loved. Can I go in and see her?"

"Your funeral but sure," Marissa said before waving him in. Zero went in the room, and saw Alyssa pacing the room, while the midwife sat in a chair, watching.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" Zero said from the doorway.

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"Cause you love me and wanted me to have a child?"

"Fuck that, the labor just started and I'm already about to kill you."

"Maybe I should go, let you get too it." Zero said as he went to walk out.

"Don't you dare leave! I need to hurt you when I'm having contractions."

"Yeah I think I will be back later," Zero said before walking out the door.

"Get back here, Adrian, and take it like a man!!!" She screamed before following it with several curses. Zero went up to Marissa after that.

"Has she really been in that much pain already?"

"No, not really, I think she's just scared at the moment."

"Scared? Why?" Zero said and Marissa laughed at that.

"Think about the size of a baby, and the size of what she has to push it out of. She's been scared the day the healer made her realize that one." Zero and Cain both wince slightly at the thought.

"Has she been that mean to you, yet?" Zero said.

"No, I'm not the one who put her in this situation; you are, so she's been screaming curses about you ever since her water broke." They then heard a scream come from the bedroom. Zero and Marissa were in the room in a second, while Cain stayed behind with Jeb.

"What's going on?" Zero said.

"Her contractions are getting stronger," said the midwife. "Alyssa, I need you to lie down for a moment." Alyssa just glared at the woman.

"You're the one who told me that walking would help the labor."

"I know but I have to see how far along you're getting." At hearing Alyssa and the midwife Zero and Marissa were at her side, helping her get into bed. After the midwife checked her she smiled.

"You're doing well, Alyssa, I say you're about halfway through the labor."

"Only halfway, you got to be fucking kidding me."

The labor went on for a while and Zero watched as the contractions got more and more intense. At one point, when helping her get through a contraction by coaching her on her breathing, Alyssa told him that if he told her to breathe one more time, she was going to turn around and break his jaw. Zero backed off slightly at this, just in case she wasn't bluffing.

Soon enough, the baby was ready to come; Zero was at her side, helping her push while Marissa wiped her sweaty brow with a wet washcloth.

"You're doing great, Alyssa," the midwife said. "I can see the head, just a few more pushes and we will have a baby."

"I'm not sure I can," Alyssa said exhausted from the labor she had been through.

Zero leaned in. "Come on, Alyssa, you've been saying how much you wanted to get this baby out of you, just a few more pushes and it will be. We're all looking forward to seeing this baby."

"Oh don't give me that sugar coated crap, Adrian, why did I ever fucking let you talk me into..." and at that she let out a scream.

"Push, Alyssa," the midwife said, as Zero gave her his hand, letting her clamp down, as she began to push again. Once the contraction was over, Alyssa just shook her head.

"Screw it, I give up, this baby can just stay where it is." Zero laughed at that but then regretted it when she turned to glare at him.

"One more push and you should have the head out, but you're going to have to make it a good one Alyssa. Do you hear me? We are almost done," The midwife said. Alyssa just nodded. The contraction came, and both Zero and Marissa where helping her through it.

"We have a head," the Midwife said with a smile. "Marissa I need your help now." Marissa just nodded, getting the water and blankets.

"One more push and we are going to have a baby, Alyssa," Zero said softly to her.

"Just great, I always wanted one of those," she said, sarcastically. The contraction came, and Alyssa pushed, pushing the baby from her. The Midwife smiled as she got a hold of the baby.

"Oh, look at that, you both have a beautiful baby girl," the midwife said, wrapping the baby in the blanket, before going to cut the umbilical cord.

"How does she look?" Alyssa asked. Zero leaned over, to see his daughter.

"Blue and gooey," Zero said a little confused.

"They all come out like that," the midwife said with a smile.

"Ok then she looks like a normal baby girl, I guess." The midwife laughed at that.

"Just wait tell we get her cleaned up, she'll be the cutest thing you have ever seen." Zero just nodded before turning back to Alyssa.

"So a baby girl," Alyssa said. Zero just nodded.

"Jeb's not going to be happy about that, but I'm ecstatic, a little girl." At that Zero felt Alyssa grab the front of his shirt, pulling him in.

"This is your one and ONLY kid, I'm giving you, NO MORE." Zero just smiled at that.

"I wasn't planning on anymore, so just relax." At that she let go of him, falling back to the bed.

"Adrian, do you want to hold your daughter now?" Marissa said, holding the little baby in her arms. Zero just looked as her and nodded taking the little girl into his arms.

"Is it safe to come in?" they heard Cain at the door, with Jeb. Zero just ignored him, staring at the baby's sleepy face.

"Yeah, sure, everyone can come in." Alyssa spoke up. Cain and Jeb walked up to Zero as he held the little baby within his arms. He looked up and saw Cain and smiled.

"I have a daughter." Cain just smiled.

"I see you do." Zero looked at Jeb.

"Want to see your baby sister?" Jeb just shook his head.

"Why not?" Zero said. "I know you where looking so forward to this."

"I wanted a brother," Jeb whined. Zero just gave Cain a look before Zero lowered the baby so that Jeb could look at her.

"Well you got a little sister instead. And you're her big brother." Jeb looked at the little baby.

"She's so tiny," Jeb said.

"Yeah, she is, you were once this tiny too." Jeb looked at Zero in almost disbelief before looking at the baby again.

"I'm her big brother. It's my job to protect her." Zero just smiled.

"Yes, it is," Cain said.

"You here that baby, I'm going to protect you. Make sure no harm comes to you," Jeb said proudly.

"You guys can't keep calling her baby. Have you two thought of names?" Alyssa questioned. They both nodded.

"You still want to name her that?" Cain said, looking at Zero.

"Yes, I think she's perfect for it."

"What's her name them?" Alyssa asked.

"Lilly. Lillian Alyssa Zero," Zero said.


	19. Granddad comes for a viset

**2 days later**

The medics had insisted that the baby was not to travel for at least a week which was fine with Cain and Zero. They were both enjoying their time away from the tower. The midwife had also insisted that Alyssa try and breast feed Lilly while she was still with her mother. Alyssa was reluctant at first but when the midwife had told her that it would help be healthier Alyssa agreed. It may have been a chore, but Alyssa wanted to give Lilly the best start in life she could.

Zero's sister had come by the day before, to see Lilly, and told him that she would bring their mother by tomorrow. Zero begged her to keep the baby's name a secret; he wanted to see his mother's expression when he told her. His sister smiled and told him she'd try her best after all she was a bit of a blabber mouth.

Alyssa was sitting on her bed, Zero sitting next to her as they both watch Lilly feed from her mother. It was annoying at first but Alyssa was already getting used to it. It was almost kind of soothing, at least when her breasts weren't sore as hell that is. In some ways she was glad she only had to do this for a week, but in others, she knew she was going to miss it terribly when she had to stop. Zero just watched the greedy little newborn drink her fill with a smile bright on his face. When Alyssa could tell that Lilly was full, she passed the little girl off to her father before pulling her shirt back on while Zero went to burp the little girl.

"I think we need to keep you around for a little while longer. Formula's expensive," Zero said jokingly. Alyssa laughed before she glared at him

"Mamma cow is going to be happy when Lilly starts drinking from a bottle." Alyssa said, she would never admit that she liked it, even if Zero could tell she did.

After Lilly burped her little eyes started to drift before she fell asleep. Zero just smiled before placing her in the little bassinet they had gotten for Alyssa.

"Wow, all she seems to do is sleep and eat," Alyssa said.

"I know we got Jeb a little later in his life, but I know from what other people told me, that is what newborns do," Zero said.

"Well isn't that just great. I can't wait for you to take her out of here so I can get some rest," she said with a smile. He just laughed.

"It sounds like mommy is a little cranky? Does she need me to fix her some lunch?" Zero said.

"Oh please, that the thing I loved about you the most when I was married to you, never having to cook. You're a god in the kitchen," Alyssa said.

"As well as other rooms in the house," Zero said with a smirk.

"Oh please you weren't THAT good," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Zero just raised an eyebrow at her as they walked into the living room.

"I didn't hear any complaints the night we conceived her," Zero said, smirk back on his face.

"Would you two stop your flirting already?" said an annoyed Cain from the couch.

"Aww, is Wyatt all jealous?" Zero said with a smile before slipping to the couch before giving Cain a kiss on his cheek. Cain turned to look at Zero and Zero just flashed him a sexy little smile and Cain just smile back. Zero moved in to give Cain a light kiss on his lips before moving to the kitchen to work on lunch.

Zero fixed them all their meal and they eat it at the table, talking like they where one big happy family. Zero loved it here. He almost wished he could stay here and never return to the tower, but he knew that was not an option. But he was going to enjoy it while the moment lasted.

It wasn't long after they cleared off the table that a knock came to the door. Cain saw a smile spread across Zero's lips as he nearly bounded to the door. Alyssa tried her best to hold back a laugh. Zero opened the door to find Rachel Zero behind it, with his sister and one of his brothers, Thomas. He smiled at his mother, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you, Mother," Zero said, ushering his family into the house.

"So where is that grandchild of mine?" Rachel Zero said with a smile bright on her face.

"She's sleeping but I will go get her for you, Mother," Zero said with a smile.

"Oh so it's a girl is it?" Rachel said, giving her daughter a dirty look. Zero just looked at his sister with a smile.

"It's good that you could keep a secret for once." Zero said before going into the bedroom, picking up the little tiny bundle. He returned to the Living room with Lilly in his arms. His mother was sitting on the couch with his sister and Alyssa and Thomas was chatting with Cain. He could tell Thomas was trying to look unimpressed despite the few glances his way when he brought Lilly into the room. Zero sat down on the arm of the couch, next to his mother. He held the baby so that she could see her. Her eyes just sparkled as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Lilly. Lillian Alyssa Zero," Zero said. He watched as his mother's eyes widened, mouth open slightly in shock. Even Thomas from behind him was speechless when he heard the little girl's name. "I know she has a lot to live up to with that name, but I hope you approve of it." A smile broke out on his mother's face, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I think you give her great honor by giving such a wonderful girl her name," his mother said, holding out her hands and Zero passed Lilly to his mother. His brother was behind his mother soon after that, taking a look at his niece. Lilly was an instant hit with the family, they all just loved her to pieces. There was a knock at the door and Zero got up to get it. As soon as he opened the door, his eyes went wide. He steps out on the porch quickly before closing the door.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"Your mother told me she was going to be here today. I wanted to see my family," Nicholas said. Zero could smell the alcohol on his father's breath. He was dressed pretty nicely, so he knew his father didn't have any trouble landing on his feet. But all he knew was that he didn't want this man anywhere near his family.

"Well, you're not welcome here, especially when you have been drinking," Zero said, giving his father a disapproving look.

"Well, I want to see my wife and my new grandchild," Nicholas said, grabbing a hold of Zero's arm in a vice grip.

"Well, I don't want you to. Now leave here before I call someone to have you arrested," Zero seethed out. At that the door opened, Cain peering his head out.

"Adrian, who is...?" Cain said before he saw the scene before him. Nicholas stepped towards the door but Cain blocked the door.

"You're not welcome here, Sir," Cain seethed out. Nicholas glared at Cain.

"Still a little brat aren't you?" Nicholas said.

"Nick?" they heard Rachel say from behind the door. She stood behind Cain in a flash, still holding Lilly within her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me you where coming here today, I wanted to see you," he explained.

"Let me handle this," she said giving Cain a look; he let her pass so that she was outside. "That didn't give you the right to show up unannounced." Nicholas wasn't listening to her as he looked at the tiny baby in her arms.

"Is that my grand baby?" he asked. She nodded.

"Her name is Lilly, Nick," Rachel said. Nicholas let out a chuckle.

"Who knew you knocking up some tramp would make such a cute baby," Nicholas said.

"Ok now you have seen them, now go," Zero seethed again.

"Can I hold her?" He said. All three of them looked at each other for a moment.

"Nick, you've been drinking, I think it would be best if you just go right now," Rachel said softly. The rage flashed within his eyes and his hand was on her wrist, hard, pulling her.

"You know better than to talk to me like that, woman." At the grasp, she gasped out in pain, surprise and fear, for her grip on Lilly faltered. Lilly let out a shriek at the sudden movement and Cain was at her side, scoping the infant up in a heartbeat and passing her to Alyssa, while Zero's grip was on his father's hand, trying to get him to let up on his mother. At his attempts to help his mother he felt his father backhand him, sending him to the ground and he dragged the woman away from the house.

"Nick, what are you doing?!" She screamed.

"I'm taking you home, where you belong," He said.

"Nick! Let go, you're hurting me," she said, digging her heels into the ground, trying to pull her hand from his painful grasp. He backhanded her for that, sending her flying to the ground. Cain, Zero and Thomas were on him within a second. And it was Cain, whose fist met with Nicholas jaw that knocked him off his feet.

"Wyatt, I'm not done with him, make sure he doesn't leave." Cain just nodded as Zero and Thomas were helping their dazed mother up and back to the house. Zero entered the house, seeing that Lilly was still balling, in her mother's arms as he helped his mother to the couch.

"Someone call the authorities," Zero barked out before moving to his screaming child. "Is she alright?" Zero said to Alyssa while looking only at Lilly.

"She's just scared, no damage was done," Alyssa said, holding Lilly to her chest protectively. Cain quickly when to Alyssa's closet, looking for what he knew was there. He pulled the silver tape out quickly before making his way back outside. Cain had pinned his father to the ground, knee in the man's back as he pinned the older man's arms painfully behind his back. Despite this, his father still raged at him.

Zero walked up to Cain, notice the red mark on his cheek and he could tell his father got one off before Cain pinned him. Zero pulled at the tape, wrapping it around his father's arms, bounding the man. After he was done, Cain got off him, pulling Nicholas to a sitting position. He just glared at the two men before he tried to lunge at them. Cain quickly pushed him back down before kneeling on the man's chest.

"Bind his legs," Cain said and Zero nodded before quickly bounding his legs, as his father screamed and curse at them as he raged on the ground. Zero just laughed at the pathetic excuse for a man before he went to tape his mouth shut, silencing the venom that was coming from his mouth.

"What do you want to do with him now?" Cain asked as he watched the man struggle against his bonds. Zero just smiled.

"Wait for the authorities. The bastard was stupid enough to strike my mother with plenty of witnesses, as well as two officers in the royal army, as well as a list of other charges I can nail on him. I'm sending his ass to Jail as long as I can. And for once, I will be happy to have that bitch on our side," Zero said.

It wasn't long before two Longcoats came, one looking very familiar. Zero and Cain's eyes just went wide as they embraced Jordan.

"My Gods, it seems like forever since we last saw you."

"I know, and I wish it could have been under better circumstances, but when I heard the call and recognized the place, I wanted to come down personally to help Alyssa out," Jordan said looking at the tied yet struggling man. "Looks like you two handled yourselves well. And who do we have here?" Zero just smiled.

"Don't you recognize him?" Zero said. Jordan just looked at the man again and then it clicked.

"Adrian, this is your father. What did he do now?!" Jordan said venom within his eyes.

"He assaulted his wife, Major Cain and me. He tried to kidnap a 2 day old. He was drunk, trespassing on Alyssa's property and refused to leave. I'm sure there's other things he is guilty of but those are the major ones," Zero said. Jordan just glared down at the man.

"On top of the many things he did to you and Lilly as children," Jordan said bitterly. Nicholas, even in his drunken state could tell that he was in trouble when Jordan said that.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, Father, your arresting officer was engaged to Lilly, I'm sure she told him all about the things you did to her while she grew up. And I'm sure he is going to offer the same hospitality when he takes you to jail." Zero just glared down at his father. "Have fun in jail, Dad," Zero said before turning to Jordan. "Keep in touch," he said before giving Jordan another hug before heading back into the house to see his little girl.

She was asleep, to his relief. He stood over her bassinet and watched her sleep. She was only two days old and she had her first traumatic experience at the hands of her Grandfather. Zero just sighed. Hopefully he would be put away for a very long time, and she will never know that kind of man. Zero thought about just a few months ago in this very house, when he was mad at Cain, and got drunk. Did he look like the man who just beat his mother as well as himself and his lover? Zero had never hit anyone, but he knew he got angry. He had that temper within him, just like his father.

"I promise you, Lilly; you will never fear me like I did my father. I will be the best father possible and never hit you in any way. You will only know love and compassion from me. I love you so much." His hands went to stroke his little girl's cheek. "This I promise you."


	20. Sweetness and Emo

**1 months later**

Cain was in the living room part of their quarters, holding Lilly as she cried within his arms. She had been colicky and sometimes nothing he could do could settle her down. He paced with her in his arms, while he bounced her lightly, trying to see if he could get her settled. He knew she wasn't wet, and he had just tried to feed her, she just couldn't get settled.

"Hey, little girl, you're going to wake up your papa if you keep screaming like that. I'd like one of us to be able to get some sleep." He said softly to the girl as she screamed her little head off. He started to hum lightly, an unknown turn, hoping that it would settle her tonight. She started to calm down a little. He sighed, as he began to sing, seeing she wanted that tonight.

"Come stop your crying it will be all right." He began softly walking her back and forth, so focused on her, he didn't notice the presence of another person in his bedroom doorway.

"Just take my hand, hold it tight," he said with a smile, moving to hold her little hand. She started to calm down some, listening to the sound of his voice.

"I will protect you, from all around you." Zero just watched as Cain sung to their daughter, smiling. He loved the look that Cain had when he was holding her. Like nothing else in the world matter but that little girl. Cain was always meant to be a father.

"I will be here, don't you cry." Cain sung as he looked down at Lilly, at her eyes, the steely blue eyes of her, so much like her papa's. He smiled as she calmed herself down completely at the point.

"For one so small you seem so strong," he sang to her softly, hoping to lull her into sleep as she stared at me sleepily.

"My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." She was so beautiful, his little angel, and just like when Zero feel in love with Jeb on their first meeting, Cain had fallen for Lilly, the day she was born.

"This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry." Even if they were not biological relations, she was still his, his daughter, and how no one could come between Zero and Jeb, no one could stand between Cain and Lilly.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more." He watched has those blue eyes begins to drift, close, and then back opening. He could tell she was trying to focus on his voice, but the softness of it, plus the bouncing he was doing, was helping her fall asleep.

"You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always." Her eyes drifted shut, as he continued to hum the rest of the song. Zero watched as Lilly fell asleep within Cain's arms, so much love with Cain's eyes. Lilly was one of the best things for them, healing them. All the damage the sorceress had done to Cain just seemed to melt away since her birth, no matter what they had to endure, she was worth it. To help make this world a better place, for her.

Cain moved to put Lilly in her bassinet, in the way that only Cain could, to keep her from waking up. He looked at the girl as she slept.

"Sleep well, darlin', I love you," he said with a smile, moving to the bedroom when he noticed Zero standing there, staring that the two of them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Cain asked.

"Long enough," Zero said with a smile. "How come you've never sung to me like that?" Zero said.

"I never had to lull you to sleep before," Cain explained as he walked up to Zero.

"If it got me serenaded like that, I would be fussy, too," Zero said with a smile, before moving down, giving Cain a light kiss on the lips. "Come to bed, love, it's so lonely without you."

Cain just smiled with a nodded, as they got into bed, holding each other in each other's arms, as Cain hummed a little tune, lulling them both to sleep.

---

**1 month later**

Not too long after they got back to the tower Zero went to go talk to the Sorceress about his father. He begged and pleaded and in the end, made a deal with her, and in exchange she would see to it that his father's trial was quick, and would lead to one conclusion, his execution.

Zero had insisted on watching the execution of Nicholas Zero, despite Cain's pleads against it. But as it turned out, Zero's whole family showed up for his father's execution and none of them looked upset over the man's upcoming death except for his mother. Zero knew despite everything that the man had done to her and her family, she still loved him, or at least the man she fell in love with.

Zero was in the back of the crowd that gathered to watch the man's execution. Executions had been rare lately, since no one dared to stand up against the Sorceress and if they did, they normally just disappeared instead of being executed. So the crowd gathered, like it was a sideshow attraction. It disgusted Zero to no end, but he stood and watched as the crowd gathered and then eventually the prisoner was brought out. A Longcoat read out the charges, some were bogus, Cain and Zero knew, but they didn't care. They watched as they placed Nicholas on the trap door as people yelled and cursed at him.

Zero watched as the men put the noose around his father's neck. They saw as Nicholas scanned the crowd. Zero watched as his father's eyes met his moms, and the utter despair that washed over his father's face made Zero stop breathing. His father's eyes closed for a second but they found Zero's in the crowd. His father stood there, moments away from his death, smiling kindly at his son. Zero was shocked at how peaceful his father was at the moment. He stared him down as his father stared back at him.

For a split second Zero wanted to yell, wanted to stop this, wanted nothing more than to run to his father, telling his papa that he was sorry and that everything was going to be alright. Then it was over, the body dropped, spasmed and then it stilled. And Zero just watched, wide eyed and shocked. It was over, the man of his nightmares, that made his childhood a living hell was dead and Zero felt nothing but regret. He just stood there, watching as the crowd started to leave. He watched as they cut the body down, watched as his mother sobbed and was taken away by his family.

His mother noticed him then, and from the pure hatred that was in her eyes, Zero thought he was going to die. His mother walked up to him, screaming at him, cursing his name and then he felt the sting of the slap across his face. He just stood there taking it all, face emotionless as his mother raged at him. Soon enough Thomas pulled his mother away, looking at him apologetically.

Cain place a hand around Zero's shoulders at that and Zero just shrugged him off. He didn't want comfort at the moment. They walked back to the car that had been provided, and Cain drove them back to the tower in silence as Zero just sat there, lost in his thoughts. They got back to the tower. When it looked like Cain was leading them back to their room, instead of to the Dex's where Lilly and Jeb where, Zero stopped walking.

"We need to go pick up the kids," Zero said softly.

"I already asked if they could spend the night over at the Dex's. I had a feeling you might need the night to yourself," Cain said, trying to move Zero to their room.

"I want to see my daughter," Zero said softly.

"Fine, let's go back to the room and if you still feel that way in a little bit, I'll go pick up our kids," Cain said softly. Zero just nodded before making his way back to their room.

They walked in and Cain just stood there, watching Zero, worried. Cain went to place a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"Please don't touch me," Zero said softly. The words stung at Cain. He wanted nothing more than to pull Zero into a hug, to comfort the man he loved and make all the bad feelings go away. And Cain let himself give into that feeling as he moved to wrap his arms around Zero. At the touch Zero stiffen, at the slights show of comfort, something within Zero snapped and then he shoved Cain off of him.

"I told you not to touch me!" Zero screamed out, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Adrian, Love, please. I want to make you feel better," Cain said.

"Well, I don't want to feel better! Oh Gods, I killed my father today. My own father!! What kind of man does that?"

"Adrian, don't be like that. That man was no father to you; don't make him out to be some saint that didn't have everything he got coming to him. For what he did to you and Lilly was enough to warrant a hanging, and don't think otherwise," Cain barked back.

"But he was still my father, and I walked in there and asked for his death." Cain saw the tear slip down Zero's cheek at that and Cain moved back in, pulling Zero into a tight hug, not caring if Zero didn't want this, he couldn't just stand there, watching Zero beat himself up like this.

Zero allowed Cain to hold him, not wanting to fight the man anymore. He felt the hot tears slip from his face, and Cain just held him as he cried softly into his chest.

"Am I a bad person, Wyatt, I'm not sure anymore?" Zero said quietly.

"You're a good person, with a good heart, who has to make tough choices. If you where a bad person, you wouldn't care enough to question it."

"Are you sure about that?" Zero said. Cain pulled Zero from him, looking into his sad gray eyes.

"Adrian, trust me when I say you are still a good person. I wouldn't love you otherwise." Cain said before moving in to give Zero a light kiss on his lips to prove his point. Cain soon felt Zero's hands on his neck, pulling Cain deeper into the kiss, kissing him as if his life depended on it, and somewhere in Zero's messed up mind, it did. Cain broke the kiss.

"Adrian, we shouldn't, you're not...," Cain said as Zero moved in, nipping at Cain's neck.

"Please, love. I need you. I need this. I want you. Please...," Zero said his voice pleading for it, to be touched, to be loved, to feel loved, Cain knew that. To Zero the physical intimacy was just as important as the emotional, and sometimes it was hard for him to tell the two apart. Cain knew if he denied Zero, it would hurt more than anything he could say. So he took his lover by the hand, pulling him slowly to the bedroom.

Cain stood Zero beside the bed as he slowly began to unbutton the shirt that Zero was wearing, as every inch of skin was exposed to Cain, his lips brushed it lightly leaving kisses and licks in his wake. Zero just purred at the light touches. Soon enough, Zero shirt was undone, and Cain's hands when to Zero's shoulders, pushing off the material and Cain moved in closer, placing his face in the nape of Zero's neck, taking a deep scent before he nibbled in that spot that sent shivers down Zero's spine. When Cain felt Zero's hands on his shirt, Cain grabbed them, shaking his head at Zero.

"Let me take care of you, love," Cain said and Zero looked puzzled before he smiled, giving Cain a slight nod. Cain slowly removed the rest of Zero's clothes, before laying him in the middle of their bed. Cain just smiled at him before he began to kiss him, starting at the forehead, working his way slowly down his face, neck, and then chest. Cain then slipped down to his hips, before kissing slowly down Zero's leg all the way to his toes.

Cain looked up, giving Zero a wicked little smile before he started to kiss and lick up the inside of Zero's leg. It just sent shivers through Zero as he let out a deep moan. Cain moved up Zero's leg before settling himself between them, letting his nose nuzzle the silken blond curls that awaited him. Zero let out a gasp, and Cain just smiled before slipping his tongue out, licking up the hard flesh that was in front of him.

"Wyatt," Zero purred as Cain's tongue danced across his erection. Cain was going so slow, making sure his tongue caressed every inch of flesh, it was almost too much for Zero to handle and then when Cain slipped his erection into his extremely warm mouth, Zero was surprised he didn't come right there.

Zero laid there, head moving from side to side as Cain brought him higher and higher into ecstasy with that talented mouth of his. When he felt Cain bob his head faster over his erection, he felt himself on the verge. Zero slipped his hands down, trying to pull Cain off him.

"Wyatt, I'm about to… Stop…," Zero said, but Cain didn't listen, he just kept his pace and soon Zero came, coming hard into that talented mouth as Cain drank him down completely. Zero lay there, coming down from the high that he found himself in, smiling up at Cain, who was giving him a sexy little smile. Cain moved up next to Zero, nuzzling into his neck.

"Did you enjoy that, my love?" Cain purred into Zero's ear.

"Very much so, but why did you finish me off?" Zero asked.

"Who said we are done?" Cain said with a low growl and it made Zero's soft cock twitch.

"Wyatt, Love, I'm not sure I'm up for another round," Zero said with a smile. "But you can sure try." Cain smiled widely at that.

"I'm not going to try, I'm going to succeed," Cain growled before moving to straddle Zero's hips. Zero could feel how hard Cain was for him and he felt another twitch in his cock. Cain pulled off his shirt before leaning down, resting his chest on Zero's as he moved in to kiss Zero passionately. Their tongues battled before Cain broke this kiss, moving down to nibble on Zero's ear.

"I plan on fucking you, do you want that? Want my cock buried deep inside you?" Cain purred out and Zero felt himself grow hard, moaning out.

"Oh Gods, yes, Wyatt," Zero gasped out. Cain just smiled, attacking Zero's neck, causing the man to whimper out. Cain slipped off Zero, moving to the nightstand, pulling out the well-used tube, and turned back to Zero with a smile. Cain moved back over to Zero, popping the tube open and Zero gave Cain a lustful look as he began to prepare him. As the slick digits begin to stretch him, he felt Cain's mouth on his cock again, bringing him completely back to life.

Soon though, Zero felt the fingers and mouth leave him and he whimpered. He watched as Cain moved to rub the lubricant on his erection and then he looked down, giving Zero a mischievous smile. He pulled Zero up into a sitting position before he moved so that he was sitting, back against the headboard before pulling Zero into his lap, facing each other.

"Oh so that is what you want? You want me to ride you, cowboy?" Zero said with a purr and a wink as he let Cain's erection slip between his ass, rubbing up against it. Cain let out another growl at this. Zero felt Cain's hand on his hips and he smiled as Zero moved back, impaling himself on Cain's erection. They both let out a loud moan.

Cain's hand's tightened on Zero's hips as he enjoyed the feeling of the wet hotness around his cock. When Zero tried to move, Cain just held on tighter, not letting him move.

"Let me enjoy the feeling for a moment, would you?" Cain said lustfully and Zero just smiled at him, leaning in to give Cain a passionate kiss. Before he knew it, he felt Cain thrust up, and he knew what to do. Zero slipped off Cain's cock slightly before moving back down to impale himself again, making them both moan out. When Cain met each downward thrust with an upward one, Zero couldn't take it anymore. His hand went to his erection and he started to stroke himself quickly. It wasn't long before he came, spilling himself over both their chests. Cain thrusts in one last time before spilling himself into Zero.

Cain just held Zero there as they came down from their highs, looking directly into Zero's sparkling gray eyes. Cain pulled Zero closer into his chest, holding him to him, never wanting to let him go.

"You feel better sweetheart?" Cain said softly. Zero just pulled away, looking into Cain's worried eyes. Zero moved in, kissing Cain lightly on the lips before he spoke.

"As long as I have you and our family, I can face anything," Zero said softly before falling back into his lover's arms.


	21. Family Outing

**2 years later**

Cain, Jeb and Zero with Lilly where riding out for a weekend getaway. They also had the Dex's riding with them, with Abby, in her father's arms. The Dex's had planned this little outing, wanting to get them and Abby about of the cold metal of the tower, into a more nature like surrounding. They invited Cain and Zero along, and they agreed. It had been such a long time since they had been away from the tower as a family, and seeing how Cain had been trying to encourage Jeb's with Abby, but ever since Lilly came along nothing else mattered in Jeb's life. He had become a very protective big brother, always wanting to help with his little sister.

They got to Carson's family house, a little house by a lake. Since Carson's parents died, no one really stayed in the house. It was more keep up to shape as a summer or vacation home from him and is siblings. A place to get away room it all. Carson enticed them on the trip with promises of fishing, hunting and of course drinking. Cain thought that Jeb would enjoy the first two, seeing that the boy had lived in a city or a tower all his life and rarely got a chance to visit the country, except for the few times they visited Cain's parents.

He also thought that Abby would enjoy herself out here, being the tomboy she was, even at her four years of age. Cain thought she was likely that way so that she could be more like Jeb. Abby idolized Jeb, mostly for what Cain thought was on some sub-conscience level knowing that they were related somehow. Jeb on the other hand, would have nothing to do with her and Cain was hoping to change all that with this trip.

Cain and Jeb dismounted their horse and Jeb quickly moved over to Zero, taking Lilly from him so that Zero could dismount as well.

"Hey look Lils, look where we are," Jeb said to his sister as they want to explore the area together as Cain and Zero want to deal with the horses. One they had done that, they unpacked the horses, and helped the Dex's get the house set up. Cain just smiled as he walked around the old style house. No electricity, no running water, this was the country. He had been living in the city for so long; he almost forgot what it was like to live without it. It remind him of home, remind him of his youth, when things were not as complicated as they were now.

After he was sure things where set up, Cain went to find where the children ran off too. He saw Jeb talking Lilly off with Abby right on his heels. He found them close by. He watched as Jeb ran after Lilly play a version of chase that Lilly liked to play. Jeb grabbed at Lilly, pulling her into his arms as she squealed with delight. Jeb walked away from Abby. Abby just followed.

"Jeb can I play, too?" she said to him, tugging lightly at Jeb's shirt to get his attention.

"No, go away. I'm playing with my sister right now," Jeb pushed her, not to hard but still enough to knock the little girl off her feet.

"Jebediah Cain!" Was out of Cain's mouth in a flash and he walked up to his son. Jeb was giving him that look of 'what did I do wrong?' and then at that Abby started to cry. Jeb just looked at the little girl, cry on the ground, annoyed. Cain want to pick up the crying girl, while give Jeb a stern look.

"Oh, just 'cause she's a cry baby I get in trouble."

"Jeb, you need to be nicer to her, she's a lot smaller than you. You're so careful with Lilly, you need to be more careful with Abby," Cain explained.

"Well that's cause Lilly my sister." Cain heard Jeb mumble.

"Jeb, you know that Abby your sister too, we've explain that to you."

"Just because we have the same mother doesn't make her my sister. I want nothing to do with her!" Jeb said, walking off, Lilly still within his arms. Cain was really mad at his son for his behavior but knew the boy would not listen to him. He looked at the little girl, sniffling in his arms.

"You ok, little one?" he said to her. She just smiled.

"Yes," she said softly.

"I thinks it's time I go have a talk with Adrian, about your brother." Abby smile got wider. "That sound good to you?"

"Yes, Unkey Wy," she said before giving him a hug.

Cain walked back to the cabin with Abby in his arms. He soon found Zero, who was around the back, helping Carson chopping wood.

"You need to go have a chat with your son," Cain said. Zero took one look at Cain and could tell that something was wrong. Carson could sense it to.

"I think I hear my wife calling." Carson said quickly walking passed Cain, taking Abby for him, and leaving the two of them to talk.

"Why is he always my son when he did something bad and your son when he does something good?" Zero asked. Cain cracked a small smile at this.

"Comes with the territory, but really, Adrian, he's really being mean to Abby," Cain said.

"What did he do this time?" Zero asked.

"He pushed her, but that not what concerns me..."

"Well it should, he shouldn't be pushing her. When I get my hands on that boy..." Cain just held up a hand, silencing Zero.

"What really concerns me is his unwillingness to accept her as his sister, when it's obvious that she is so in love with him. When I confronted him about it, he just ran off. That boy will never listen to me."

"And since he listens to me, you want me to talk some sense into him?"

"Would you?" Zero just nodded.

"Let's go find your son, Wyatt." Cain let out a smile at this, before they want off to find Jeb.

They soon found Jeb playing with Lilly next to the lake. They had both their shoes off and had gone wading in the water. Lilly was splashing around, getting herself all wet, squealing in delight as she did it. Jeb just watched her, the ever protective brother, with a smile on his face. They looked so happy together that Cain didn't want to interrupt them. Too bad Zero had other plans for the two.

"Jeb, Lilly," Zero said. They both turned to him. Lilly squealed again, running at Zero. He caught her, picking her up in his arms.

"Papa!" she said giving him a hug. Zero just smiled.

"You're all wet, sweet pea, here, go to daddy and he'll get you changed," Zero said before handing the girl over to Cain.

"I was going to get her some dry clothes when we were done playing, Pop," Jeb said. "If you want, I can take her."

"No that's fine; your Dad's got it. I'd like to talk you for a moment," he said, as Cain walked off with Lilly. Jeb watched the playful look in Zero's face changed to a more serious one.

"Dad told you about Abby, didn't he?" Jeb said.

"What were you thinking, pushing her? She's so much smaller than you."

"I already got the lecture from Dad, Pop."

"But I don't think it's sunk in yet."

"No it has, no more pushing little girls, got it," he said giving Zero a mocking salute and smile.

"Don't get smart with me, young man." At that the smile on Jeb's lip fell. "What were you thinking?" Zero asked again.

"I wasn't, Father. I just didn't want her there anymore. She always annoying me, like riding on my heels, I was getting tired of it. I lashed out. I just don't like her."

"You've not even given yourself a chance to get to know her."

"Well I don't want to," Jeb said.

"Why?"

"Because she looks just like her!" Jeb yelled.

"Her? You mean your mother..."

"She is not my mother, I don't have a mother!" Zero just looked at Jeb confused.

"Jeb do you remember your mother at all?" Zero asked. Jeb nodded.

"Dad showed me a picture, and I remember her, she was so scary. Yelling and screaming. And then the man came and tried to take me, I heard what dad said, that she sent him. She was trying to take me away."

"You never told us that. I wasn't sure you even remembered that night when Adora came by."

"She terrified me, how could I not remember. And I see her, in Abby, and it makes me not want to like her."

"You're worried she's going to be like your mother?" Jeb just nodded. "Are the Dex's mean and hateful?" Jeb just looked at Zero confused.

"No, they are nice people," Jeb said.

"Then do you think they'll let Abby grow up to mean and hateful? They teach her to be nice and sweet like them. But you are not helping them. You're teaching her to be mean and hateful when you're mean to her. If you want her to grow up kind, like you, then you need to be kind to her. Show her the proper way to act." Jeb just looked at him unsure.

"I promise I won't push her anymore but do I have to hang out with her?"

"That what this weekend was for, for you and Abby to get to know each other. I want you to do me a favor. Next time you're with Abby, just look at her, really look at her, look into her eyes. I think all the answers you need can be found there. And I think what you find will surprise you."

"Yes, Father."

"Also, I want you to apologize to her for pushing her, and I want you to apologize to her parents." Jeb looked like he wanted to argue but one look at Zero and he stopped.

"Yes, Father." Zero just smiles at this,

"Good. Now let's get back to the cabin, I think Mrs. Dex was making lunch when I left." Jeb just smiled at this, before moving to pick up his and Lilly's shoes before walking back to the cabin, at Zero's side.

When they arrived at the cabin, they saw that Lilly, in a fresh pair of clothes, and Abby were both in the front yard. Jeb noticed Abby running, chasing after a butterfly that crossed her path. She stopped her attention on the unsuspecting insect when she noticed Jeb, her face lit up and she looked like she wanted to run at him, but she stopped, and looked at him worriedly. Guilt washed over Jeb for a moment before he allowed a smile to spread over his face.

When Abby saw him smiling at her, she went into full run at him and latched on to his legs. Jeb was slightly annoyed when she did this but this time it wasn't bad as before. He moved to kneel in front of Abby, and looked the little girl in the eyes as he spoke.

"Abby, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you like that." He said. He saw her smile wider. Jeb looked into her eyes when he said this. He saw them shining at him. All he could see within was the love she held for her brother, to total awe with them.

"It's okay, Jeb, I forgive you." as she moved in to give him a big hug. Jeb accepted the hug, looking up at Zero and Zero just smiled down at him, with a nod.


	22. Zero and his PussyCat

**2 years later**

Zero and Cain where sent on a mission. Simple enough, there was a few known people working for what was left of the resistance. Cain and Zero where sent to take them out. A normal mission for them, something that have done several times. They made their way to what was supposed to be the safe house, on horseback, just them and two others. A simple mission of search and destroy on this stormy night. They made their way to the house hoping to be home before the rain started. It was late and it looked like everyone was asleep but that didn't mean they where, so they approached the house with caution, guns drawn. Cain and Zero motioned the other two to the back before they made it to the front.

They both stood either side of the front door, giving themselves silent signals that they only knew. And with a smile, Zero turned quickly to the door before kicking the door in. They were in the house in a flash, taking out people with skillful eyes, making sure they took out only those they had to. Though they killed men and women when they had too, they never hurt children. They may have been soldiers but they were not monsters.

By the time they were done, blood was scattered over the house and there were eight dead, seven men and one woman. Zero made his way into the room in the back and in there he found a woman, clenching her three children When she saw him, she cowered, holding her children closer, thinking this was going to be the end.

"Leave this place, and never return. And stay away from the resistance, this is what happens to those who resist Azkadellia," Zero said, a familiar speech he said before leaving them be. Zero want back out into the main room, step over bodies as he went. He saw a flash of lighting followed by the thunder, Zero sighed when he heard the rains follow.

"Anyone in the back?" Cain asked. Zero just nodded.

"Just children," Zero said before he walked out of the house into the rain. The rain was felt nice on his skin, cooling off the Adrienne rush that he gets when he on a mission. The high that it brings was like no other. At that thought he turned and looked at Cain. The only thing that made that high better was the after mission sex that was hopeful going to follow. He walked up to Cain, giving him a passionate kiss, giving him a hint of what was to come. They meet up with the other two, area was secure. Then Zero saw movement from the corner of his eye, within the rain, hand reaching for his gun as he turned to look at it.

Zero blinked at he saw the orange tabby walk towards him. He could tell the pour creature was nothing but skin and bones, but despite its weaken state the kitten just walked right up to him. The kitten at his boot, putting it front paws on his boots, looked up and meowed, almost demanding something.

Zero squatted down, so be closer to the kitten. He held his hand out to the kitten and it moved to rub its tiny, wet head against Zero's hand and it purred. Zero let out a smile at this.

"What are you doing little one, you should be scared of me after what I just did," Zero said softly and the kitten just mewed at him.

"Major Zero, what have you found?" One of his men asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Just a cat," Zero responded. He felt some one of his shoulder, so he looked up to see Cain looking at what he was doing.

"Just leave it, we need to get going, or we will be out all night," Cain said, before walking away, to the horses, while the other two followed Cain. Zero looked back down at the kitten, and it looked back at him. There was a flash of lighting and kitten just sat there, not flinching at all. In the quick flash of light, Zero could see its blue eyes staring at him, determined.

"Aw hell," Zero said, picking up the small kitten, moving to place the small bundle under his coat before following the others to the horses.

The ride back to the castle was not long, and the kitten surprised Zero the most then, being so still on the journey, that he thought once or twice that it had to have died, but the warmth and the occasional purr told him otherwise.

When they got back to the tower, Zero made a hasty retreat, which surprised Cain to no end. He made his way to the kitchen, picking up some food before making his way back to his room. He walked into the living room to be greeted with a pleasant sight. On the couch was Jeb, sleeping, on one side was Lilly, snuggling into Jeb, on the other side was Abby, both asleep. Zero couldn't help but smile at this.

As if he could sense the new presence, Jeb woke from his sleep, looking at Zero.

"Hey, Pop. You're soaked. What time is it?" Jeb said, careful getting up from the couch without disturbing the two girls.

"Late, what is Abby doing here?"

"She didn't want to leave so I let her stay over," Jeb said before he went into the bathroom, while Zero want into his room. He placed the small about of food that he had in the nightstand before he took off his jacket. He placed the sleeping kitten on the bed, and it woke up, doing a stretch-yawn before turning to look at Zero. It gave him a little mew before pawing and looking around the bed, curiously.

"Hey pops here is some towel." Jeb said as he entered the room with towels in hand. Then stopped, looking at the kitten pounce around the bed. "What with the cat, Pop?" Jeb asked.

"I found him and I don't know, something about him... her..., " Zero stop at that, moving over to kitten, picking it up. It just allowed itself to be picked up by Zero. Zero took a quick peek before placing the Kitten back down on the bed. "There was something about her, that stuck me, not sure, but I wanted to keep her."

Jeb just looked at the kitten on the bed. The kitten noticed him, bounding over to Jeb, looking up at him, mewing. Jeb reached down and pet the top of her head.

"I can see why, her eyes are the same color as Dad's. And those are some eyes you never say no to," Jeb said with a smirk. Zero let out a light laugh at that.

"Just don't tell Dad that." It was Jeb's turn to laugh now.

"Oh he knows," Jeb said. Zero moved to the food that was wrapped in a napkin, and placed in on the bed, the kitten quickly left Jeb's side, and made it across the bed, to where the food was. They watched as the kitten hungrily ate the food that was offered. When it was done, it mewed its thanks.

"Bubba? You in here?" called a sleepy Lilly from the doorway. Both Jeb and Zero turned to the door just in time for her to spot the kitten. They watched as in an instant that her eyes want from sleepy to fully wide awake.

"KITTY!!!" Lilly screamed running into the room. At the sound of the little girls screams, the kitten stopped dead in its tracks. She started to run to the bed and Jeb tried to grab her before she pounce on the bed, but was just not quick enough. As the little girl pounced on the bed, the kittens little eyes want wide, and jumped on Zero, climbing up his chest, to get as far away from the screeching little girl. The kitten was all the way up to Zero's shoulder before he knew it and moved his arms, to make sure the little creature didn't go any further, and jump off him.

"Lilly!" Zero said to overexcited girl on the bed. "You scared her, you need to calm down or she going to be scared." At this Lilly pouted before moving to sit on the bed, but still despite this, she was so excited she bounced slightly as she sat. Zero tried to get the frighten kitten off his shoulder but the kitten just dug its claws into Zero's shoulder. He did his best not to wince as he torn the kitten from his shoulders. He looked at the kitten.

"Storms and scary men don't scare you but squealing little girls do." The kitten just mewed at him again. Zero just rolled his eyes before moving to the bed sitting next to Lilly, placing the kitten in front of him, stroking it head.

"Let start with some light pets, ok, Lilly?" She nodded before she went in to pet the kittens back. The kitten still seemed a little nervous but after a few strokes of its body it started to purr. At the sounds of the kitten, Lilly smiled widely. Jeb just smiled at this before moving to lie on his stomach on the bed as well, moving to stroke the kitten.

"So what are we going to name her?" Jeb asked as his fingers danced over the kitten, causing her to roll over on her back, wanting her belly rubbed. Jeb just smiled at that.

"Well, there's a problem with that…" Zero said, nervously as he watching as the kids played with the kitten. Jeb looked up at Zero.

"You haven't told Dad you have her?" Jeb asked. Zero just shook his head. "Oh wow, Dad's going to have a cow."

"Really? I liked to see a cow." Lilly said and at that both Zero and Jeb just looked at her for a second before laughing. "What?" Lilly asked, confused. "What so funny?" Zero leaning down to kiss Lilly on the top of her head.

"Nothing, sweetie," Zero said. Lilly just pouted before turning her attention back to the kitten. At that they heard the door open and Zero got a slight worried look on his face that just got worst when Lilly spoke.

"DADDY!!!! Come see what Papa got me!!!" Lilly screamed, and Zero just groaned A few seconds later Cain walked in, Abby in tow, who looked like she had just gotten woken up.

"Lilly, honey, you need to be quieter, you woke Abby up." Cain said looking at his family and around a strange creature on the bed. "Wait; is that the cat from before?" Cain asked. Zero just nodded. "So what is it doing here?"

"I brought her here," Zero said.

"Why? I told you to leave it," Cain said annoyed.

"But, Daddy, why? She so cute, why would you just leave her?" Lilly asked. Cain just glared at Zero at this.

"Jeb, why don't you take the kitten and your sisters out of here, me and your dad needs to talk." Zero said. Jeb just nodded, picking up the cat, which had Lilly and Abby following him in an instant as he walked out of the room. Cain closed the door as soon as they were gone.

"What the hell where you thinking, bringing that thing here, and then using the kids to get me to keep it...."

"Whoa! Hold on, I never was planning on using the kids; they just woke up and saw her. I really wanted to talk to you first before the kids saw her, but I didn't want to have that conversation in front of the men, so I just grabbed her and brought her with me."

"And why did you bring it home to begin with? You should have just left it there," Cain said.

"I don't know, there was just something about her, I just wanted to keep her. I mean she walked right up to me. I just wanted to take care of her."

"We have enough to take care of with Lilly and Jeb. We are away on missions all the time, so the cat will be lonely plus we shouldn't keep an animal like that trapped in a small space like that. Not to mention if the sorceress finds out about this, she is going to be less than pleased," Cain said

"Well she always gave us special treatment before," Zero said softly.

"That only because we fuck her, Adrian, I'm not fucking her over a cat," Cain said angrily.

"Fine it's my cat, so I will if that what she wants me to do," Cain just glared at him.

"It's one thing to have to do that Adrian, it's another thing entirely to put yourself in a situation to encourage it," Cain seethed out.

"Please, Wyatt, don't be that way. There just something, special about her. Please, the kids already love her, Jeb and Lilly will spend time with her, we are not gone that much and I'm sure she will love it here." Zero pleaded.

"There no changing your mind, is there?" Cain said before he started to grumble, specking under his breath but Zero still heard him. "I could always just shoot the damn thing."

"Wyatt Joseph Cain, you will do no such thing. If you're that fucking determined to get rid of her then you can take her back out, but you are not going to kill that cat," Zero said.

"You know I wouldn't really kill it. I'm just frustrated that you brought it back without telling me," Cain said.

"Just meet her, she's sweet, and you'll see there's something about her. You will love her."

"I don't think this good idea, Adrian," Cain said with a sigh. Zero smiled, knowing that Cain was losing his will to fight about this anymore. Zero moved up to Cain, letting his hands play with the buttons of his coat.

"Are you sure there nothing I can't do to change your mind," Zero said with a sexy little smile. Cain just raised an eyebrow as he watched Zero unbutton and remove his coat.

"Are you tried to seduce me to get a cat, Adrian?" Cain asked smiling.

"Maybe, but I also seem to remember promising you something with that kiss earlier, too," Zero said before moving in to capture Cain's mouth in his. Cain's hands want into Zero's hair, as they deepen the kiss, tongues battling. Soon though, Cain broke the kiss.

"Adrian, we can't. The kids are just on the other side of that door." Cain said in warning. Zero just smiled wider.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to be very quiet when I fuck you," Zero said before moving back to capture Cain's mouth again. Their hands flew at each other, quick removing both their shirts before Zero pushed Cain to the bed; Cain on his back while Zero was on top of him, lips on his, hand slipping down to rub Cain's erection through his jeans, causing Cain to moan within Zero's mouth.

Zero moved, kissing down Cain's body before going to unbutton and remove the man's jeans. Zero just smile at the naked beauty before him. Zero started to stroke Cain lightly, settling between Cain's legs. He watched as Cain draped his arm over his mouth, using it to block the moans spilling from his lips. Zero just smiled before moving down, licking the tip of Cain's erection, licking and teasing it. Zero could hear the muffled moans and it just made him harder.

Zero moved to lick Cain, up and down, before taking him into his mouth. Cain muffled his gasps as Zero sucked on him lightly, swirling his tongue around Cain's shaft.

"Adrian, please, I want you," Cain moaned out, between gasps and moans. Zero let Cain slip from his mouth with a smirk on his face. He moved his hand to Cain's erection, stroking it lightly

"So, do you want me to fuck you?" He said, pumping Cain hard. "Or would you like to fuck me tonight, love." Cain just looked up at him lustfully and Zero knew what he wanted. "Oh, so, you want to be inside me tonight, do you?" Zero said giving Cain another stroke.

"Oh gods, yes please." Cain moaned. Zero just smiled wickedly.

"Good, cause you know what I want, Love, and if you sad the right words, I'm all yours," Zero purred.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me," Cain said.

"Oh I promise I'll take good care of her, you know I always take good care of the ones I love," Zero said, stroking Cain again. Cain let out a moan.

"Adrian, we can discuss this...," Cain let out a moan when Zero brushed this thumb over the tip of Cain's erection, spreading the pre-cum that had formed.

"We can discuss it now, love. You want something and so do I," Zero purred again.

"This is not fair, you know," Cain said.

"Who said I was ever fair, Love," Zero said before moving to Cain's neck, giving it a nip, just the way he knew that would drive Cain crazy.

"Dear gods, you can keep the fucking cat, just stop teasing me," Cain said. Zero just smiled before moving to the drawer beside the bed, and handed Cain the lubricant before moving to removing his pants. Cain just watched him with lust filled eyes.

"Your evil you know that?" Cain said as he moved in to kiss him. Zero just smiled at that.

"I've been told." Zero said with a smile. "So how do you want me?" Cain Just smiled before pushing Zero to the bed roughly, straddling Zero's hips and pinning his hands to the bed. Zero just smiled at this as he stared up at Cain.

"I want you now, and I want you screaming my name." Zero just smirked and then moaned when he felt Cain's hips rub against his, cause their erections to rub together.

"Then go ahead, take me," Zero said below him. Cain just growled at this. Cain moved to Zero's neck, nipping and licking before biting down, causing a moan from Zero.

"I will take you; claim you, make you mine, make you scream my name as I fuck you senseless," Cain said with a growl.

"Promise?" Zero said.

"Oh I'm going to do more than promise." Cain said before moving off him, taking the lubricant bottle and squeezing some onto his fingers before he moved between Zero's legs, thrusting a finger inside Zero. Zero just moaned as Cain quickly prepared him. When Cain felt he was prepared enough, he moved to spread the lubricant over his aching erection.

Cain moved in to knell between Zero's legs, grabbing Zero's ass, pulling it up to his erection. Zero just moaned as he felt Cain's cock slip between his slick ass.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Cain said. Zero moans out a yes and Cain just smiled. He the positioned himself letting the tip breach him, teasing, and Zero bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Wyatt, just do it, please." Cain just smirked.

"But what is the fun in doing that. You got what you wanted, and I now getting what I want," Cain said pulling out of Zero before pushing back in slightly, giving his just another inch before pulling out.

"Damn it, stop teasing me and fuck me already," Zero cried. Cain pushed back in, just a little further, before withdrawing for a third time. He could feel Zero trying to move back on his cock, but Cain's hand want to his hip, preventing it.

"My show, my rules," Cain said with a wicked smile before pushing back in, hard and deep. Zero bit his lip hard at that, and he could taste the metallic blood, but not caring as Cain thrusts in again.

"Oh yes, oh god, more, Wyatt!!" Zero moaned out as Cain complied, thrusting hard and deep over and over, causing whimpers and moans from the man below him, his name slipping from his lips. He saw Zero move to grasp his erection, stroking it along with Cain's thrusts, lost within that cloud of lust. He looked sexy, lying there, as Cain thrust his cock into him, his body so willing to accept it and the pleasure it brought. That alone had Cain on the edge, as he continued his assault on Zero's body.

"Oh god, Adrian, I'm so close, baby," He moaned again. "You feel so good, Fuck!" he said, biting his lip hard to keep from coming. He wanted Zero first. A few more thrusts later he heard Zero cry out, feeling his body tighten around him and that was it, Cain lost it, spilling within him letting out a low growl before collapsing on Zero.

Cain just lay there, trying to catch his breath when he felt a chuckle beneath him. He pulls back just enough to see Zero's face. Zero just smiled lazily up at him.

"Mmm, I think we are going to have to do that again, love. That was quite a ride you just took me on." Zero purred out. Cain just chuckled at that before moving off Zero. Zero slipped from the bed, grabbing one of the towels that Jeb brought in earlier, using it to clean himself off. He smiled back at the sleepy Cain before he moved to pull his pants back on. He saw Cain pout.

"Where you going, sweetheart?" Cain asked

"To check on the kids and my new cat, since I just earned her." Zero said with a wicked little smile. Zero made his way to the door.

"I would put on a shirt if I were you, I left a few presents," Cain said with a wicked little grin. Zero just shook his head before moving to his dressing, moving to put a t-shirt before leaving the bedroom. He went over to the children's bedroom. He saw that Lilly and Abby where both asleep in Jeb's bed, which meant that Jeb was most likely on the couch at the moment. Zero moved to make sure they were both tucked in before kissing Lilly on her cheek.

Zero want into the main room, looked at the tiny bed in the corner and shook his head. He never knew why they bought the bed for Lilly, seeing that she rarity used it, seeing that she spend most of her night either sneaking into their bed or Jeb's. He moved to the couch, seeing Jeb asleep, kitten in his arms, asleep as well. Zero just smiled before moving to get a blanket before returning to cover the boy with it.

At that movement, the kitten woke up, blinked a few time before looking up at Zero and mewed softly. Zero just smiled before heading back into his bedroom. He heard the quick scurrying of the kitten and was surprised to see her on his tail. She followed him back into his bedroom. Zero learned down, giving the kitten a few strokes.

"Hey, girl, you get to stay here. We have some free time tomorrow, we can go out and get you some toys and things you will need," Zero said before yawning. He looked back at the bed, seeing that Cain's back was to them. Zero picked up the kitten. "Want to come sleep with us tonight?"

"I said you can keep it, I said nothing about bringing that thing into our bed." Zero heard Cain say. Zero looked at the kitten, before placing it back onto the floor giving it another stroke before taking of his shirt and pants before getting back into bed.

Cain's arms wrapped around Zero before snuggling sleepy into Zero's back, letting his chin rest one Zero's shoulder. After a moment of that they both heard the tiny mew coming from the kitten, making it sound like it was pacing around the bed. Zero couldn't help but smile when he heard Cain sigh heavily.

"This is why I didn't want it in the first place," Cain said. Zero let out a chuckle.

"Well it's too late, she's mine," Zero said. The kitten stopped then, but Zero could swear he felt a tiny pull on the blanket and then felt a pounce on his legs. Zero lifted his head to see the little kitten walking up to him.

"Wyatt, we have a visitor," Zero said with a smile and Cain just grumbled.

"Just get it out; I don't what it in our bed," Cain said.

"We have children sneaking into our bed all the time, just deal with it," Zero said as the kitten walked up to his chest, snuggling against the warmth. Zero hand went to pet the kitten again.

"Ok, but just for tonight," Cain grumbled sleepy. Zero just smiled saw the kitten fell asleep in next to him. Soon after that, he fell asleep as well.


	23. Happy Anniversary

**3 Years Later**

One night turned into two and then three and then the little kitten was always sleeping next to Zero. They got the kitten set up and she just melted everyone's heart, even Cain, who eventually came around to the little fuzzy bundle. They quickly came up with the name of Starla, or Cain did, and Zero just loved it. Jeb, Lilly and Abby loved her as well. Abby spent more time with them so she could see Starla, but they didn't mind it at all. But things under the Sorceress were never as easy as they should be.

So Azkadellia came to see them and of course, Starla attacked her. If they weren't worried about getting their souls sucked out at the moment, it would have been pretty funny. After some convincing from Zero, she let them keep the animal, as long as they kept it far away from her. They agreed. It was nice actually, for Azkadellia never made any more visits to their place.

Over the years, the kitten grew into a well-loved cat, a nice part of their family, and a calming influence in their stressful life. Zero was right; there was something special about her.

Currently, Cain, Zero, Jeb and Lilly were all heading down to the front entrance of the tower, on a summons by the Sorceress. The messenger had been incessant that Cain and Zero bring the entire family down. Cain and Zero where a little bit nervous but didn't want to upset her by not following her orders. When they got to the entrance hall they saw her, standing there, with a big smile on her face.

When they got to the entrance hall they saw her, standing there, with a big smile on her face.

"And here is the lovely family of honor," she purred. Cain and Zero looked at her confused. "Oh don't my boys remember what today is?" she said with a pout. They both shook their heads.

"Oh I'm disappointed in you two," she said walking passed Cain at that moment, letting her hand brush over his stomach, hand lightly caressing it. Cain tensed light at this, at her action.

"Don't you remember the day you were stabbed and my viewers brought you back. The day you joined me. It's been 10 years today," she said as she walked passed them both, giving them both a light squeeze on their asses before she moved back in front of them, bending down to look at Lilly.

"I got you a present, sweet Pea," she said with a smile. Lilly's smiled widely at this and Cain and Zero got nervous.

"What is it, Miss Az?" Lilly asked. The Sorceress just smiled before nodding to a man near the side of the room. He open the door he was standing next to and a few men brought in a Dollhouse, while another one brought in a box.

"I think I heard that you liked to play with dolls, so I had this one made, especially for you, my dear. I also got you some new dolls as well, with lots of clothes for you to change them into." At that Lilly got really, really excited. Cain moved a hand on her shoulder to stop the little girl from bounding at the shiny new toys. Cain was angry. He had told the sorceress that his children where off limits and here she was showering them with gifts again.

"I'm sorry, Sorceress, we can't accept these gifts from you." Cain said, trying his best to keep his voice smooth and calm. He could since the disappointment from Lilly, but hoped she understand, one day.

"Why not?" Azkadellia said, disappointed, giving Cain a glare.

"We don't have room for all these toys." Cain explained, hoping that she would not press the matter. It was true; they were short on space as it is.

"Well if you need a bigger place, all you have to do it ask. There are a few open, close to my personal quarters," Azkadellia said with a smile. Cain flashed her a angered look but it was Zero who spoke next.

"That will not be necessary, Sorceress. Our quarters are adequate enough. We just need to get rid of some stuff to make room for it."

"No, I think that what you need, bigger quarters, I think I have a three bedroom suite, it would be perfect, give Lilly here a room of her own. A girl her age needs a room of her own." She said with a smile. Lilly squealed at this.

"Sorceress, that will not be necessary," Zero said but at that, she snapped her fingers.

"Vy-Sor, can you get the ball rolling on getting their room set up, send some people over to move their stuff over. I want them moved in by tonight."

"Yes Ma'am." The man said, before leaving.

"Sorceress, please, we like where we are." Cain spoke.

"Nonsense, this is just my gift to you two. A gift you're not going to refuse. As well as another thing, but that's later tonight," she said with a wicked little smile before turning her attention to Jeb. She walked up to him.

"Hey, Jeb, cutie. You sure have grown into a nice looking man," she purred at him. Jeb blushed slightly at this. Cain could nearly not contain his anger at this point as he grinded his teeth. "And I got you a gift worthy of you." She said, moving to caress the boy's cheek. His eyes just went wide at that, blush deepened at that. Azkadellia's eyes glittered with mischief at that.

"Sorceress, what is the gift?" Zero said, almost rudely at that. Her eyes flashed at him disapprovingly but moved away from Jeb at that, which made both Zero and Cain feel better.

"It's outside," she said walked to the entrance. The other's followed her out. As soon as they cleared the door, they saw he gift sitting there. Jeb just looked at it in shock. So did Cain and Zero at this point because sitting before them was a brand new car.

"I just thought a boy Jeb's age should have something, fun."

"Sorceress, this is just way too much for Jeb," Cain bellowed.

"Oh hush, you. As long as he enjoys it, it's fine. Jeb, do you like your gift?" she asked him. His eyes shinned and a wide smile spread across his lips.

"I love it, thank you!" The boy said excitedly, moving in to give the sorceress a hug, a thing he done on many occasions as a boy. But when she moved to cup to boy's ass before giving it a tight squeeze, Jeb's eyes went wide.

"Sorceress, would you please, kindly take your hands off my son," Zero seethed out. Azkadellia turned her look at Zero now, glaring at him.

"Oh don't be that way, or I won't give you two your other gift, Generals." Azkadellia said. Both Zero and Cain blinked at this.

"What?" Zero asked, not sure if he heard her right. She just smiled walking away from Jeb, to his relief, and walked over to Zero.

"I'm giving you two a promotion, to Generals. My right hand men, Advisers to the Sorceress." She gave them both a devilish little smile. "As well at other perks." Cain just glared at her, and she just drank in his anger.

"Just leave Jeb out of this," Cain said, low so that only the three of them could hear him.

"Mmmm, well, he is a little young for my taste, for now," she said, softly. "I hope you all enjoy you new gifts, have fun boys, I expect your presents later tonight, after you settle into your new home." She said to Cain and Zero before walking back into the Tower, leaving the four of them. Cain and Zero where seething.

"Daddy? Papa? Why are you so mad?" Lilly asked a little scared. Zero moved down to look at Lilly.

"We just a little unhappy that Ms. Az is going to make us work more, so that we won't be able to spend more time with you."

"Really? No! I don't want you have to work more." Lilly said with a pout.

"Yeah that's why we are upset, sweetie," Cain said, but his eyes were on his son, worried cause he still carried that deer caught in headlight look.

"Adrian, why don't you take Lilly to get some lunch, we will catch up with you later," Cain said before walking up to Jeb. "Hey, I think we need to have a talk." Cain said motioning Jeb to walk away as Zero and Lilly made their way into the tower.

"Are you okay, Jeb?" Cain asked his son.

"I'm not sure, how should I feel when my parents' boss cops a feel of my ass," Jeb said, a little bit of anger within his words.

"Jeb, I know you're angry...." Jeb just ignored his father.

"Oh my God! It all makes sense now, why she likes us so much, why she spends so much time with me and Lilly, why you guys sometimes disappear, only to come back pissed, you're fucking her," Jeb said, giving his father a shocked look.

"Watch your mouth, young man!" Cain yelled out.

"That not an answer, Dad," Jeb said angrily.

"That is none of your concern, so drop it. I'm more worried about you at the moment. "

"Scared that she's gotten bored with you two and is going to try and jump me now?"

"Just, don't let yourself be alone with her. She's got her ways to drag you in. Get you to do what you really don't want to do."

"So you have been fu.... sleeping with her then?" Cain just sighed heavily at that.

"Azkadellia is not the type of person you say no to when she makes a request."

"So that what you are calling it now, a request. Dad, you're sleeping with her, you both have been. I just can't believe that, and me, she was.... Oh God she was hitting on me. She wants me to sleep with her as well," Jeb said eyes wide.

"I will do everything in my power to prevent that Jeb," Cain promised.

"HOW?! If you can't say no to her then how am I going to stand a chance against her?" Jeb said.

"Adrian and I will go talk to her. There has to something we can do."

"I mean it's not like it would be a bad thing to lose my virginity to such a sexy woman but for the fact she sleeping with both my parents kind of weirds me out a little bit."

"Jeb!" Cain said in shock. "Well at least it's nice to know that you're still a virgin."

"Did you have any doubts about that?" Jeb said.

"Well you have been getting close to the Davis's daughter."

"Cassy? Nah, we are just friends," Jeb said, but could not hide the blush that formed on his cheeks.

"So that is why I saw you two making out the other day." Jeb's eyes want wide at that.

"You saw us!" Jeb's cheeks where now bright red and he just looked like he wanted to die.

"So what are you going to do about the car?" Cain said, trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean? I can keep it right?" Jeb asked.

"Jeb, do you want to be indebted to her?" Cain asked. Jeb's eyes just went wide again.

"Ok she can have it back then," Jeb said.

"Good boy," Cain said, giving his boy a hug. "Ok let's catch up with your Father and sister and get some lunch."  
****

Later that night

Cain and Zero both entered the Sorceresses quarters after getting settle in their new quarters. She was sitting in a chair that was, facing the door looking at them. She was dressed in nothing but a silk robe. She smiled at them, and if it weren't for the Longcoat standing within the room, they would have been completely certain on what she wanted from them.

"You called for us, Sorceress?" Zero said as they stood next to each other and her smiled just widen. They knew they were in trouble.

"I have a game for you. Or maybe I should call it a test. Being generals in my army comes with certain, expectation." She said, nodding to the Longcoat. He left, to move to the backroom before returning quickly, holding a frighten girl. The man dropped her at their feet before he left the room. The girl was crying, but they both tried their best not to feel sorry for her, since gods knew what they were about to do with her. In Cain's mind, she was a resister, found out and brought here for this test. She deserved no pity.

"Being generals, you're expected to have to follow my orders without questioning them. Zero, pick her up." Zero looked at her for a second before nodding, grabbing her by the arm, pulling her to her feet.

"Good." She purred out. "Now, I want you to take her to the bed over there, and take her." She said calmly. Zero's eyes went wide. She knew that he had never… so this is what made it a test. He thought for just a split second, looking at the terrified girl.

"No, Sorceress, I will not do it," he said softly. He could tell she was not happy with that answer.

"And why not, you sleep with me all the time." She smirked back at him. He flashed her a glare.

"Yes, because you want me there. I'm not going to rape this girl."

"And why not, your Sorceress asked you too, you should be grateful to do it, following my orders without question," she seethed out. It was Cain's turn to speak up.

"And are you not tired of that? You have so many men around you, following every order that you give. Being a good general is being able to help you, question things that might do harm to you or your empire. We will follow most all your orders, but we will speak our minds, and question what we feel is unnecessary." She gave Cain a glare before the smile spread across her lip. She slipped from her chair, walking up to them.

"You're right. I am little tired of these Generals all groveling at my feet, but if you two step out of bounds to many times, I won't hesitate to kill you both," she said giving smile. They both nodded at her. "Well, Generals, my first order to you, is to get rid of that girl," she said, giving her a look of distaste. Before the girl even had a chance to protest Zero snapped her neck and she fell to the floor dead. The Sorceress just smiled up at him.

"Now that is my boy." She said before moving up to give Zero a kiss; it was passionate, full of the promise of what she expected tonight. She moved to Cain at that, and she could see the unanswered question in his eyes as he looked at the dead girl on the ground that looked oddly familiar now.

"I think you want to ask me something, General. Feel free to speak." She said.

"I recognize her. I was just curious who she was," he said, trying his best to seem like he didn't care.

"You should. She was one of my handmaids. She been whoring herself out to some of the soldiers without my permission. She had to be made an example of," she said with a smile. The bottom dropped out of Cain's stomach in further recognition of her.

"She was also…. General…"

"Lonot's daughter. Yeah, he disowned her when he found that one of those soldiers knocked her up. He was happy for me to dispose of her." She said with a smile. Cain watched, as Zero turned a little green for a second, before composing himself. Cain felt the rage boil within him at that. The Sorceress, he could tell, was waiting for that response and just drank it up. She took a hold of both at their arms, pulling them to her bed. They had a job to do, despite not wanting to at the moment.

They spend the time pleasing their Sorceress, and when she was satisfied, they left, heading back to their new quarters. They found that Jeb had put Lilly to bed, and tried to wait up for them, but had fallen asleep on the couch. Cain moved to pull some covers over his son before moving his lover to their private bath. He knew his lover needed to wash away his Sin, the disgust he felt for what he did. They showered together, and Cain washed his lover, slowly and lovingly, trying to show in action, that he still loved him, despite what the Sorceress made him do.

Then Zero lost it, tears flowing and Cain just held him till they eventually stopped. He wished there was a way out, but he knew there wasn't, they were in too deep as it was. She would never allow them to leave alive. They would just have to keep her happy till they found a way to make it right again. Do his best to help protect his family.

He helped Zero from the water, dressing him and getting him into bed. As he lay there, holding Zero, he made a promise to him, and himself, that he was going to find a way out. There had to be something better than this life. He would find it, and make sure that Zero would never have to be a part of this ever again.

-----

I have started a sequeal to this story, Still in the middle of it. Wil post it when I finish it, so look for it ^______^


End file.
